The Truth
by Pearl2312
Summary: There were some parts you didnt know happened in their fourth year. Some parts only Draco and Hermione are aware of. When Hermione discovers some things Draco wishes to keep hidden it had a strange affect on her. And the result of her discoveries...are forbidden. Learn the real story of what happened in their fourth year. Learn the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU BETTER READ THIS OR YOU'LL BE BLOODY CONFUSED! Ok first off I just wanted to say hi and tell you keepr reading right now if you think Draco and Hermione are just perfect for each other. LIKE UUUGH they're SO CUTE. Second I just wanted to get some things straight so I don't get questions like "what the hell is going on?!" "I'm confused what's happening" yeah NO. None of that. So I have yet to find a FanFiction that's believable, a FanFiction that somehow could have actually happened during the books. After hours of searching I found Isolation witch is by far the best one I've read but back to the point. I want a REALISTIC fanfic. Some just start off with one of the characters just falling in love with the other for no reason. The story is far too quick (except for isolation which btw was bomb)**

 **Draco and Hermione. They're ENEMIES. And when you get rid of the hate and arguing that goes on in between them, it destroys the entire point. The good falling for he bad. The flame falling for the snowflake. The criminal falling for the police. The bully falling for the victim. It's so PERFECT. But without the hate in he middle it just defeats the purpose. I honestly think JK had something BETTER than Romeo and Juliet and she just TRASHED IT! Basically i just wanted to tell you the romance in this fic is gonna take a while so don't leave any reviews asking when that part is coming along. It takes time.**

 **ABOUT THE FANFICTION. So this takes place during their fourth year at hogwarts. Many people don't include what year Draco and Hermione are in while writing their fanfic and for some reason it really bugs me. I know 14 is kinda young for the romance but I feel like it's the perfect year. So I wrote this by remembering very fuzzy details from the movie and by the time I read the book my plot was done so I'm warning you right now the order of this and the time span is different. Meaning the Yule ball is after the SECOND task, and there is only a week in between each task not a couple of months. But please adjust to my version of the fourth book and some events may come up in the wrong space but then again I did most of this with very vague memories. I don't think this fanfic is in appropriate it doesn't have any major language in it just some very minor words that even a 13 year old could handle. No intimate parts because they are only in their fourth year so it's pretty safe...**

 **WELL IM REALLY SORRY I MADE YOU READ ALL THAT BUT I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE IN FOR! And I'm really sorry if it's not what you were expecting or if it's not real enough! But Please please please review it's my first fanfic and I'll stop typing and let you all get on with reading!**

 **~ Pearl2312**

 **The truth**

 **Hermione**  
"Dragons?!" I ask puzzled and astonished something that dangerous is in the triwizard tournament.

"I'm afraid so," replied Harry grimy and his face fell.

"But that's absurd! You could get killed!" I yelled now getting really worried.

"Hermione! Shut up!" Hissed Harry, most of the great hall was looking at us and whispering in our direction. Sorry, I mutter and stare at the mashed potatoes on my plate. I look over at Ron who as always was oblivious to what was happening and was focused entirely on his food.

"Do you ever stop eating?!" I ask incredulously throwing a sandwich at him.

"Hey! Don't waste good food!" He cried and shoved the sandwich into his mouth. Now I was getting annoyed he valued a _sandwich_ more than his own friend.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry has to fight a dragon tomorrow your dinner can wait!" I yelled. Again the entire hall turned in my direction.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed again

"Do you _want_ me to get expelled for finding out what the first challenge is?" He asked. I could feel my face grow hot, I was standing up and **all** eyes were on me. Dumbledore clears his throat loudly and says "Mrs Granger could you please take a seat-thank you,." My face grew even hotter and i quickly sat back down. There was a loud snicker from the slytherin table and I turn to see Malfoys face twisted in mean smile like always. I glare at him and turn back around.

"Relax Hermione," Ron said after the hall was minding their own business.

"The dragons may not even be real it could just be someone who transfigured themselves into one." He said casually before attacking his food again.

"He has a point Hermione , we're probably overthinking it." Said Harry. I sigh,

"I guess Ron's right a-" I was rudely cut off by Ron who said,

"Did you just say _I'm_ right?! The great Hermione Granger?" He asked his moth falling Open in mock surprise.

"Shut up, Ron!" I say grinning and I shove him playfully.

The next day my worries became reality, the dragons were indeed real and thanks to Harry's fabulous luck he got the most dangerous one. As I walk over to the champions tent to assure Harry he'll do fine I heard Malfoy and those 2 "friends" he hangs out with betting how long Harry is going to last in the fight before the dragon (obviously) finishes him off. I grit my teeth and walk faster so I don't do anything stupid. But then that idiot Malfoy decides to stick out his leg and trip me. I fall and land hard on the ground.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood!" Malfoy sneers delightfully "going to see scar head for the last time?" He asked smirking at me, Crabbe and Goyle stupidly laughed from either side of him. He went over the limit this time.

"That's it!" I yell and whip out my wand and just before the nasty hex on my tongue escaped, Ron came rushing towards me. "Malfoy I swear. You come near Hermione again and finding your corpse is going to be the next triwizard task" he growled while helping me up, his every syllable with such ferocity that both me and Malfoy take a step back. Malfoy and Ron exchange venomous looks then Malfoy reluctantly backs away motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow, and disappears into the crowd on the stands. Thanks, I mumble as we make our way to the champions tent.

"No problem, listen if that git lays another finger on you tell me, I not joking Hermione. He's really getting on my nerves this year, I would have helped you hex him but then I'd be in even bigger trouble... I'm just waiting for the right moment. I have to go because I have to serve a detention for that $!?& Snape, apparently my some of my potion spilled onto his _one of a kind_ tables... ," he says sounding really annoyed and he took of before I could yell at him for using such a word. I sighed you can never change Ron, and walk over to the champions tent.

"Harry?" I called through the flaps.

"Yeah I'm here," he said tonelessly

"Don't worry Harry you'll do great!" I falsely encouraged hoping my voice had enough forced enthusiasm, it didn't because he grumbled

"Yeah right."

"All you have to do is concentrate and-" I start hoping to lift his spirits,

"And fight a dragon," he finished for me his voice dreadful.

"Oh Harry!" I cried and jumped in to give him a hug, not caring if the tent was only for champions. Then there was a night flash of light and we jump apart. That pest Rita Skeeter just took a picture of us and was muttering something about "young wizard love" before I lost my temper Dumbledore walked in and dismissed Skeeter and said I should go take my place on the stands.

I went back out onto the stands facing the arena, I realized a bit too late that Malfoy was standing right beside me. I screamed with annoyance inwardly, Ron wasn't here to stop me from getting expelled now. The incident where he made me look like a beaver was still fresh in my mind and I was itching for revenge. I stand as far away from him as possible, because it was too late to change where we stood. My thoughts were interrupted by loud cheering and I realize Harry is up next. Malfoy and some other slytherins booed, and without thinking I turn and kick him hard in he shins. He winces and turned to me his eyes blazing with anger, he must have realized he was standing next to me because he scooted away like I had something contagious.

"Why you filthy little-" he snapped before a sea of cries drowned out his voice. I turn to see Harry flying blindly on his broom barely missing the claws of the dragon. I watched anxiously while that git Malfoy watched excitedly like he was a kid opening something on Christmas. He was wearing that stupid little badge that said "potter stinks" and he purposely kept flashing it in my Direction. I looked away in disgust but I did get my revenge for tripping me earlier, I cursed his shoes so that they're stuck to the stands he won't be able to move his feet unless he removes his shoes (he's too stupid to figure that out). I smile at the the tought of Malfoy struggling to move his feet, it wasn't a very threatening hex but enough to embarrass and damage that pride he basically lives for.

I turned my attention back to Harry and cheered him on earning dirty looks from Malfoy and other slytherins. But at the last moment Harry snatches the egg and gryfindor exploded with cheers. Malfoy and some other slytherins glared at the us their faces contorted with annoyance.

I turn to flask a smug smirk at him and for a fraction of a second I saw something other than hatred in eyes but soon was replaced with a scowl

"Filthy mudblood," he says under his breath and all the excitement and happiness drained away from my body and anger took over. Sensing this the bloody ferret decided to shoot me an innocent smile. I know that it's just a word but whatever confidence I have in being a witch collapses when I hear it.

"He's not worth getting expelled, calm down and be happy Harry is alive just ignore him" I tell my self and storm off to the hospital wing to congratulate Harry. I turn just in time to see Malfoy struggling to move and people looking at him oddly. I grin, satisfied and run to Harry.

 **Draco**

I see scar head come out into the battleground and people are cheering and yelling. Disgusted I boo at him along with a bunch of my friends, then someone kicks me hard in the shins. I grunt and turn to the imbicle who had the nerve to do that to me and see that mudblood granger, reflexively I scoot away from her and notice her eyes are blazed with a fire I've never seen before fierce and full of anger.

"You filthy little-" I was cut off by cries of anguish and turn to watch what happened. Potter was flying horrifically on his broom bareley missing death. I watch eager to see what happens, I could feel her eyes full of disgust watching me and I don't want to miss seeing potter die because I was too busy yelling at granger so I just ignore her for now. I was wearing that awesome little badge I invented and purposely kept flashing it at her making sure she saw the

"Potter Stinks" part. At the very last moment scarhead actually got the egg. The stadium erupted with cheers and people were chanting his name.

It. Was. Awful.

Granger cheered loudly next to me and I shoot her a nasty glare my fingers itching to pick up a rock next to me and throw it as her. Then even after kicking me she had the nerve to look at me a smirk proudly. That smile wasn't innocent or sweet it plainly said, in your bloody face.

"Filthy mudblood" I mutter under my breath. She must have heard me because she stiffened and her face was replaced with an angry scowl. I grin thinking "not so conceited anymore eh granger" I swear I thought I was going to be murdered from the look she was giving me but I wasn't . Probably didn't want to get expelled I think. And then she storms off to congratulate potter, I try to walk but it's like my feet are bolted to the stands. I don't know who cursed me but I **do** know I'm going to kill whoever did. I look up just in time to see granger smirk triumphantly before she disappeared into the crowd of potter fans. People were giving me weird looks and whispering in my direction because me, Crabbe and Goyle were the only people still on the stands.

I'm about to hex her when I see Snape walking to ward me and he asks why I'm still standing here. I wanted to say- what do you think? I'm stuck! But I tattle on Granger instead. He mutters some spell that un-stuck my feet and I walk away feeling like an idiot cause I just got shown up and humiliated. Stupid mudblood.

 **A/N-Just updated this, i just wanna say the first chapter is the shortest and most boring out of the entire story. This was just kind of like a filler. hope its easier to read now that its spaced out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this in this chapter I include a made up potion ingredient called Dinomrae. And it's actually the word "Dramione" with the letters mixed around. I'm so creative. It's pronounced Dainom-ray because I hate when people pronounce something wrong. I gave a brief definition of what it was, it's basically this green celery looking thing (I have no idea why I decided on celery) and its poisonous. I said that once entered the bloodstream it's impossible to get out, just like how when you figured out about dramione it's impossible for you to forget about it.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own anything *tear tear***

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Hermione**

"What?!" I yell. I was reading the paper when i see a section on me hugging Harry. Rita Skeeter called us "star crossed lovers".

"Can you believe this?!" I ask Harry and Ron. Ron was quiet and for some reason looked rather pissed. But Harry just said skeeter was an idiot and not to pay any attention, but I think I saw him blush.

"Mudblood Granger and Scarhead Potter," his voice sneered from behind loud enough to catch people's attention. I turn and see Malfoy standing behind me smirking, with his own copy of the paper dangling from his hands.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said surprisingly calm.

"What's wrong weasel? Upset that potter got the girl and that you're just a _poor_ useless outcast? Drawled Malfoy the stupid smirk never leaving his face. Ron's ears turned bright red and he jumped up ready to strangle Malfoy, but thankfully Dumbledore stopped the fight before it could start by telling everyone to sit down and directed his voice straight at us. Malfoy reluctantly goes back to where he sat in between Crabbe and Goyle giving us an evil smile and Harry pulled a murderous Ron back into his seat.

"Just ignore him Ron, he's been in a foul mood ever since Harry got the egg." I say reassuringly. Dumbledore clears his throat to get our attention and makes some announcement about a ball in about a week. Girls around me squealed in excitement and began chatting away about what to wear and other nonsense that I don't care about. I roll my eyes going back to the paper, honestly who cares about some stupid dance?

"See you in charms!" I call to Harry and Ron as we part ways. I walk down to the dungeons for potions and groan, for the next month Gryfindors have class with slytherins because of some weird schedule change. I took my usual seat up front next to Neville and scan the room. Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati and Neville were the only Gryfindors. Then i see pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle as the only slytherins.

"All right class I've decided to start on a rather complicated potion today that only a _select_ few can achieve." Snape said and I notice he glared at Neville and smiled (or close to what his face is capable of making to a smile) at the slytherins. Even if my potion was perfect snape  will find some flaw in it. Then Snape said we are going to be in pairs and the room was filled with exited chatter of partner picking but was soon replaced with groans when he said they're assigned. Snapes eyes flicked over to mine briefly and I could tell this was NOT going to be good. "Don't put me with Crabbe or Goyle! Please not Crabbe or Goyle. Anyone except those two brainless blockheads!" I plead inside my head hoping Snape somehow hears me. He pulled out a piece of parchment and read,

"Vincent Crabbe with Seamus Finnigan ," the two boys groaned a bit too loud earning a dangerous look from Snape,

"Lavender Brown with Greggory Goyle," Lavender pretended to gag and Goyle looked disgusted,

"Neville Longbottom with Pansy Parkinson"

Pansy let out a small scream and was looking daggers at poor Neville,

"Blaise Zambini with Parvati Patil," Parvati looked like she was going to cry and Blaise scrunched up his face like he smelled something foul,

"Dean Thomas with Millicent Bulstrode" poor Dean looked terrified as he eyed enormous Millicent rubbing her knuckles.

"And Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy," Snape finished giving me an small but malicious grin and went back to his desk. There was a noticeable silence in the room and my mouth went dry, _**Malfoy**_?! Is he even  in this class?! Maybe I heard wrong or there's another Malfoy. Just to make sure he wasn't in this class I slowly turn around-my fingers, toes, legs everything crossed...and to my horror there sat the slimy evil little git, at the very black of the room basically invisible in the dark shadows I could see his faint blonde hair and his face twisted in an unmistakable scowl. If everyone thinks they hate their partners they have no idea how I feel. I'm _partners_ _with Malfoy_. I'm starting to think even CRABBE OR GOYLE would have been better!

"Um professor how am I supposed to work with _that_?" Malfoy drawled with disgust after a couple of seconds emphasizing the word " _that_ " he knows very well teachers forbid the use of the word mudblood. I could feel anger spreading like fire inside me and it was all I could do to not get up slap him, I hear a snap and realize I broke my quill right in half. I frown annoyed, it was one of my favorite quills! Snape ignored Malfoys delightful comment and simply stated

"The potion along with the analysis questions are due next week and you may need to work on the questions outside of class" and he went back to his grading. Snape is doing this on purpose I've never hated a teacher this much but there's a first to everything. I think he just needs someone to torment since Harry isn't here. I get my stuff and cursing my luck I walk over to where Malfoy stood glaring at me, the Gryfindors were giving me pitying smiles and the slytherins were doing the same to Malfoy. The rest of the class already began to work but me and Malfoy were shooting each other murderous looks, I really wanted punch someone right now, someone meaning a certain pompous , infuriating, rich, slytherin brat.

"I can't believe out of everyone in this room I got paired with _you_ " he says fuming and looked at me like I was a dead animal, he probably thought I was. I bite down hard on my tounge to stop the curse from escaping them and snap

"I'm not too thrilled myself ferret!" And I drop my books as far away from him as I can.

I wait for his retort but it never came. I look up to see that he's already started on the potion, his book propped open as he started to cut some weird green celery looking thing. I was too caught up with the fact he was actually _working_ and not insulting me, that I just stood there gaping at him my mouth hanging open in disbelief. I should've known it was just a trick to provoke me.

"Well aren't you going to help?" He snaps suddenly " _this_ is what I get for being with a mudblood, no magical talent..." he adds loudly making sure everyone hears that last bit, I expect Snape to do something but he just goes back to grading. Unable to control my annoyance anymore I pickup my potions book and throw it at Malfoy, his hand slips and he cuts himself with the knife. The annoyance inside me abruptly disappears and is replaced with concern. Malfoy winces and clutched his hand as blood started to pool up. I gasp and take a step toward him,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so s-sorry M-malfoy! Are you all right?! I just m-meant to hit you so you'd stop calling me that stupid name. I p-promise I didn't mean to do it, Im r-really sorry..." I blubber feeling awful and trailed off as I noticed Malfoys shocked expression, I expected him to be furious. As if reading my thoughts he glares at me his face flushed with hatred.

"Mrs Granger!" Snapes voice boomed

"50 points from Gryfindor, take Mr. Malfoy to the nurse now! No ifs or buts!" He said

"Professor.." Malfoy blubber still glaring at me.

"Not another word Malfoy, go with NOW!" Snape looked like he could make a dragon retreat from the look he was sending us. Silently we obliged and I shut the door behind me and I wait for Malfoys insults. They never came, he was walking up ahead not caring if I followed or not. I hesitantly run to catch up,

"Are-are you all right?" I asked cautiously.

"What do you think mudblood?! You made me stab my self with a _knife_!" He snapped turning to look at me. I flinch at the word but surprisingly stay quiet. I noticed he was paler then usual (as if such a thing was possible) and that he was slightly limping all the pride and swagger in walk was gone (a sharp pang of guilt reminded me when I kicked him) , I also noticed his face usually cold and hard was now twisted with pain. Then it dawned on me Malfoy was cutting Dinomrae, it's extremely poisonous and once entered the blood stream it's almost impossible to get rid of, I now realized why Snape was so panicky. There are only a a few cures...We were barely there when Malfoy stared to slow down eventually collapsing onto the ground, his breathing was slow and shaky and little beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, in an instant I kneeled down next to him and realized there was no way we could make to to the nurse on time. I needed to help because it was _**my**_ fault. Even if it is _**Malfoy**_ , I'm a nice person at heart sometimes rude but nice. I take out my wand to help ease the pain,

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked looking at my wand skeptically.

"Hex you," I say sarcastically but he look me literally and his eyes widened in shock and I find myself holding back a grin.

"Relax!" I say "I'm going to try and help, wow I never thought I'd say that to you Malfoy," I say. I look up at him and see he's in no condition to fire back, he was chewing his lip and and stared down at his hand. It was mess I didn't get a good look at it before.

"Show me your hand," I demand. He glares at me and snapped

"I'm not going to let a mudblood touch me." Calm down F, the idiot is in pain because of you, just ignore it I tell my self.

"Goodness sake Malfoy stop being such a prat and show me your hand!" I gave him a look that said NOW. He reluctantly uncovered his hand flinched when I gasped and reached out to touch him gently, it was worse then I thought. A deep gash ran from his wrist to the end of his palm, blood and some nasty green liquid oozed out from the wound. It was _disgusting_! Then again it WAS ny fault...I looked around and noticed we were in an abandoned corridor, we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Perfect!" I think out loud. I look back at Malfoy and say stupidly

"Wait here," like he _could_ go anywhere. I get up and start walking towards the end of the hallway hoping there's some kind of door or passage. There wasn't. I sigh with frustration and start walking back to where Malfoy was when when I suddenly trip and hold onto the wall for balance. Then it's like I triggered something, a wall of stone is pushed aside revealing a door. (pure luck and coincidence I know). Praying it was a staircase that led to somewhere like the nurse I open it (surprisingly it wasn't locked) it wasn't. It was even better. It was an abandoned room scattered with potions and BOOKS! I stand there admiring it when Malfoy coughs rather loudly behind me and I remember he's bleeding to death behind me. I turn around and help him up, I realized he was as shocked as me but he still found a way to stay far away from me,

"Where are we going?!" He demands angrily "this is all your fault Granger! You threw a book at me and-" he trailed off once he saw the room. I lead him to a cushiony chair and sit on a hard little stool across from him (I would've taken the chair myself but it doesn't seem fair) and for a mere second I thought I saw pity in his eyes but he suddenly said

"Well?!" Through gritted teeth.

"Well what?!" I snap idiotically and get up to go look for a cure or something.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asks glaring at me.

"Well one you can't even walk, you weigh a ton, and levitating you would not only look stupid but take forever so the nurse is out of the picture Malfoy," I say and notice he looked slightly offended but I continued "and two I see a LOT of potions in here so there could possibly be a cure now shut up while I find it." I say calmly Turing back to the shelves of potions. He tries to make some annoying noise but ends up wincing in pain.

"Hurry up!" He snaps and I swear I heard him mumble please, I ignore him. After a couple of long minutes scanning the shelves I found it.

"Finally!" I shout relieved and and happy to have found the cure, Malfoy got _**really**_ lucky there. I went back to where he sat and pour some of it onto my handkerchief. He snorted when he saw it and I glare up at him, I admit it is really childish, it was green and had little yellow smiley faces on it. Without thinking I take his hand in mine it was warm, which surprised me considering his cold attitude. I quickly force my mind to get rid of weird thoughts like that and focus on something else. As I tie it around his hand i notice he's trying really hard not to make a sound but a small whimper escaped his lips and he slapped his free hand over his mouth like it was a crime to be in pain, and his eyes widened with horror.

"Sorry it might hurt a little" I mutter shocked that I apologized to him and annoyed at he won't let himself be in pain in front of me. Maybe because I'm a _mudblood_ I think savagely and silently get up to go put the potion away.

"Thanks" I head him mutter reluctantly and I smiled smugly to myself _Malfoy_ just thanked me.

 **Draco**

The pain was horrific and I gave up on trying to insult Granger because my hand was hurting pretty bad. My father always tells me to NEVER let others see you in pain, it's a sign of weakness and it's cowardly. After she catches up with me she asks if I'm alright and I snap

"What do you think mudblood?" And I noticed she flinches when she hears the word mudblood but doesn't say anything. Then as if the Dinomrae drained all my strength I find myself not being able to walk and I collapsed onto the ground trying to catch my breath and in a flash Granger was beside concern filling her eyes. I guess she finally realizes that Dinomrae is poisonous because fear soon washed over her face. Why is she afraid? I thought she'd be happy to see me die. She whips out her wand and I was startled, is she going to finish me off?

"What are you doing?!" I ask trying to keep my voice from shaking and eye her wand suspiciously.

"Hex you," she replies snootily I thought she meant it because she is awfully bad at sarcasm and my eyes widen with shock.

"Relax! I'm going to help you," she paused before adding "wow I never thought id say that to _you_ Malfoy," I was offended but she looked like she was holding back a grin. Then she diverted her attention to my hand,

"Show me your hand," she demanded. God even when the mudblood is trying to help she can be bossy. I glare at her before spitting back

"I'm not going to let a mudblood help me," I could tell I'd gone too far but Granger must **really** not want to be expelled because she doesn't hex me.

"Goodness Malfoy! Stop being such a prat and show me your hand!" She gave me a look that clearly said she was in no mood for my immaturity. I reluctantly uncover my hand and flinch when I hear her gasp, not because of the pain but because I hate it when people sympathize for me. Then she did the second most surprising thing (the first in Snapes class when she _apologized_ to me) she reached out and gently touched my hand. I stare at her in complete shock but she didn't seem to notice. She says wait here and I find myself thinking where else can I go? She walks down the hallway probably looking for a door or something but then turns around no doubt unsuccessful.

As started to walk back to me she tripped and held on to the wall for support and I felt a smirk forming on my face. Then I think she might have pushed some magical brick or something because a door appeared and she opened it (yes when a door appears out of nowhere the first thing you should do is open it. How stupid is she?).

She stood there for a couple of seconds having forgotten that I'm dying behind her. I cough loudly sending her a nasty look. She turns around and actually _helps_ me up, I try to stay as far away from her as I can because my father will have a fit if he sees me getting help from her kind. I sense the annoyance on her face and smirk I love it when when people are annoyed. And as she leads me into the room I can see why she was gaping at it before it was littered with books and to my delight potions. Then she pushes me down onto a rather comfy chair and sits on dirty stool across from me. For just a fraction of a second I felt bad, which was rather shocking because I've never felt that feeling before. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Well?" I ask through gritted teeth because my hand was **really** starting to hurt.

"Well what?" She asks stupidly and gets up.

"Why did you bring me here?!" I snap thinking it was the most obvious question glaring at her.

"Well one you can't even walk and you weigh a _heck_ lot. I know I could levitate you but that would look really stupid and take way too long so the nurse is out of the picture Malfoy," she said and I found myself slightly offended (I do NOT weigh THAT much) "and two I see a LOT of potions in here so there could possibly be a cure now shut up while I find it." She says slowly like I'm some first year who can't comprehend English. I grunt but thanks to my hand I end up wincing in pain and I'm sure she noticed. Why did it have to be the  one person who asks _**infinite**_ questions to help me? I ask myself.

She spends a long time rummaging through the shelves trying to find a cure and eventually my patience ran out (like I had any)

"Hurry up!" I snap and just to show how desperate I am I mutter _please,_ immediately regretting it and hoped she didn't hear.

"Finally!" She squealed and I find myself thinking the same thing. She takes out her handkerchief and I don't even try to hold back my snort of laughter. She glares at me and I saw that she looked rather embarrassed too because it looked like it belongs to a 4 Year old not a fourteen year old. Then without any warning what so ever, she gently takes my hand in hers and the first thing that came to mind was how small and soft her hand was, then scolding myself for have such thoughts i made sure mentally to wash my hands later on. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp wave of pain and I see Granger tying the fabric around my hand. It hurt a lot more and I struggled to keep my lips closed but a small cry escapes and I slap my hand over my mouth, it was worse now that i let a Mudblood see me in pain.

"Sorry i forgot to mention it hurts a bit," she said clearly just as shocked as me because she just apologized for the second time today. Once she was done she got up to go put the potion away and I reluctantly spit out a thanks and out of the corner of my eye I see her smiling smugly thinking what I was thinking; I just thanked smartass Granger the _mudblood_. Coming back to senses I jump up thankful to have regained some of my strength and yell

"Wait till my father hears a mudblood tried to kill me!" Ignoring the startled glare she was giving me.

"For you information Malfoy I threw a book at you and not even a heavy one at that," she said her voice dangerously low. I shove past her to the door anxious to get away, and I see the door closed by it self. I run to it and try wrenching it open and my to my horror the door wouldn't budge...

"Hurry up Malfoy, I want to get away from you as much as you want to get away from me!" I heard her bossy voice snap at me from behind. Then she pushed past and tries her self and when the door still wouldn't open. She bites her lip in thought and then shoves a hand into her pocket pulling out her wand.

"Alohamora!" She says pointing her wand at the door. I stand feeling like an idiot because I completely forgot about that spell. She tries the door again flashing me a smirk but frowned when the door handle doesn't twist. She tries spell again sounding a lot more desperate and scared but the door still wouldn't budge...A look of horror washed over her face and she kept shouting spells only to have same effect. Nothing. Her face went white and she whipped around groaning

" _Anyone_ but you!". I was taken aback that a muggle born let alone the arse Granger would insult me to my face. I take a threatening step towards her forcing her to take a step back and I hiss

"Look you filthy little mudblood, I'd rather be here with Potter who is at least a half blood rather than something as dirty as you," I don't know what made me lash out like and I would most definitely NOT pick potter over her. I then immediately take a step back realizing my mistake a little too late and see that her previously concerned eyes were now filled with anger and tears. She then pushed me aside and walked to other side of the room staying as far away from me as possible and stood there glaring at the wall. Good, I think and still desperate to get out I spend the next hour or so prowling the room for a trap door, __ _ **anything**_ to get out and away from here but found nothing. I look at Granger and see that she hasn't moved an inch and stood where she was, I sigh annoyed and say

"Look Granger we might as well have a chance of getting out of here if you help," she then turns around to face me and the anger on her face was replaced with annoyance

"And why would I help you? I'm just a mudblood aren't I?" She asked her gaze making me uncomfortable.

"Look I've never been insulted by...someone of your kind- and I got a bit _personal_ " I say glaring at her she looked as if she was waiting for an apology but I just made it clear she won't be getting one even after I'm dead.

"You don't insult someone when they're right there, I thought you of all people would know what manners are Granger," I say clenching my fists. She raises her eyebrows and snorts in a most un-lady like way and asks,

"Oh really? What happened to these so called manners when you were insulting me for the the past four _years_?!" She was glaring at me but had an amused look cross her face.

"I...I well...it's," I stuttered "god Granger will you stop looking at me like that!" I snap running a hand through my hair (a habit when I'm nervous) she does and says

"Is it because I'm a muggle born?" Her tone of voice fierce. "I think I made that pretty obvious Granger" I say to myself and nod glaring at her because of how stupid she can be even when she is the smartest witch in school. She narrows her eyes and folds her arms over her chest

"Could you be ever so kind-" she began and I cough loudly letting her know that's not going to happen, she glares me before continuing "and explain why pure bloods are better than mudbloods?" She asks innocently ignoring the dirty look I'm giving her. How is that a question it's a statement.

Easy I think and open my mouth to answer but words don't come out...Then the terrifying truth sinks in, I don't know.

 ** _I don't know._**

How could I not know?! I've grown up thinking mudbloods are lower than house elves and are inferior, just knowing pure bloods are better. But I never bothered to know, **why**? She was one of the smartest people I know and she can do if not more spells than me so why am I better?

Screw you Granger. She smirks triumphantly and I wanted to slap it off her face and not wanting to let her win this battle I say stupidly "because we are," I know I sounded like a whiny child and Granger sarcastically agrees with me, a smug look stuck on her face. She bends down to pick up a book off the floor and she settles herself in the comfy chair and begins to read. How is she reading at a time like this?! I was boiling with rage to be pissed at her, how could I not know the answer to a question I was living by?! I mutter a bunch of unpleasant words at her under my breath and realized I'm still standing there like an idiot. Fuming I make my way to the other side of the room, no way am I staying near her. I sit down leaning against the dirty wall thinking if she'd be able to block a curse in time, she probably could so I just glare at the back back of her chair and found my self drifting off (because of the boredom wouldn't you fall asleep when you have a nerd for company?) I must have slept for 2 minutes before Grangers squeal caused my me to jump up my hand flying to my wand instinctively.

"What?!" I yell slightly panicked

She points to something on the ground and I realize it a rat. A RAT.

"You woke me up because of a rat?!" I shout not even trying to hide my annoyance.

"Sorry! Just get it away from here Malfoy please?!" She pleaded standing on the stool the book she was reading in front of her like a shield. (The girl apparently forgot she was a witch and could have easily gotten rid of it) I smirk. This will be fun, I think. In one swift motion the rat safe in my hands. Relief washed over her face.

I hated it.

"This is what you get for asking me that question," I hiss and before she could react I drop the rat on her head or that bushy mane she calls hair. The rat scurries into the back of her shirt and she squealed jumping up down eventually loosing her balance because she was still standing on the stool and landed on her bottom on the ground. She threw off her robe frantically trying to get the rat out, I was rolling on the ground in hysterics. I hear a small thump and see the rat scurrying away.

"MALFOY YOU GIT!" I heard her yell, I look up my vision fuzzy with tears of laughter and see some that made me laugh even more. Granger still sitting on the ground her mane a complete mess and her face the color of weasels hair. Before I could even get up she hurls the book at my face (she has surprisingly good aim) and it hits me square on my nose.

"Owww" I whine loudly rubbing my nose furiously glaring at her "why did you do that?!" I ask although I know the answer.

"Because that's what annoying stuck up parts like you get!" She hissed me her face flushed with anger.

"I'm not annoying, stuck up or a prat! You Stupid mudblood!" I snap but it came out more like a whine. She ignores the word mudblood with great difficulty.

"Really?" She asked clearly not believing me. "Remember back in our 2nd year, the reason you're even on quidditch team. Because of you're money and you made a far too big deal about it!" She says.

"My father just bought the brooms and well I admit I like to brag but I didn't do it a LOT maybe just a little..alright fine I am a bit stuck up. But I'm a fairly decent seeker," I sneer and start inspecting my nose in a cracked mirror for any bruises.

She must have thought so too because she doesn't say anything

"NOW! I'm going to try and get some sleep because I was rudely interrupted because of a RAT before," I say glaring at her.

"Sleep?!" She asks in disbelief.

 **well i hope you liked that chapter ill be updating a lot more beacuse i have most of this written down already so yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters they all belong to bloody J.K. Rowling. So if you think I'm taking credit to HP you need glasses.**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Hermione**

"How could you be thinking of sleep at a time like this?!" Doesn't that idiot realize we've been trapped in this room for almost 2 hours.

"Well Granger, I already looked around the room while you were having a staring contest with the wall," he snaps and before I could throw another book at him he says

"What's that? I didn't see it before." He says pointing towards a huge bulky object covered by a white sheet.

"How did you not see that before it's huge!" I exclaim staring at him with a look of bewilderment on my face. He ignores my comment and tugs the sheet off exposing...

"It's a piano!" He says a hint of happiness in his voice. Usually I would have made a big fuss on how random it was for a PIANO to be just lying around in hogwarts...but glad for something to do i keep my thoughts to myself knowing Malfoy would get annoyed.

"Good show of stating the obvious Malfoy," I say sarcastically instead. I ignore the sour look he gives and take a seat on the bench, racking my brain to think of a song to play. I'm not very good at playing piano, i went to lessons for about a year before hogwarts and quit when I made flowers grow out of the keys...but that was ages ago so I'm a bit rusty. I finally decide on a song I heard my mum play for Christmas. When I finished I felt rather proud since it's been 6 years since I touched this thing, I completely forgot that Malfoy stood 3 feet away from me...He lets out a snort of laughter

"That was _pathetic_ granger!" He sneers

"What?! You think you can do better?!" I ask my face flushing with embarrassment and anger.

"Of _course_ I can." He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then literally  shoves me off the bench and sits down. I land on the ground hard and i take out my wand, expelled or not he wasn't getting away without a hex now. Just as the curse is about to leave my lips he starts to play, I expect him to be _awful_ but he starts to play the exact same song I just played but to my shock and embarrassment **much** better. I watch how hands basically glide across the keys almost gracefully, even when one of his hands is badaged he plays...beautifully. I find myself just sitting there on the ground stupidly, my wand at my side its task forgotten. When he's done he actually smiles not a sneering smirk but a _smile._ It was immediately gone and his face went hard again all traces of softness gone.

"What are you doing down there Granger?" He sneers smirking at me, leaning against the piano at an angle to give me mean look. I suddenly remember why and stand up

"Because a certain prat shoved me down!" I say giving him a nasty look. Before he could stand up I mumble a spell and one of benches legs broke off, he falls down hard and I snicker loudly making sure he hears.

"Ow! What the hell granger?!" He snaps and gets up wincing rubbing his bottom giving me a look of pure hatred. I just shrug smiling, he narrows his eyes begins to reach for his own wand, before I can stop my self I ask,

"Who taught _you_ how to play piano?!" It came out almost like an insult. He stiffened his hand paused over his pocket and looks at me his eyes practically frozen,

"Why? Am I not _allowed_ to play Granger?" He asks slowly moving his hand into his pocket...

"N-no," I whimper cause something about the tone of his voice was rather threatening, he clearly wanted me to shut up but my stupid brain doesn't know when to talk and when not to.

"It's-its just you're really good and I was wondering..." I mutter having no idea why I confessed to him. His frozen eyes melted just a little but I couldn't be sure, he moves his hand out of his pocket empty and then hesitates before saying,

"No one taught me how to play, we had a piano back at our manor and I had a lot of free time because my parents never really cared about what I di...d" he trailed off and clears his throat loudly and looks away noticing the sympathetic expression in giving him. Deciding to change the topic away from his life outside of school I say,

"I would've done better Malfoy but I didn't want to hurt you feelings by showing you what a boss I am at piano," I say smugly although it wasn't true.

"Of course granger," he says scowling at me but when he turned back around I think I saw the corners of him mouth turn up. I turn around and am about to go back to the piano before I was rudely shoved off.. when I saw a painting. It wasn't of anything it was just a bunch of lines and shapes and paint splatters, I was a little surprised because hog warts only had portraits of people & certain _objects_ but to see this... it looked rather messed up and out of place...

"What are you looking at ?" His voice drawled from behind me.

"Your life?" He asks sniggering and then if remembering Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to laugh with him he abruptly stops.

"Very funny Malfoy, incredibly witty," I say tonelessly not bothering to turn around. But he walks up and leans against the painting so I have other option but to face him and he begins,

"I wasn't trying to be Granger, I'm stating the facts because your life is so pathetic I-" he never finished because there was a loud ripping noise and he lets out a startled cry. His arms flailed around trying to hold onto something for balance and he just happened to grab ahold of my robes pulling me with him into blackness. I let out a scream and mumble a bunch of words that would get me detention at Malfoy. I cast a spell around me so that when I land (if I land) I won't hurt my self. Then thankful for the spell I land on the ground.

"OW!" Came a voice that wasn't mine, but I recognized it immediately because it had the same hard, sneering tone to it.

"Get off my lap granger! You weigh more than a sodding hippogriff!" He hissed, thankful it was dark so he wouldn't see me blush I slid off him and snap "shut up Malfoy! Where are we?" I ask feeling for my wand.

"How am I supposed to know Granger? Narina? We fell through a bloody painting!" He spat. I was surprised he knew what Narnia was decided not to question him,

" _You_ fell through a painting and you pulled _me_ into it," I corrected sharply,

"It wasn't my fault you weren't stable enough for me to grab ahold of!" He retorted accusingly. Yes it's always my fault, I think annoyed and finally find my wand.

"Lumos," I whisper and a warm glow filled the space around us giving me a clear look at scowl on Malfoys face. I looked as if we were underground because we were sitting on dirt, and there was only one way to go other than up. After a few moments of awkward silence and evil looks at each other I asked if we should follow the tunnel.

"I don't know! Why do you keep asking _me_ when _you're_ the one who knows everything!" He says clearly annoyed.

"Fine **I'm** going to go, rather than sit here like a coward waiting for something to happen," I snap standing up my head brushing the top. My last comment must have gotten to him because he gets up too muttering something about not being a coward and before I could warn him about the low ceiling he smashes his head. I try to stifle back a laugh but giggle slips by. His steely eyes flash angrily and I immediately force my smile to disappear. He grabs my wand from me and just starts walking ahead.

"Hey! Where's your wand?!" I snap running to snatch my wand back from him.

"It's in my pocket," he says holding my wand out of my reach.

"Well then get your bloody wand _out_!" I snap and pull the sleeve of his robe so I could reach my wand, and he ends up turning to face me at that exact same moment and our faces are so close that a hair could slip between our noses. His breath was heavy and warm against my lips, and I immediately let go and realize his face was slightly pink like mine. I take this opportunity to snatch my wand back from him. I smirk and this time I lead the way. He follows reluctantly behind me because I know he hates that I'm in charge,and after a few moments of silence he asks cautiously

"Do you hear that?" His voice was barely a whisper but I heard what he was talking about, a bizarre buzzing noise. I turn around slowly and the buzzing got louder and see a swarm of _moths_ heading right at as. Malfoy lets out an extremely high pitched scream, sounding almost exactly like lavender brown. He then drops to the ground in a fetal position and starts yelling in highly panicked voice,

"Get em off! Get em off! Get em off!"

"Relax Malfoy they're gone!" I say between gasps of laughter. He stops brushing his hair, and stands up. His usually pale face was now bright red with embarrassment and his sleek hair going in every direction.

"You're afraid of _butterflies_?!" I ask unable to control my self. He glares at me and snaps

"They aren't BUTTERFLIES granger! They're nasty little bugs, with-with papery wings and beady little eyes!" He says not looking at me and attempts to smooth down his chaotic hair. Then sensing the smug smile I'm giving him,

"At least I'm not afraid of something as stupid as RATS, all mudbloods are afraid such stupid things!" he sneers his eyes glittering with malice. I was offended at first, moths aren't even creepy, they're basically colorless butterflies, and then anger grows inside me.

"It's not like you purebloods are any better!" I spit out and then remembering the question I asked him earlier, I smirk thinking of how uncomfortable he became.

"That's reminds me great Pureblood Malfoy, why are you better," I ask still smirking at him. All the malice from his eyes was gone replaced with annoyance and he scowls at me a look which clearly meant he was pissed and he does NOT want to answer the question.

"Well..." I prompt still grinning like an idiot.

 **Draco**

She asked me that blasted question again. She was grinning like a retard and I knew that she knows I do NOT want to tell her the truth.

"Well..." she urges still grinning at me. I run my fingers through my hair kind of creeped out from the look I was getting. I wondered if I should curse her and run away, finally as if her eyes made me give up on coming up with an excuse I shout,

"I DONT KNOW! Okay Granger I DONT KNOW!" She seemed startled by my sudden outburst, or maybe because I just admitted that something I was living by has no meaning. I get my own wand out and shove past her hoping the moths eat her. They don't. Ugh. I hear her footsteps coming after me and I grit my teeth and keep walking. After what seemed like years I saw a thin flicker of light. I quicken my pace and see the outline of A door, it was the end of the stupid tunnel! Unable to control my excitement (my father would disapprove) of _finally_ getting away from her I basically run to the door shoving it open. And I find my self standing right outside of snapes class.

"I never knew there was a door here!" I head granger squeal excitedly, I forgot she was right behind me. My eyes flick up to the clock and I stare at it baffled. It had been only 10 minutes since we left. I see Granger turn her head in that direction as well and her eyes widen with shock. She immediately started about how she knows it was much longer that that and how the room has special time stopping abilities. I don't even bother for her to finish, I start walking to snapes class feeling blessed to get out of that blasted room and away from her. I walk in not caring if granger was right behind me and I let the door close. She was. I heard the door hit her square in face and her muffled cry. Did she really think I was going to hold the door open for her? I turn when I hear the door open again and see her walk in glaring at me rubbing her nose. Snape pays us no attention he was too busy yelling at Longbottom, the idiot. When he does notice us he simply says go back to your seats and we silently (and reluctantly) do as told. This time I'm the one sitting as far away from her as I can. Weird how we spent almost 2 hours together and it's like nothing ever happened. Neither of us mentioned the room and basically had an unspoken agreement to never bring it up. We spend the rest of potions fighting over the quantity of the potion ingredients and basically had a "who can insult the other person better" contest. The bell rings,

"Meet me at the library after lunch today, I'm not getting a bad grade on this thanks to you Malfoy," she growls.

"We won't get a bad grade because I'm snapes star student," I say smirking at her, knowing that the fact that she's not snapes favorite haunts her. Her face goes slightly red,

"I don't care Malfoy, don't be late!" She says when clearly when she does, and starts to pack her stuff. I do he same glaring at her the entire time, I notice she's having trouble with the zipper on her bag because it looks like she has the entire library in there. And it's like I didn't even have control over my my body and I just leaned over closed it one small swipe. She was clearly much more surprised than me, I just _helped_ her, I  helped the mudblood. I grab my bag and walk silently out the door, although I couldn't see her I could **feel** her eyes watching me. I have no idea what made me do that and I definitely **_wont_** do it again. As I walk into the slytherin common room I notice most people are looking at my hand and I look down wondering what could could possibly be more interesting to look at than my face. And then I see Grangers 4 year old handkerchief still tied around my hand, I feel my face go hot and I rip it off and shove it deep into my robe.

"Stupid mudblood," I mutter under my breath and glare at anyone who looks at me. Then Pansy basically bounces up to me and starts her everyday rant,

"I was wondering Draco..." she purred and slowly wrapped her hands around my neck which I try to slowly pry off,

"If you'd take me to the Yule ball!" She squealed. I agreed without even really paying attention to what she asked me because of the embrace I'm in I don't think I have a chance to say no, and besides I would've gone with her anyway. She then drags me over to her friends and goes on and on about how lucky she is, usually I'd be swelling with pride but for some reason my thoughts keep going to Granger. Granger?! All I can think about that bossy voice of hers contaminating my brain with that question, "Why are you better...". A number of witty answers came to mind but they didn't answer the question. I manage to slip away from pansy and I glare at the green ceiling above by (expensive...obviously) bed. Why did she have to ask me that! I mutter a bunch of unpleasant words at her and then I realized I was late to lunch. Grumbling I got my potions homework (I would've bailed on her but I know I could just copy off her if I went to the library) I walk into lunch and spend the entire time glaring at Granger , potter and Weasley. Potter looked extremely nervous and that cheered me up a bit. I walk to the library and shove the doors open rather loud earning a glare from the librarian. I see Granger at the far end looking rather pissed, I smirk I purposely took the long the way to the library and ended up being 20 minutes late. And as if on cue...

"Why are you late?!" She snaps. I take my time to answer and sit down at a table across from her and drop my bag on the table next to me,

"Look. Malfoys are only on time to things that actually _matter_ ," I say and take out my homework. I look up smugly and see her giving me sour look and we glare at each other for a long time until she finally says,

"Well Malfoy I want to finish our homework today, because we got almost nothing done in class thanks to you," she says and gets out her quill and parchment.

"Of course Granger lets finish the project that's due _next_ _week..._ today, doesn't that make perfect sense!" I snap still glaring at her. She ignores me and starts to work on her homework. I continue to glare at her and then realizing that I'm just wasting time so I start working on my homework too, turns out I don't need to copy off her, the questions are relatively easy. I rock back and forth on my chair trying to answer a question that didn't cover in class (typical snape behavior) then Granger suddenly looks up and snaps,

"Malfoy stop doing that! You could fall over!" And I raise one of my eyebrows at her and she quickly adds "and it's annoying," I swear I saw her blush. I smirk.

"No Granger I won't. Malfoys don't _take_ orders we  give them, and as much as I am touched for you concern I most definitely will _not_ fall over," I say a bit too confidently. She scowls at me and mumbles something about me making a big deal about my last name and then goes back to work. I grin and just to make her more annoyed, I go even further back making sure my chair squeaks loudly as I do so. I see her fingers tighten around her quill making her knuckles white and she's taking slow deep breaths as if to calm herself. Mission accomplished. I  love when people are pissed thanks to me. And then as a reward I rock back even farther and then things were happening in slow motion I loose my balance, my feet leave the floor, my fingers aren't holding onto the table, and I see the warm yellow lights on the ceiling as I fall. Dang it.

 **Sooooo? What did you guys think of chapter 3? sorry i it was a bit boring but trust me the next chapter is when some major things happen so stick around and leave your feedback!**

 **~Pearl2312**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-own nothing so don't sue me**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Hermione**

CRASH! I look up startled and I don't see Malfoys in front of me, I get up slightly worried and then I see him and his chair sprawled on the ground. I immediately burst out laughing not caring if we were in the library, the sight in front of me was hilarious, Malfoys face was contorted with anger and embarrassment and he looked slightly bewildered himself. I held on to the table for balance,

"I-told-you!" I gasp in between bursts of laughter. He gets up clumsily and picks up his chair and glares at me his face doesn't have hatred on it now it had pure loathing.

"I swear mudblood! You mention this to _anyone_ and you **will** regret it!" He whispers in a deadly voice. All the humor inside me drains away I wasn't planning on telling anyone but now...

"Make me" I hiss and take off running out the library doors ignoring the librarian yelling for me to stop. I must have gone five steps before I trip over that stupid cat , I see the ground rushing up to meet me and close my eyes bracing myself. Then I feel someone's arms go around my waist pulling me up. I open my eyes and realize I'm staring into Malfoys. He helped me.

"No. You. Won't" he hisses sounding out each syllable ferociously and then abruptly lets go of my waist because he must have just realized he helped me. I stare at him in surprise as he swiftly turns on his heel and walks away. Finding my voice I stupidly ask,

"W-what about your textbook?" Without stopping or even glancing back, he says.

"Its not mine, I stole from longbottom _ages_ ago so snape would yell at him." I swear even though his back is to me I know he was smirking. I walk back into the library ignoring the annoyed glare the librarian was shooting me. I go back to our table and sure enough inside "Malfoys textbook" was Nevilles quirky handwriting. Then a small piece of parchment falls out it was written in emerald green ink and it said,

"Library at 2- DM" I groan we spent so much time fighting again we barely got anything done.

I lay in bed staring at the warm crimson ceiling illuminated . Poor Harry has to spend a whole _hour_ underwater tomorrow. I glare at the ceiling as if it was its fault for this mess. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I try, I shift over and I glance at the clock on my night table and sigh it said 1:55 am. I throw off my covers and slip into my robe and shoes. It was a gorgeous night out and it wouldn't hurt to step out for a bit.

I crept out opening and closing the portrait hoping not to wake anyone and slip outside. I know I'm not supposed to be out late but really what does it matter. I didn't need a light because it was full moon, I sit down against my favorite tree and stare at the stars naming the constellations. I could feel myself starting to drift off when I see something move out of the corner of my eye.

Sitting up straight all my sleepiness gone I watch as the figure cautiously starts walking to the forbidden forest. Why on earth would anyone go there?! Then the silhouette steps into the moonlight for just a fraction of a second and I catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

Malfoy.

My fists clench reflexively and knowing Malfoy, I don't think he's going on simple stroll so I think it's best if I follow him, because whatever he's doing out here it can't be good. I get up and start following him in the shadows always staying a good 20 feet away from him. He hesitates a little at the edge of the forest but then disappears into the trees. I go after him and pause at the border. Is this a good idea? Why do you even care what that ferret does? You could get expelled for this! But my curiosity won out and nervously went in.

I mentally slapped myself I should have gotten Harry's invisibility cloak. I cast a silenceing charm around me and walk faster hoping not to loose him. He abruptly stops and I hold my breath he turns around but luckily I managed to get behind a rather large tree trunk. He keeps walking and I follow, then suddenly I hear a voice. Not mine or Malfoys but I definitely know it. Malfoy stiffens and stops but then steps into a clearing, I duck behind a bush to watch.

"You're late Draco." Lucius Malfoy spat glaring at him. I was shocked what on earth was he doing in the middle of the forbidden forest? Surely he can't have apparated here...because it clearly said so in Hogwarts a History. But my confused thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy slightly hung his head and says

"Sorry father, I had some trouble get-"

" Don't make excuses," Lucius says with warning tone cutting Malfoy off.

"Now Draco, you **know** why I called you here and I _expect_ a certain answer," Lucius continued, even in the dark I can see the ice grey eyes that Malfoy has inherited.

"Father...you may not agree with me but...I don't-I don't _want_ to be a death eater. I don't see the p-point in hurting mudbloods they-" Malfoy began uneasily but before he could finish Lucius does the unthinkable.

"Crucio!" He says. I slap my hand over my mouth. How could he?! His own son! An UNFORGIVABLE curse! Malfoy goes flying back hitting a tree trunk, dangerously close to where I was. A green flame engulfs him and I want to go and hex Lucius with the nastiest hex known to wizard kind, but I know that could get us both killed. A cry escapes Malfoys lips and I know that he's lost, his father has won. Lucius Malfoy lowers his wand a look of triumph on his face, from harming a 14 year old, let alone you son? I think.

"Get up boy," he hisses. Malfoy doesn't move, he can't move. There was another flash of light and I heard Malfoys yelp, and when the light fades away I see a huge gash on his chest. My bite my hand to stop my self from screaming at him.

"I said get up!" He snaps yanking Malfoy up by the collar of his bloodstained robe.

"You will do as I say, you will become a death eater when the time comes and you will not have a choice." Lucius whispers. I could barely hear them my head was spinning with fury, guilt and pure hatred. I heard Malfoys weak answer,

"Yes f-father." And with that Lucius lets go and apparates into thin air. I stay frozen with fright my hand still over my mouth. Malfoy tries to get up but collapses back onto the ground, and stays still. How could that Monster use an unforgivable curse on his own **son**?! So is this what Malfoys life is like…?

Snapping out of my trance I run over to where Malfoy lay and kneel down next to him. I notice his face had no color what so ever and his eyes were closed, but to my relief he was breathing.

I took one look at his bloodstained robes and know that his wound is not going to be pretty. I gently pry them apart and his white shirt was now a dark crimson, I gently unbutton it and gasp I'm not the squeamish type but this was too much. I take out my wand and remember a spell that madame pomfey used to fix nasty wounds. As soon as the spell came out of my lips his wound started to fade away and eventually leaves his chest bare with no sign of scars. That kid was lucky I know every spell in the book. I sigh with relief and realize He still was unconscious.

"Malfoy?" I say gently, nothing. I didn't know if I should touch him but then decided I didn't care, I shake his shoulders and say his name louder, nothing. Starting to panic a little I notice a steam, I try lifting him but gave up. Godric he weighs a lot more now for some reason. So I just end up dragging him over to the edge of the stream (stupid me I should have just levitated him) I splash some water onto his face and without thinking I say,

"Please Draco?" Malfoys eyes snap open, silver eyes meeting mine, he seemed confused for a second but then his face twists with pain. I help him sit up against a tree trunk and he sits there taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. I take this time time to observe him for anymore wounds and thankfnully he had none, my eyes trail down him I realize that his shirt is unbuttoned and I quickly bring my attention back up to face and notice for the first time it didn't have any sort of "evil" on it, he wasn't glaring at anyone and his face wasn't in that permanent scowl. He looked...alone. After a while I say,

"Do you...need anything?" My eyes searching his face still not sure if he was alright. His eyes snap open and he stares at me not with hatred but suspiciously like I I was someone he doesn't know if he should trust. He slowly shakes his head and asks "why- why were you there?" And I hesitate and just decide to tell him the truth.

"I couldn't sleep and I-I saw you outside and thought you were going to cause trouble or something," I mutter avoiding the amused glare he was giving me.

"How much did you see?" He asks warily like he doesn't want to know the answer.

"All of it, I saw all of it Draco," I was rather shocked that I used his first name and for the first time he doesn't try to hide his surprise. Then remembering how his father treated him I blurt out,

"How could your father do that to you?! That bastard that- that _monster_! I mean.." I trailed off. I honestly don't know why I felt so angry I just thought it was so unfair, it's not like I care about Malfoy. No. I just thought it was unfair. Yes. _Unfair_. I don't care what happens to him...right?

The look of surprise never left his face. And then deciding to change the subject I say,

"You need to go see madame pomfey," because he was extremely pale and looked exhausted. He scowls at me and snaps,

"No I don't!" He tries to get up but falls back down onto his bottom, and I find myself smirking well at least he's back to being the prick I know.. He glares at me and his eyes are still cold but for some reason they look a bit... _warmer_.

"Yes you do! now forget about that stupid ego that you care so much about and let me help you!" I say surprised by the words that escaped my mouth. He opens his mouth answer but I don't wait, I take his arm and drape it around my shoulders and help him stand up.

"I don't need help from a mudblood! And besides people might see!" He says. I let go and he falls down clearly not expecting me to drop him. I felt surprisingly unaffected by his insults, because he said so himself that he doesn't see the point in harming mudbloods. He's just afraid of what that monster he talks so proudly about will do to him.

"It's 2 in the morning I doubt anyone's awake you prat, now shut up!" I say rather annoyed because of his stupidity. I know I should be a bit nicer considering what he just went through, but he obviously hates it when people sympathize for him. I remember that he got pretty annoyed when I felt I felt bad for him, I guess it makes him feel weak or something. I reluctantly offer to help him again and he reluctantly agrees. We walk to the nurse in silence, I had a million questions and opinions on that twit Lucius, but Malfoy doesn't look like he wants to talk about it so I control myself. We stop in front of the doors for a moment,

"Granger-" he starts but I cut him off by saying,

"Don't worry Malfoy I won't tell anyone about this," and then I decide to add with a smirk " _and_ about you falling off a chair." He gives me dirty look,

"That's not what I was going to say granger," he says impatiently but he obviously did because relief washes over his face. Then he takes a deep breath as if he was going to say something he never said before,

"I um...er...I uh just wanted to say..uh thank you.," he breathes out finally "You know for...for helping me .." he mutters avoiding the surprised look on my face, he certainly never said _that_ to me before. It must've taken a lot of courage, I think to myself. I mean the great Malfoy just thanked  lowly granger. He has thanked me before because of the Dinomrae thing but this time I sounded like he _meant_ it. He was about to say something else but then the door opened and madame pomfey stood in the doorway wearing her signature scowl. She took in Malfoy leaning against me for support, his paleness and his bloody robes and her scowl deepened.

"Mr Malfoy what a surprise, I'm not going to bother asking what happened because you either always lie or refuse to answer, but you better get in here right now or we will have issues," she says her nostrils flaring. She then ushered Malfoy inside quickly barely casting a glance back to where I stood, and not even bothering to care why we were out this late.

I love that woman.

I silently walk back to my dormitory in a daze and something hit me, he didn't want to be a death eater but his father is going to make him. And Malfoy didn't live the luxurious life of the poncy rich brat he acts like, he lives a haunted one, spending his holidays _hiding_ from his own father. Malfoy wasn't the person he wanted us to believe he was. I remember occasions which I never gave much thought about when Malfoy was trying to obey his fathers wishes; heartless, but he _couldn't_.

I remember him helping a lost slytherin first year when he thought no one was looking. I was, through the library window. I thought he was leading the kid to a Class that's off limits or something. Then I remember during quidditch games how he looked genuinely upset when people got hurt and just yesterday when Harry got the egg I remember seeing something else in his eyes, happiness. I can't act like I know the real Malfoy, I need to pretend like he's the soulless git I _thought_ he was.

 **Draco**

I wake up in the hospital wing, and I take a minute to remember why. Then it all comes crashing down on me. The look of disgust and hated on my fathers face, the eyes that had no sympathy or regret for hurting his own son. Then I remember seeing eyes filled with the exact opposite, caring and concerned. Grangers. I don't know how I woke up, I honestly felt _dead,_ then I remember hearing her usually bossy, attitude, filled voice now full of concern and panic. For me. Someone she hates.

 _Me_.

She says my name, my actual name (I didn't even know she knew), and it's like that's what caused me to come back to life. I heard her voice before but if felt far away, then when she used my name... I open my eyes completely shocked and see her keeling down next to me. She must have saw it too so I force my face to go blank and then a sharp pain shoots down my side. I realize my shirt is half off and see the huge gash on my chest was gone. She must have healed it I think, as she starts helping me up into a sitting position against a tree. I never thought i would need help sitting up, let alone from HER.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths and even through my closed lids I could see her watching me. I try to block out everything that just happened, I try telling my self it was dream and that I just needed to open my eyes and I'll be back in my bed.

"Do you need anything?" She asks after a while and I thought that was the stupidest question she could ask. My eyes snap open and I stare at her distrustfully why is she trying to be nice and help? _Girls_...Then I ask her why she was there, I mean it couldn't be a coincidence that she was in the exact place and time when I had my friendly father and son bonding moment. She immediately looks away and and mutters something about me going to cause trouble and her following me.

I try to glare at her but couldn't help when a look of amusement washed over my face, did she really think I had nothing better to do other than cause trouble? Then remembering she saw how weak and cowardly I looked I ask almost not wanting to know the answer "what did you see?". I expected her to smirk or look at me in disgust but she doesn't what she does surprised a LOT more.

"All of it, I saw all of it Draco," she says and I do nothing about trying to hide the look of surprise which was on my face right now. My father certainly would be pissed to see me displaying my emotions so publicly. She said my name with power. Like I was someone to watch out for. She didn't make me feel weak and for that I felt an extremely small amount of respect for her. But realizing my face was giving away too much I look away and she abruptly changes the topic,

"You need to go see madame pomfey," she says and I give her my signature glare which I reserved just for her, scar head, and weasely (mainly potter because I don't get why people make such a fuss over him, he's not even talented!) but I find that i softened it just a bit for some reason. I try to get up but was unsuccessful and fell back down. Granger was smirking _her_ signature smirk and says

"Yes you do! Now forget about that stupid ego you care so much about and let me help you!" I was rather surprised she would state that fact so openly and I felt embarrassed to admit that I needed help. I open my mouth to deny but she didn't wait and carefully drapes my arm over her shoulders and helps me up. Forcing my shock to vanish I snap,

"I don't need help from a mudblood! And besides people might see!" I notice granger doesn't even flinch when I call her that and then she just drops me! No lie she just _drops_ _me_! I fall down startled and notice that she looked rather calm usually her face would be pink with anger when I call her that, because she must know now that I don't mean anything I say. I'm forced to do a lot of things against my will and this was the first time I tried to state my own opinion... and lets just say I won't be doing it again soon.

"It's 2 in the morning i doubt anyone's awake you prat now shut up!" Her eyes flash with annoyance which is clear even in the dark. The truth was I _desperately_ needed her help, it felt as if that curse turned my bones into water, and not to mention the pain... she offers to help again and I don't decline. When she just let go she made me feel… **strong** , like even though I went through one of the most painful experiences in my life I'm not any weaker than i was before, Im still capable of doing what I can. And I find myself respecting her because of that. Wow, a Malfoy respecting a mudblood. **_Wow_**.

She showed little to no sympathy, but it was obviously there, a part of me was thankful that she didn't show it because I get hella annoyed when people do but then there a part of me that was... **_glad_**. Glad that she actually cared and was worried, and I felt a feeling I've never felt in my entire life. _Warmth_. (My own mother never made made me feel like that, pathetic life I know). I also knew she had a million questions for me being the swot she is. I still have no idea why she even cares, if it was the other way around I certainly wouldn't, and that's why a part of me feels, _guilty_. Malfoys do and _don't_ do a LOT of things, and feeling guilty is definitely in the  don't category. But I feel like after all I've done.. I don't **deserve** someone to care about me.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy you're awake!" Madame Pomfey said entering the hospital wing and interrupting the thoughts I've never thought about before.

"How do you feel? Queasy? Tired?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously almost daring me to lie to her. Surprisingly I felt fine, I felt refreshed.

"I'm fine really," I say hoping that believes me because I have a nasty streak with the nurse and i don't think that she thinks I'm the most honest person in the world. And I'm known for making a big deal about my injuries so she seemed a bit surprised when I said I was fine. Madam Pomfey narrows her eyes,

"You were in pretty bad shape yesterday, pale and exhausted," and then with a half hearted chuckle she adds,

"Almost like you were cursed." I felt my heart beat so loud I swear she could hear it, did granger let it slip? But then she waves off the idea almost as if it was absurd and says with a sigh,

"Well you look in good health now and I don't see why you should stay any longer... breakfast is nearly over but I still suggest you get a bite to eat," and then with a stern look she says,

"And please try not to get into _trouble_." And then she stalks off over to Finnigan who is covered in some purple goo, must have blown something up again I think as I walk out silently hoping not to attract attention. I don't want anyone to know I was in the hospital wing. The great hall was basically empty except for a few teachers and a lost hufflepuff first year. I wasn't particularly hungry so I grabbed a green apple and snuck back out unnoticed. I decide to take the long way to potions taking my time because snape doesn't care when I show up late, as I am his prized student. As I spot snapes room I find myself dreading to go inside knowing that I need to face granger. I can't let anyone know I've developed a small sense of respect towards her. Then realizing that I'm standing in front of the door stalling, I mentally kick myself. Malfoys don't stall because of annoying girls. I swagger into potions my face in my signature superior smirk and I pray no one asks where I've been.

" , thank you for joining us, we were just taking some notes on the potion ingredients, and we are doing it with our partners," he says nodding towards the empty chair next to granger who was glaring at me. I give her a sour look and sit down as the edge of the table. I wanted her to get the message.

 _Forget everything_

 _But I don't think she will_

We take notes in silence but I finish early since I already know all this stuff. I stare at the wooden table memorizing every dent and mark on it until i felt something hit my shoulder. I look around and everyone else was still furiously scribbling notes as snape barks orders at them, and then I see granger who was also done looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I sigh loudly making sure she hears, I know she's going to have some very personal question like,

"do you still hate mudbloods?" Or something. I open it up and am surprised to see that even if she did ask me a question she still wondered how I was. In her tiny neat handwriting she wrote,

" _Do you feel better Malfoy?"_ I noticed she started to write my first name at first then thought better of it and wrote my last name instead. She knows she can't act normal with me, because after yesterday I had the a bizarre feeling... like we were... _friends_. I practically laughed out loud when I thought about it, Draco Malfoy and mudblood granger as  friends? That would be like saying Malfoys are poor.

It won't happen.

It's not true.

She obviously knows my _real_ self but can let others know.

I try, I honestly do, to follow my fathers orders and be heartless, but that's kinda hard when you _have_ a heart and I sometimes slip. And I know she noticed. That time I helped a lost slytherin find potions when I thought no one was watching, I saw through the library window watching me with a disapproving look and I prayed she didn't see what I had just done. And then just recently when Potter got the egg I made sure I booed and looked absolutely disgusted with the fact that he's alive but on the inside I felt sort of... happy for him. Happy for that blasted attention hog. I think I let some out because granger had looked at me oddly for a moment before breaking into that proud smirk.

Then realizing she was waiting for an answer I scribbled on the back,

" I feel fine... do you still want to meet at the library at 2 today?" And I slide it to her under the table because snape **_hates_** it when people pass notes. She takes it from me and seems to be thinking about it and I pray she says no, because she's the _last_ person I want to work with. Sensing this the stupid girl replies,

"Of course! I have a _lot_ of questions I want to ask you..." I look up at her and she smirks at me and I glare at her. But for some mind boggling reason I find my self enjoying it.

 **Hope you liked it! So this is kinda the main point in the story... so keep reading and review! Hope its easier to read now that its more spaced out! :)**

 **~Pearl2312**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I'm not taking any ownership if I did I'd put myself with Draco instead of that Greengrass cow.**

 **The second task takes place in this chapter and I didn't know how Ron, Hermione, Cho and Fleurs sister ended up in the water so I made this stupid story where the merpeople just like grab them and pull them under. Lol. I know it's pretty stupid but it works with my story so yeah. Sorry about that.**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Hermione**

When I walk into the great hall for breakfast the next day, I find myself immediately looking at the Slytherin table scanning the group for a certain person. My eyes fall on the empty seat next to Pansy where Malfoy always sits and I felt a surge of worry when I saw he wasn't there.

"Why do you even care Hermione?" I scold myself and sit down beside Harry trying my best to look and act normal. Despite my previous scolding I find my self looking up at the Slytherin table every 5 minutes my eyes falling to exact same empty seat, and I immediately look back down hoping no one noticed. No one did. Harry and Ron were busy talking about something called gillyweed for a challenge. I completely forgot that the second triwizard task was today.

Distracted i forget all about Malfoy... until he swaggered into potions. Snape just told him what we were doing and where to sit. He didn't even care that a student walked in 20 minutes late. Favorite choosing git. I don't know why but the fact that MALFOY is Snapes favorite student haunts me, I mean he is really good at potions... but still.

" , thank you for joining us, we were just taking some notes on the potion ingredients, and we're doing it with our partners," Snape says nodding lazily towards me. Malfoy gives me a sour look and I glare at him, although I know neither of us means it anymore. Could Malfoy possibly be a friend? No.

Never.

Not me and _Malfoy_.

Even if we do hate each other a little less he won't possibly think we're friends. And I can't think of him as anything more than my enemy, because after all he's done to me, Ron and Harry I don't even think the **idea** of us being friends exists in his head. He sits down far away from me which isn't that far considering how small the table is but far enough to make his point clear.

Forget everything that happened.

 _Yeah_ _right_.

After while I notice me and Malfoy are the only ones done with our notes, I couldn't talk to him so i passed him a note instead asking how he felt. I surprised myself when I wrote it down, still surprised I didn't even realize I was writing his first name and immediately go over it with his last. No one can know about our strange secret.

I throw it at him and at first he looks around confused then sees me watching out of the corner of my eye. He sighs loudly sounding rather annoyed, at first I don't get why and then I realize from the way he opens up the piece of parchment, reluctantly, that he must have thought I had a really personal question about yesterday. I saving _those_ for later. I watch him open it up and as he reads it I notice that his eyes widen a bit, he looked rather shocked.

Then for a couple of moments he looked deaf to the world in his own thoughts...and for some reason I really wanted to know what they were about. Then coming back to his senses he quickly wrote down a response and nonchalantly slides it to me under the table. Our fingers touch for a fraction of a second but he doesn't seem to notice or if he did he doesn't show it, but just in that very brief moment a warm feeling coursed through my veins. It must just be me because he seemed fine, shrugging off the bizarre feeling I unfold his note in my lap because Snape was keeping a careful watch over everyone.

In his surprisingly neat handwriting of course in green ink (that kid _loves_ his house colors) he wrote,

" I feel fine... do you still want to meet at the library at 2 today?" I knew he wanted me to say no but it was the perfect chance for me to ask some questions. So I write back,

"Of course! I have a _lot_ of questions to ask you..." I smirk as as I see his eyes narrow and as he looks up and glares at me. We go back to our notes and I swear out of the corner of my eye I think I saw him smile.

At lunch Harry's talking about the triwizard thing and I know I should care but i find my gaze wandering over to the Slytherin table. Again.

"What has happened to you hermione?!" I ask myself and force my gaze back down. Then I could feel someone eyes on me and I look up and see Victor Krum staring at me rather intently ignoring the gang of girls behind him. I quickly look away and found myself staring into familiar cold, silver eyes. Malfoy noticing me watching immediately glares at me looks around making sure no one saw him.

After lunch I wish Harry luck and practically _run_ to the library. I never thought I would be eager to go see  Malfoy. I must have waited for half an hour until he finally strolls in taking his time to walk over to the table I'm sitting at and smirks when noticing the annoyed look I was sending him.

"You prat! You were late on purpose this time weren't you?" I snap as soon he sits down. Still having that

"Malfoy" smirk on his face and trying to sound all innocent he says

"Of course not Granger why on earth would I be late on purpose? It's not like I enjoy annoying you." Of course that ferret enjoys annoying me he makes _that_ pretty obvious then he adds,

"Well now that I'm here let's start on the project," the stupid grin never leaving his face,

"You know that's not the reason we're here," I hiss at him irritated.

"What are you talking about Granger?" He asks clearly enjoying making me wait.

"Look Malfoy I don't have any patience today, I will hex you if I have to in order to make you answer my questions. I know you don't want to talk about it but..." I say trying to figure out if I should tell him the truth then deciding I don't care i finish, "I just want to try and help." I felt slightly embarrassed to be admitting that to him but he doesn't say anything. For a moment the smirk vanished replaced with a look that reminded me of of how he looked back in the forest, not evil but alone. He looked like the misunderstood jerk he was. He runs his hand through his hair and glares at me all signs of non-evil gone. I glare back at him enjoying making him uncomfortable. Soon it was a contest and he backed out first,

"Fine! Just 3 questions Granger. Just 3, and I know you're going to probably try to sneak in a 4th but I'm telling you now that's not going to happen," he spat. I grin and agree.

"Do you think you're going to become a... death eater when you're older...?" I ask in a hushed voice so no one around us hears. He looks at me for a moment narrowing his eyes,

"Her and her bloody questions," he mutters his breath and I clear my throat loudly to let him know I can hear him just fine. He gives me a dirty look and then averts his gaze to a random book on the table.

"I guess so. I take it you saw my father yesterday, he made it pretty clear that I don't have a choice and what the consequences are," he says his voice slightly cracking at the mention of his father. I didn't know what to say so i just said...

"Oh." What an idiotic thing to say Hermione! He actually talking about his real life and you say something _that_ stupid! At least try to make him feel better! I snap at myself. And then in an attempt to reassure him without thinking I reached out gently touch his hand. We were both startled by my creepy gesture and immediately pulled my hand back forcing my face not to turn red. What did i just do?! I wanted to reassure _Malfoy_?Then deciding to ask my next question (which I know he's not really fond of) in attempt to change the awkard silence in between us I ask,

"Do you still have the same feeling towards...mudbloods?" my voice breaking on the last word. He scowls at me like he knew it was coming and says,

"Do have to answer this one?"

"Yes you do." I say firmly and his scowl deepens. We stare at each other for couple of moments, him frowning and me waiting. Finally he takes a beep breath and he says,

"No Granger I don't... Ever since you asked me asked me that _stupid_ question I kept trying to think of an answer... but I didn't have one. So I realized there is no _better_ ," he says avoiding my shocked expression. He must hate being wrong because he had to force the words out, I could tell. I grin and earn myself a dirty look, then he looks down at his "watch" which is non existent,

"Well it's almost time for class, lets work on the project later," he quickly says and gets up to leave. I jump up and block his path.

"I still have one more question," I say frowning at him

"And class doesn't start for another 2 hours because of the triwizard task," I add my gaze telling him to sit his arse back down. He groans and mutters something about throwing a book at me.

"Fine, hurry up then I have better things to do than be here," he says impatiently and sits back down folding his arms over his chest almost like a wall between me and him. I study Malfoy for a moment and then blurt out,

"Do you think we're friends?" I immediately regret it because he uncrossed his arms and stiffens, and the little color in his face drains away, I look down and fold my fingers in my lap playing with them nervously wondering if I should cast a memory charm on him.

"No Granger we're not." He says his voice cold and feelingless no anger no nothing, and without another word he gets up and starts walking out, but just before he goes out the doors he turns back to me and his eyes say what his mouth couldn't.

"I'm sorry"

I sit there staring out the window, still confused on what just happened. Then a shocking thought hit me, I actually _wanted_ Malfoy to say... yes To my last question. WTF is wrong with me?! Then I see a small crowd at the lake and for second I don't get why but I am delighted for the distraction. Then I slap my hand on my forehead, the triwizard task. Glad to have something to take my mind off Malfoy I head out to where Ron, Neville and Harry stood.

"Good luck Harry!" I call out as he jumps in and I hear Neville beside my looking rather green and nervous. Everything that happened next went by in a blur. Me, Ron, Cho and Fleurs sister were-I don't know how to say it but… _pulled_ under water! I honestly didn't know what happened one second I was standing next to Neville watching the water and the next Im  in it?! **(A.N I've always wanted to know if the viewers just stare at the water or if they can actually see what's happening Inside...staring at water for an hour can get pretty boring lol)** Viktor was who rescued me, Cedric rescued Cho and Harry managed to help Ron and Fleurs sister.

But Harry didn't surface with them... everyone waited nervously and poor Neville thought he'd killed him... Then at last he surfaced and lands on the pier extremely pale and looking rather ill.

"Harry!" I yell and shove my way through the crowd and throw my towel around the thin ratty one he had. I kiss his head and give him a some what motherly you-scared-me-to-death talk. Dumbledore gave Harry 45 points making him tie with Cedric in first place, A bunch of Slytherins objected and Malfoy was one of them.

Malfoy.

Darn it.

I forgot all about him for a while now a wave of thoughts come crashing down on me. I force my mind to rid the thoughts of him and try focusing on Harry. Eventually harry is taken away with the other champions and Ron trailed after Fleur, like a dog to a bone. Soon it was just me and some weird ravenclaw first year who was studying grass. I stand on the pier facing the dull water. The sky was a brilliant steely grey reminding me strongly of a certain persons eyes, whom I'm **trying** not to think about. But that seems impossible because I was interrupted by his familiar cold voice which I've grown to like and hate a bit less.

"Well Granger, what are we doing here alone? Where are Potter and weasely? I thought they were you're friends," I ignored the first part and realized Malfoys voice faltered on the last word. I don't turn to face him and say softly,

"I didn't care to join them at the moment," and then for some bizarre reason I add (shocking us both) "the sky looks like your eyes," I immediately feel him stiffen and the glare he was giving me previously softens. I shiver realizing i gave my towel to Harry and that my robe was still in the library from my pleasant conversation with Malfoy. He takes a step closer so that he was standing next to me a good 2 feet in between us, he turns and then notices I'm drenched. He then snaps at me,

"Granger?! You're soaked, and you don't even have your robe? It's freezing out! How much stupider can you get?!" Before I could come up with a snide a remark I realized he had shrugged off his own robe and that it was now gently draped over my shoulders. I freeze for a second completely shocked and look up at him confused trying to understand this gesture. He avoided my gaze and continues to stare at the water but looked a bit confused himself.

"Um...uh thank you," I say creating an awkward silence in between us. To cold to care at the moment I draw the robe tighter around myself feeling a lot warmer and notice it smells like mint and some spicy herb.

I like it.

Then I realized how close he was standing next to me, now only about 6 inches in between us. As if reading my mind he slowly sctoots away and then abruptly says,

"I need to go," and he takes off looking around nervously as if to make sure no one saw what just happened.

"What about your robe?" I call out stupidly after him, but I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't turn around. I slowly walk back into the castle leaving wet foot prints as I go and I have a feeling filch is going to hunt me down. I walk into the common room and there is a small crowd no doubt around Harry.

"Hey hermione!" Ron says coming up to me a tired but big grin on his face, he really loves being in the spotlight. I didn't have a chance to ask how he was before but before I can he asks,

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin robe?" The smile vanishing from his face replaced with a look like the robe was something from the bottom of his shoe. Uh oh, I forgot to take it off! Think fast Hermione!

"Oh this old thing? (Although it was perfectly new) funny story actually, you see Ginny and I were playing this muggle game called truth or dare. And well she dared me to wear a Slytherin robe inside gryfindor and see everyone's reaction," I say hoping my _extremely_ pathetic lie would be enough. Surprisingly it was, Ron grinned and says,

"I'm surprised Ginny would think of something like that!"

Relived I give him a weak grin and then he adds, "blimey Hermione you need to go dry off, I thought someone as smart as you would have enough common sense to know that you could catch a cold." His ears turned bright red because he sounded just like his mom and then hurriedly adds "erm...well see you at dinner!" And then he disappears back into the small crowd. I sneak upstairs hoping not to attract anymore attention, I go into the girls dormitory, and I grab some dry clothes out of my trunk. Just as I shrugged off his robe it occurred to me what had just happened. Malfoy gave **me** his robe. _Malfoy_. I didn't give it much thought before, but that action was exactly un-Malfoy like. Usually he would have laughed at me and purposely make a fuss about how warm he was. Malfoy was being… _nice_! Those are two words I'd never thought to use in the same sentence,  Malfoy and nice.

As I put it on my bed planning on giving it to him later, something falls out. I pick it up and realize it's a moving photograph of Malfoy and his father, it was wrinkled and worn from being handled too much but you could still clearly make out exactly what was on it. The picture must have been taken years ago, Because he looked only about 5 or 6 and he was on his first broom no doubt, wearing a huge smile and waving ferociously at the camera, his signature bright blonde hair disheveled and sticking out in every direction making him look absolutely _adorable_ , with his father smiling proudly at him, his face no longer in that permanent frown. I study the picture a little longer, Malfoy actually looked...happy. And his father was acting just like a normal one, not trying to hurt his own son. He looked like he had a normal childhood, how did he end up like this? And why does Malfoy carry his nightmare in his pocket? Just when I thought I understood him, I don't know anything about him all. That prat! Why did he have to be so confusing to understand!

Sighing I put the picture back into the pocket carefully making sure there was no sign that I saw it. I doubt he would've liked to know that I saw that rather personal picture.

I hurry to the great hall because i told Ron and Harry I'd be there early . As I turn a corner I crash right into Viktor Krum.

"Oh! Sorry." I say embarrassed.

 **( A.N Going to attempt a Bulgarian accent sorry if it sucks.)**

"It's alright Hermy-own, I vas aktually looking for you," he says in that thick Bulgarian accent that makes girls swoon at the sight of him. But I was startled why was Viktor Krum (possibly the most famous quidditch player) looking for me?! I didn't even know he knew my name-or close to what my name was...

"Really? Why?" I ask hoping my voice doesn't sound shaky.

"Vell... I vos vondering if you vould go to the Yule ball with me," he asks ignoring the gasps from the gang of girls who were spying on us.

"Me?" I ask unable to control myself.

"Yes," he says still smiling hopefully.

"Of course! I'd love to go with you." I say breathless pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. A look of relief washed over his face and he says,

"Great! I vill see you tomorrow then!" And he walks away leaving a group of sobbing, heartbroken girls behind, who were giving me murderous looks. My mind was still processing what just happened, Viktor Krum asked me to the ball! Viktor Krum! I didn't even know where I was going after that, completely forgetting about meeting Harry and Ron. I turned a sharp corner and walked right into Malfoy who was surprisingly holding a bag filled with books and from the looks of it was coming out of the library. He dropped his bag spilling the contents out and he glares at me. Then realizing who I was his glare deepens (What the hell! I thought we were good.)

"Watch it Granger i believe we have eyes for a reason !" He hisses and bends to pickup his books. I guess Malfoy being nice was too much to ask for, it's like asking if it's Christmas in may. Don't get your hopes up.

"Sorry Malfoy," I mumble and bend down to help, "oh! That reminds me!" I says and reach into my bag and pull out his robe and hand it to him.

"Ew no I don't want anything soiled by your touch!" He says in fake disgust.

"Really?!" I ask sarcasticly and throw the robe over his head. He pulls it off making his usually perfect hair disheveled and it falls over his eyes reminding me of how cute he looked (ew I just thought Malfoy looked cute) in the picture.

The picture.

As he pulled the robe off his head the picture fell out and was lying right in between us. He snatches it up immediately and shoves it into his bag and his face goes a brilliant scarlet

"Don't worry, I already saw it," I say a smug smile on my face. His face turns pinker and he glares at me.

"You're so nosy Granger ," he says not looking at me but at an extremely interesting wall behind.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's just a picture, andyoulooked adorable in it.," I say in attempt to make him feel less uncomfortable. But it made him more annoyed.

" I'm not embarrassed!" He snaps and then he then abruptly changes the topic,

"I saw you talking with Krum, did he want you to finish his homework?" Malfoy asks all signs of "embarrassment" gone replaced with a smirk. I was getting rather annoyed with him,

"No, he asked me to go to the ball with him," I say slowly and get up to walk away. The smirk disappeared from his face and he was staring at me his eyes wide and a look of disbelief on his face. Slightly offended I turn to walk away,

"Stop lying Granger!" He calls out still wearing that look of disbelief. I turn and say smugly,

"I'm not, why so surprised Malfoy?" He scowls at me,

"I thought you were going with potter or weasel or someone... definitely not Krum." He says eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well I am going with Viktor, who are you going with anyway? And if you say that Parkinson rat I get to push you off a cliff," I say annoyed. His face goes bright red and I know that he's said yes to pansy already, as much as I enjoyed seeing him embarrassed I really want to know-

"Why were you at the library? Thought you haven't been there in years," I say rolling my eyes. His face goes even redder for some reason,

"I haven't, I had to get some books for Snape," he says quickly, glaring at me and shoved the books into his bag, then he practically _ran_ in the other direction his robes flying out behind him. I stand there shocked, Malfoys real character is getting more and more confusing. He tries to be all snotty and rude but his books are all on, poetry?! Why would Snape need poetry? I doubt Snape even knows what poetry is! Then it hit me, those weren't for Snape they were Malfoys! Draco Malfoy is a secret poetry addict. No wonder he was in such a hurry. I grin wickedly at the wall and walk away giddy with excitement. A celebrity asked me to the ball, and I have blackmail material against Malfoy. Heh.

 **Sorry bout the short chapter...gets better though so keep reading! And reviews would really make my day...*hint hint* ;)**

 **~Pearl2312**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. If i had a time machine i would go back in time and make Draco mine. lol.**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Draco**

I walk out of the library feeling kinda bad for what I just did. Granger asked me if we were friends!? I was shocked to know that she had the same thoughts as me. For a moment I was actually about to blurt out _yes_ , then remembering my father I decline rather harshly. What is happening to me...I wanted to say YES. She's messing with my head too much I swear that's the only reason. If my father hears a word about me being friends with a mudblood, let alone the one he hates, he will make sure I learn what the consequences are. She could just be a teenager and I could be his own son, but that doesn't stop my father. He'll just blame it on someone else and get them sent to azkaban since he works for the ministry. I should have at least told her why we couldn't be friends but I panicked because there was a Slytherin extremely close to where we sat. I honestly thought she would be relieved If I said no, but she actually had hoped for me to say...yes. I could see in her eyes how much that hurt her, the eyes with so many feelings looked, hurt.

Because of me.

I've insulted her before I think I've even hexed her before (she punched me so that evens it out) but I never felt bad, but now there was genuine regret swelling inside me. And I felt bad. Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy, the death eater who tortures mudbloods... _felt bad_. For a mudblood.

For Granger.

I turn back to her just before I leave the library her eyes are hard and look hurt . That made me feel bad.

Why does she have to ask the most mind boggling questions? I ask myself as I walk outside for the second triwizard task thing, because Crabbe and Goyle forced me to go mainly because there would be free food after. I stand next to that weird creevy kid who takes pictures of the most boring things. Like potter for instance. I watch with fake interest as the Champions jump into the water, it was really pretty boring because you stare at water until they surface. If they surface. I remember hearing a scream and then when I look down from the stands I see see someone being pulled into the water.

Then Fleurs sister and Cho Chang were pulled in by what looked like an extremely ugly mermaid. Then I hear weasels high pitched scream and a flash of red hair as he too was pulled under. I didn't really care that weasel was taken I honestly would have wanted him to be pulled into the water. Some of the teachers panicked and Dumbledore says to stay "calm" when 4 people were dragged under water. Then after a couple of intense minutes Krum comes up with one of the figures I didn't see who because of that stupid creevy boy.

Then Cedric Diggory surfaced with Cho and every one cheered. I was one of them. He may be a hufflepuffian but the Diggory boy _does_ represent hogwarts so...Then weasel and Fleurs sister arrived except potter wasn't with them. I actually felt worried for a moment. He may be an attention hog and I may have a reputation as his enemy but that doesn't mean I want him **dead**. At least not _totally_ dead. Just _majorly_ injured, or something.

Eventually he shoots out of the water and lands on the pier, that creevy boy was bubbling with happiness and was taking a LOT of pictures. Dumbledore awards Harry second although he was _clearly_ last and a bunch of my friends objected I didn't at first then Crabbe and Goyle look at me like well-do-something. So I smack Creevy upside the head to show my annoyance hoping it was convincing and walk away.

I didn't feel like going back in so I shake off Crabbe and Goyle at the food stalls. I wait until I thought I was

the only one there but I saw a someone standing on the pier looking at he water. About to turn and go back I realize the person has slightly bushy hair and I recognize her immediately.

Granger.

My first thought was to go and apologize for being such a jerk at the library, but I know the consequences. Wow I actually wanted to _apologize_ to her. Malfoys don't apologize. We hurt. And wait for others to apologize. Instead I go up to her and make some snide comment about her being here alone.

"Well Granger, what are we doing here alone? Where are Scarhead and weasel ? I thought they were you're friends," my voice. breaks on the word "friends" and I pray she she doesn't notice. I expect some witty remark but she just says softly,

"I didn't care to join them at the moment," and then she says "the sky looks like your eyes," I immediately stiffen and the glare I was shooting her fades slightly and I look up. The sky was grey. I was slightly offended my eyes aren't grey, they're _blue_. Why does everyone get that wrong?! I was about to tell her but realized that might annoy her so I stayed quiet. I take a step forward so that I was standing next to her a decent gap between us. I turn to face her and she shivers, she was soaked to the bone! So she was the other person who was pulled under! I suddenly wanted to kill those ugly mermaids the reason unknown. Am I being protective?! Hell. no.

"Granger?! You're soaked, and you don't even have your robe? It's freezing out! How much stupider can you get?!" I ask harshly, when I care about someone my short temper comes into play and I lash out at that person, I felt rather surprised to realize that meant I care about her...no you dont. I scold myself, you just have manners...yeah _manners_. Without even thinking I slide my robe off my shoulders and gently drape it over hers.

She stiffens and looks at me a shocked and confused look on her face. I pretend to not notice and continue staring at the water.

"Um...uh thanks," she says slowly creating a really awkward silence between us.

WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. DO

Realizing there was only couple of inches in between us I scoot away. Then imagining what my father would do if he saw that I just did I suddenly say,

"I-I have to go," and walk away from her as fast as I can. I heard her call out after me but it was too risky to go back because the few people outside were giving me odds looks. I shock myself when realizing how much I'm trying to protect her (have to admit it now, I am being protective ), in a way it's the least I could do. She's helped me a lot without even realizing it and I could at _least_ keep her alive as a thanks. As I walk into the castle I notice the corridors are deserted, I take this opportunity to sneak into the library. Yes the _library_. No one knows this not even the librarian. I use the portrait next to the bathroom on the 3rd floor to get inside without anyone knowing, not even Dumbledore knows where it is. I go in there to read… ** _poetry._** Laugh it off the shock lasts for a second. Yes poetry. No one, not even my closest friends meaning those idiots Crabbe and Goyle know about my secret hobby.

The only person who does know is the librarian...I made her swear on her most prized bookmarks she wouldn't tel anyone. I know that if potter or weasely find out I'm going to need to start going to another school because they won't stay quiet about it. I don't know why but when I first read it i was immediately drawn to the depth and... _mystery_ of it, poetry has so many different meanings and that's what I love about it. Its almost like a puzzle.

I admit, I'm a weird kid.

I stay in the library for about an hour before checking out 20 or so books and shoving it into my bag and I crawl back out of the portrait, just in time to see Granger talking with Krum in front of the great hall. I quickly start walking in the other direction she's the **last** person I want to see right now, but I don't know if it was luck or karma but she walks right into me. I drop my bag spilling some of the books out. I glare at her cursing my rotten luck.

"Watch it Granger you have eyes for a bloody reason!" I hiss and I bend down to shove the books back into my bag and I was rather surprised (and nervous) when she kneels down to help. Then she says,

"Oh! That reminds me," and pulls out my robe from her bag. I simile inwardly but say,

"Ew no I don't want anything soiled by your touch!" But I immediately regret saying it because I remember saying relatively the same thing just days ago.

"Really?" She asks sarcastically and throws it over my head. I pull it off and I notice her studying my face for a moment and she goes slightly pink. Then my eyes fall on the picture of me and my father lying right between us. Shoot! I pick it up and shove it deep into my bag wondering how much she saw.

"Don't worry I already saw it," she says with a small but smug smile. That witch doesn't know what privacy means and I feel my face grow so hot I swear you could cook a three course meal on it.

"You're so nosy Granger!" I snap not looking at her on purpose but some wall behind her.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's a just a picture, and besides you look adorable in it," she says, I don't know if she was trying to help or make me more pissed. I wasn't surprised that she called my adorable its hard to say I'm not. The reason I didn't want her to see it was because that picture sort of...had my _soft_ side in it. I mean I know she noticed I rarely look like that, and she now she must think I'm some sentimental looser who carries around a picture of himself and his _beloved_ father.

"I'm not embarrassed!" I snap although I obviously was, then since I desperately wanted to avoid this conversation I say,

"I saw you talking with Krum earlier, did he want you to do his homework for him?" A smug smirk now plastered on my face.

"No, he asked me to go to the ball with him," she said slightly irritated and gets up. I stiffen and wonder if I heard her correctly my face in complete shock and bewilderment. Her and _Viktor Krum_?! My absolute favorite quidditch player?! NO! This can't be true!

"You're lying!" I say weakly still in a state of shock. Please say you're lying I find my self praying. She turns around with a smug smile on her face and my spirits don't _sink_ they freaking _drown_!

"No im not, why so surprised Malfoy?"she asks innocently. I scowl at her,

"I thought you were going with potter or weasel... definitely not Krum!" I say looking at her trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"Well I am. Who are you going with anyway? And if you say that Parkinson rat I get to shove you off a cliff," she says no doubt very annoyed. How did she know! I feel my face grow hot again, am I **that** predictable?! Thankfully she changes the topic…to something worse. My poetry.

"Why were you at the library? I thought you haven't been there in years," she says rolling her eyes.

"I haven't, these are for Snape," I say quickly, glaring at her for asking so many questions. I shove my books into my bag trying to cover the titles and walk- sorry _ran_ in the other direction. She stood there watching me and as I turned the corner and I see her lips curve into a mean smile. I groan and smack my palm hard against my forehead, she must have seen the titles, I'm never going to hear the end the end of it. How were you so careless?! Around her?! I scold myself harshly. That stupid girl better not let a  breath slip by about what she saw, if she does... I haven't killed anyone yet but she might be my first.

The next day I practically drag my feet to potions and tried not hex Snape when he said we're working with our partners. I don't even need to look up, I can feel Grangers smug smile drilling a hole in my head. I sit down carful to not look at her and glare at my quill. Eventually we were working on the potion, so far she hasn't mentioned anything she just yelled at me for adding an extra pixie wing. But of course it doesn't last long,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Malfoy loves poetry,

How cute" she says in a singsong voice.

I look around nervously to make sure no one heard us and I glare at her,

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger, I haven't read any poetry in my life," I hiss at her running a hand through my hair.

She gives me an incredulous look,

"Don't even try to deny it Malfoy, I saw the books. And although I misjudged you I never thought **you'd** read poetry," she says and pours some green liquid into the cauldron.

"I told you those were for Snape!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Alright why don't I just ask him," she says and slowly lifts up her hand.

"No!" I snap, jumping up and forcing her hand back down. She looks at me startled and I let go of her hand. Then she grins, almost daring me to deny it again. I know I can't object anymore, she won. She knows.

"I hate you Granger," I say avoiding the smirk she was giving me.

"The feeling are mutual," she assured me and then adds

"I haven't told anyone...yet. Just imagine how happy Harry and Ron will be when I tell them!" Her eyes mocking me. I start to say something but she cuts me off,

"But… I can keep my mouth shut…for a certain price of course," she says in a low voice creating a dramatic effect. I snort,

"And what is that? I probably have _much_ more money than you, thanks," I say the smug smile returning to my face

"I don't want any money I want you to...write a poem about _me_ and...and dye your hair _red_ for the rest of today." She says trying hard not to laugh. The smile immediately vanished from my face, I didn't know she was _this_ cruel.

"NO WAY, am I doing the second one," I say stubbornly. She pretends to pout and says,

"Well it's either that or everyone knows about your _poetry_ addiction," she says innocently.

"But today's dance practice, and no one wants to dance with a weasely," I whine glaring at her.

"You should have been in Slytherin," I hiss at her. But she wasn't listening she was flipping through the potions textbook,

"Oooh! Here's the spell that turns your hair red!" She squeals exitedly.

"I swear I'll murder the creator of that spell, I mean it's so bloody _pointless_!"

"Oh hush! I'll make later and give it to you during lunch because if Snape catches me I'm going to get detention for a week," she says sounding rather disappointed.

"But…you still have to write me a poem!" She says happily no longer upset. I grin wickedly inside my head. I could actually enjoy this.

"Alright Granger," I say feigning annoyance and pull out a piece of parchment and pick up my quill. As I start writing I notice she's peeking over my shoulder,

"Make it good and no lying," she warns. I ignore her.

"Stop looking!" I snap and cast a charm so only I can see what I'm writing. This is what I wrote,

" _Hermione Granger the bossiest witch alive._

 _She asks infinite questions and obviously has no life._

 _Every teacher teachers favorite except for Snape._

 _She's clearly jealous of that handsome bloke Malfoy for occupying that space._

 _Her greatest fear is failing a class, I mean how pathetic is that._

 _Hermione Granger the bossiest witch alive, I don't care if you hate me for saying this, but you said no lies._ "

I grin at what a stupid poem I wrote. I don't even think it is a poem more like a bunch of _facts_.

"Are you done?" She asks eagerly,

"Yup!" I say in mimic with mock eagerness. The bell rings and she shoves a small bottle with some red liquid into my hand.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed.

"The hair dyeing potion, I couldn't wait so I just did it while you were writing," she says happily.

"Right," I mumble and glare at her.

"Well here's your poem!" I say excitedly and shove the parchment into her hands and walk away. I turn just in time to see her eyes widen with shock and anger, she looks up and when she catches my eye she yells,

"Malfoy you GIT!" Most of the corridor heard her but I didn't care, I smirk and run up to lunch hoping she doesn't attack me from behind. She storms into the great hall her face flushed with annoyance and then she turns in my direction and gives me a dirty look. I smirk at her enjoying how pissed she is then her face breaks into a mean grin and she nods at the bottle in my hands. I scowl because I forgot I still had it. She sits down between potter and weasely and mouths "go on!".

I glare at her wishing my eyes could turn her into ice, because that's how mad I was. I _never_ back out of challenges so I unscrew the lid and a foul smell travels up my nose. I take a deep breath and gulp it down my throat burns and I just realized she could have messed it up and I could possibly be poisoned. I see her elbow potter and weasely and motions for them to look at me. I hear a faint, _POP_! And the Slytherin table goes quiet. I look down at the silver plate in front of me and see a once handsome but now freakishly ugly boy with extremely red hair looking back at me. I looked like a blasted _weasely_! I look up to see Granger and potter in hysterics along with the rest of the houses. Even some Slytherins were trying to stifle their smiles and weasely was looking rather pissed that I stole his color. Please, like I'd do this willingly! Then with a wave of his wand all laughter stops and my hair was back to normal.

"50 points from Gryfindor Ms Granger next time make the potion after class is over," snarls Snape giving her a cold look. I look back down at the plate in front of me and let out a relieved sigh, cause I saw my regular gorgeous self looking back. I snicker looking at Grangers face go beet red and she scowls at me before turning around. I see some other Gryfindors giving her dirty looks and I smirk, she deserves it. Never try to embarrass a Malfoy either you're plan will backfire or you'll get embarrassed yourself. I eat my lunch relived and smack anyone who mentions what just happened. Snape is bloody awesome.

 **Well what do you all think? Im not exactly a"poet" but i always feel like Malfoy had some cute dorky hobby that no one knew about. Im not calling poetry lovers dorks mind you, im just saying it would have so sweet if Malfoy had some embarrassing obsession. The next chapter is a MAJOR one so stay tuned! Love ya'll!**

 **~Pearl2312**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- i do not own anything if you don't believe me read this sentence again.**

 **A/N- Just a quick note some real dramione happens in this chapter, maybe little bit for more mature readers but nothing** **inappropriate.**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Hermione**

"Malfoy you GIT!" I yell not caring who hears. I thought her would actually write a decent poem considering the number of books he had yesterday. None of that poem was about me (it was extremely offensive I _have_ a life, thank you very much!) I wouldn't even call it poem he just used that as an excuse to insult me on paper! I'm mean why would I be jealous of that prat?! I just think it's... _unfair_ of snape to pick him over me, I'm **not** jealous. Maybe not _very_ jealous…Alright fine I admit I am rather jealous. But still…

I walk into lunch fuming and I glance over at the Slytherin table and see Malfoy sitting his seat wating with a look of smug satisfaction on his face. The NERVE. I give him a dirty look and then see the bright red bottle in his hands, and my lips curve into a smirk, and I nod towards the bottle. He looks down and the smug look vanishes from his face and he frowns at me. I sit down between Harry and Ron and mouth "go on!" Eagerly. He gives me such a cold look I swear my blood froze. He cautiously uncorks the small bottle and looks inside it, then he twisted up his face as if me smelled someting something nasty. Malfoy looks up and narrows his eyes and then mouths suspiciously,

"Did you poison it?" I roll my eyes and scowl at him before mouthing back,

"Yes of course i did" i say sarcastically and he gives me a dirty look. He shoots another glare at me and then takes a deep breath before tipping the contents into his mouth. Wow he _actually_ did it! I expected him to chicken out but he must really want his secret to be safe.

I elbow Harry and Ron and gesture to Malfoy, they'd like this. In small puff of smoke his pale hair was replaced with a bright cherry red. Contrasting against his pale skin, me and Harry howled with laughter but Ron didn't join in he looked annoyed probably because someone from the ravenclaw table yelled "weasley" at him. I don't know which was funnier, the horrified expression on Malfoy's face as he carefully reached up to stroke his hair or the how stupid he looks in that color. Suddenly the laughter ceases and I see snape hovering over him, Malfoys hair back to normal. Snape was looking right at me and I gulp I shouldn't have made the potion in class.

"20 points from gryfindor, Ms Granger next time make the potion _after_ class is over," he growls and my face goes a brilliant magenta with embarrassment. I see that git Malfoy snickering and I scowl at him before turning back around. I open my mouth about to spill his lame secret because I was rather annoyed at snape, but then realized he did do what i asked him to. And it wouldn't be fair if I didn't keep my end of the deal…Stupid prat. I reluctantly close my mouth and ignore the scowls other gryfindors are giving me.

Dance practices were rather boring to be honest. Professor Mcgonagall gave a somewhat boring speech about socializing, it was kinda awkward really.

"Girls will release their inner swan and boys will unleash their ferocious lions from inside...," she said said before continuing along with her stupid lecture (first time I thought lectures were pointless). Ron however didn't have enough common sense to shut up while she was talking...typical.

"Ah mr weasley come join me up here," she says a fake smile plastered on her face. Ron didn't even know what he why because he wore a clueless expression mimicking Crabbe. He looks at me eyes pleading and I mouth "to dance," his face goes red and mcgonagall clears her throat. I never felt so bad for him in my life, he slumped over to where Mcgonangall stood,

"Your hands go on my waist- yes just like that- oh bring this arm up a bit- good now move this arm down a little- no down- _down-_ Mr. Weasley i said down!- yes finally- excellent!" Mcgonagall instructed making rons ears go pink with embarrassment. Someone whistles earning a bunch a snickers and making poor rons face go deadly. I turn to see who did it and lock eyes with Malfoy who was smirking with an extremely smug look on his face. Then when he sees me watching he purposely runs a hand through his snowy hair reminding me of the unfortunate event at lunch. I glare at him and give him a look that says don't push, I could spill his stupid little secret whenever I like so he better watch it. He immediately stops smirking and scowls looking away from me almost like saying I'm not worth his time anymore. Fine like I care.

During study hall we were talking about the ball and Ron and Harry still didn't have dates for the dance. I realized i still haven't told them about me and Viktor and I open my mouth to tell them the splendid news but then Ron says, **(A/N this next part only happened in the movies not the books)**

"Who are you going with? I mean it's okay for a guy to go alone but for a girl it's just sad.…" he says shrugging. All the happiness drains away from me. I knew they would be shocked if I went with Viktor but did Ron and Harry really think I have no social life as to not even have a date? I mean he just assumes I don't have one?! I may be obsessed with school but that doesn't mean I don't care (well I honestly don't) At least Malfoy thought I _was_ going with someone and didn't just assume I don't have a date at all. I can't believe I'm thinking this but Malfoy actually had manners, where as Ron…

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's already asked me!" I snap harshly and then hiss,

"And I said yes," Ron raised his eyebrows and wore a look that said "stop lying", i force myself to not cry and walk out hurt and annoyed muttering a bunch of words which I greatly disapprove of. I storm into the common room and see Ginny as the only one there. She takes one look at my face and demands what happened. I tell her everything about Viktor about Malfoy (not the poetry) and Ron. Her eyes narrow at the mention of Her brother,

"Hermione you _know_ my brother is a complete  idiot when it comes to expressing his feelings, he wasn't trying to hurt your feelings I'm sure, but he's too stupid to realize he did," she says softly, I scowl

"I know but I just can't believe they're so surprised to hear that I have a date, I mean I am a girl after all!" She sighs and says,

"Hermione look at me- I've lived with that prat for 13 years and one thing I've noticed is that he _never_ thinks about what he says, and how it effects the other person. Just forget about him, all you need is a good distraction." I give her a weak grin and say,

"You're right, I just got a bit annoyed that's all." She smiles and says excitedly,

"So you're Viktor Krum's date huh?" I blush and say yes and Ginny squeals in happiness making a smile tug on my lips,

"Well then we have a lot to do, you need some new dress robes no way are you wearing that ratty one from your first year because you look absolutely _awful_ in orange, and you **need** some new shoes because all you've got are those ugly brown ones, my we have a lot to get! And your hair! Not to be rude Hermione but we _need_ to tame that mess, I think maybe a couple of gallons of that sleekeasy stuff would work oh and-" she says barely stopping to get air, and next day I stand in front of the the mirror wondering who I'm looking at.

Ginny really outdone herself this time, she insisted on going to hogsmead on saturday and she made me waste all of my birthday money on this dress, a pair of shoes, and 5 gallons of the hair taming stuff. I look at myself in the mirror and frown, I look completely different. A bit too different for my taste.

I wear this gorgeous pink dress which I couldn't resist even though I wanted to, it was silky and soft and was hemmed delicately at the ends. I wear silver shoes that are extremely uncomfortable but Ginny threatened me to keep them on, I wear a simple necklace that matches with the shoes, and my hair (most shocking part) was soft, smooth, _normal_ and done up beautifully just with a flick of my wand. (It took us almost 2 hours to get it like that) .I look up at the clock and realize the ball was about to start.

I hurry to the stairs that lead down into the great hall and immediately find myself super nervous . I peek out behind one of the pillars and see Harry standing with Parvati Patil, that must mean Ron came with Padma. I scan the crowd for Viktor and catch a glimpse of blonde hair, Malfoy looked extremely bored and Pansy kept trying to get him dance. I find myself smirking, so he _was_ going with her. I see lavender standing with dean, Neville was standing with Ginny, Seamus was with a ravenclaw and I saw Cedric with Cho. I make my way down the stairs hoping not to attract attention but the exact opposite happens, the hall quieted down by a considerable amount and most heads turned in my direction. Viktor catches my eye, smiles, and offers me his hand which I take slowly blushing, because this is WAY too formal and I pray I don't do anything stupid. I wave to Harry and Parvati and hear her say,

"She looks beautiful!" I mentally note to thank Ginny later because the late night trip to hogsmead was _totally_ worth it! As we enter the ball room I notice most people are staring at me and Viktor and I feel my face grow hot. I look up just in time to lock eyes with Malfoys. He stood with Pansy clutching tightly to his arm and he had that same sneering look as always pinned to his face. He wore black dress robes which in my opinion went well his pale skin, and I noticed that it looked he didn't spend time on his hair at all. I would've expected him to make his hair better than perfect today but he let it loose and it gently falls onto his eyebrows. I would _never_ tell him this but he looks a LOT better with his hair like that, not that ugly slicked back style he favored back in our 1st year. I glare at him and for a mere second the sneering look flickers replaced with-if I'm not mistaken…jealousy. Jealously?!

My thoughts were interrupted when Viktor leads me in to the dance floor and we started to dance. Viktor danced beautifully! And I must say I didn't do too bad myself. As we were dancing I look over at Neville who danced extremely well (shocking). And then I catch sight of Harry and felt bad for Parvati because-I'm going to be totally honest... Harry is a _horrible_ dancer! Then my eyes flick over to Malfoy and I don't know if I'm surprised or if I was expecting it but i see him dance nearly-if not  better than Viktor. He makes dancing look like walking, he does it smoothly and with ease. Pansy was obviously struggling to keep up with him...The only person I didn't see dancing was Ron. I caught sight of his no offense but _horrid_ dress robes and saw him sitting with an extremely annoyed Padma, _watching_ me with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

When we stopped dancing Viktor was going to go and get us some drinks, my first instinct was to go yell at Ron but I remembered what Ginny said and decided to forget it. I politely asked if Harry and Ron would like to join us then Ron got really shirty with me. Calling Viktor the "enemy" and a bunch of rude things. I had to back Viktor up because he's actually really sweet and just because he's from durmstrang doesn't mean he's _evil_ , and eventually me and Ron ended up having a heated argument. He keeps blaming me for no reason and I couldn't take it anymore.

I eventually just tell Viktor I'm leaving early and start heading to our dormitory, but Ron decides to follow me... we enter the common room in silence and Ron carefully shuts the door behind us and then it was full out WAR. We were yelling and screaming at each other so loud i swear they could hear us back at the ball.

" Ron you sodding jerk! Why did you have to ruin everything?" i shout furiously and Ron's eyes widened a little but he was quick to fire back,

"ME?! How did i ruin everything? _you're_ the one who decided to the ball with that thick headed vegetable from the _enemy_ school!" he retorted and i scoff half in disbelief and half in anger.

"Well if you don't like, you know what the solution is don't you?" I yell glaring at Ron who stood a good ten feet away from me. But none of us noticed poor Harry who had just walked in and was watching with a mix of alarm and exasperation on his face. I admit our arguments are getting more frequent...

"Oh yeah? What that?" He shouts back at me narrowing his eyes.

"Next time there's a ball ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" I shout my eyes beginning to brim with tears and Ron seemed at a loss of words. I turn sharply on my heel trying to cover up my face from Ron and I storm up to the girls dormitory to calm myself. I let out a furious scream and kick my trunck hard only to scream again with frustration because i just ended up hurting my foot. Then I decided I needed some fresh air and time to cool down so I slide back out of my dormitory careful to avoid Harry and Ron and sneak outside. I storm down the corridor and make my way into the courtyard, My vision was blurry with tears and I didn't see that I walked right into someone. I loose my balance and feel myself falling down, then two strong arms encircle my waist steadying me.

"God Granger you're so clumsy!" Malfoy drawled in that familiar voice. He then abruptly lets go of my waist because he was still holding onto me. Then noticing my tear stained face he asks,

"What did weasely do?" A hint of concern in his voice which was a first. My head snaps up slightly surprised that he knew, and I though i saw anger in his face but it was gone too quick,

"That's none of you're business!" I snap and then immediately apologize realizing he was trying to help, again that's a first. I don't know why but I tell him everything that happened and he surprisingly listens without making any rude comments, as I keep talking the fire in his eyes grow and then I decide to move the subject away from Ron.

"Where's pansy, I thought you were here with her," I say and then the anger from his face disappears replaced with annoyance,

"She **_was_** until some of her friends kept calling me a weasely! She just ditched me after," he says hotly making sure that I heard the annoyance in his voice. My face goes red with guilt,

"I'm sorry," I say feeling really stupid. Then I smirk and ask,

"Poetry huh Malfoy?" Nodding towards the small red book he was frantically shoving into his pocket.

"NO!" He snaps looking at a suddenly very interesting piece of grass on the ground. I smirk seeing him uncomfortable was way too much fun.

"Like I'll believe you, anyway I want you to rewrite that poem about me because it was _awful_ and I know you can write a more decent one." I say slightly annoyed remembering what he wrote. Malfoy doesn't answer and starts walking away from me.

"Where are you going?" I ask _running_ to catch up to him, I just realized how fast he walks.

"Away from you!" He snaps and walks faster.

"Bu-" I was cut off when he abruptly stops and I crash into him.

"Ow, what happened?" I ask walking around him and come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who was leering down at Malfoy. Then he shifts his gaze over to me and he smiles nastily,

"Ah i knew you had it in you Draco!," he says delighted.

" This place needs ridding of slime like her and you just made my job a lot easier! Good work son," he hisses and motions for Malfoy to step aside. Then after a moments hesitation Malfoy steps in front of me and I realize he's not turning me in but actually protecting me.

"Get out of the way boy!" Lucius snarls but Malfoy doesn't move still standing there like a barrier between me and his father.

"No, expelliarmus!" Malfoy yells and Lucius's wand goes flying.

"Go!" Malfoy yells at me, I didn't need to be told twice and I take off running without knowing where, and find myself headed right towards the forbidden forest. IDIOT! I duck behind a tree and see Lucius Malfoys face contorted with anger and he picks up his wand and yells something at Malfoy who goes flying back and lands sprawled on the ground. I run up to him to help him up,

"What are you doing Granger?!" He hisses

"My father will hurt you! Go!" He says.

"No." I stay stubbornly "he's going to hurt you too! that monster you call your father is heartless. You _can't_ stay and I won't let you," I finish and help him up. He looks at me for a moment probably debating whether to say thanks or slap me for my idiocy, suddenly he jumps up pushing me down just as Lucius' curse hits the tree behind me making it explode into flames. Lucius swore loudly and raised his wand again.

"RUN!" Malfoy hisses and we take off into the forest. The branches scratch my dress and face, I stumble once or twice thanks to the stupid shoes, but Malfoy steadies me from behind. I turn to see his father getting far too close to not panic, and I urge my legs to go faster, then I hear Malfoy cry out and turn to see him on the ground Lucius hovering over him. I gasp and stop, taking step towards him,

"Granger go NOW! I know what I'm doing!" He yells and he turns around and I see for the first time in his eyes… _warmth._ His plead with me to listen and I realize how much he cares. About me. Malfoy cares about _me_.  Malfoy.

I turn, my lungs heavy with regret and take off in the other direction as fast as my legs can carry me. I hear a blood curdling cry and a bright flash of green light. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming and taste blood, tears cloud my vision as I run farther and farther into the forest. I stop unable to go anymore and sit down on a rock, and bury my face in my hands.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! how could you just leave him?!

 _How could you?!_

You're the monster not his father!" I scold myself and cry into my hands. I hear more faint noises and see faint flashes of light. I remember how his eyes looked so different, not the cold, infuriating Malfoy I loathe, but the warm, quirky, poetry loving... _Draco_ who I reluctantly admit I've grown to _…like._ A pain like none other swells inside my heart, I care about him too. I _care_ about  Malfoy.

I care about Draco.

Then it hit me, why he said we couldn't be friends, because he was keeping me safe then too. He was protecting me. _Draco Malfoy_ was trying to keep me safe.

I hear a noise like thunder and then everything went silent. My loud sobs echoes into the dead air. I hear all the faint noises around me, the wind blowing through the trees, the owls, the crickets, the rustling of leaves, and the loud snap of a twig. I jump up whipping out my wand, the forbidden forest is the dangerous place and I know from experience, I've only been here once or twice before and let's just say those visits were not pleasant. Another twig snaps and for a second I think Lucius found me, I walk backwards my wand trained out in front of me, and I bump into someone. I whip around my wand ready and see his eyes.

The ice cold eyes that made me _melt_.

I let out a half disbeiving and half relived gasp,

"D-Draco?" I choke, and I throw my arms around him, he was startled for a moment because he stumbled back a few steps, then he awkwardly slides his arms around me crushing me into his chest. I cry into him pressing my face against neck, and he buries his in my hair and I feel him take deep shuddering breaths. He smells like Mint and cinnamon. I like it. He makes me feel... safe.

We stay like that for a long time holding onto each other tightly afraid to let go.

"I'm...sorry Granger," I heard him murmur at last, and I pull back wondering why he said what I was about to say.

"Why?" I whisper studying his face, he had a gash on his forehead , his hair was disheveled and mussed ,his robes were now ripped and dirty and he was slightly limping but other than that he was fine.

"For everything! I put you in danger, and you could have gotten hurt..." He says avoiding my eyes. I force his gaze back to mine

"No, I put _you_ in danger. You could've died because of _me_ " I say quietly and then add with a smirk,

"By the way did you _apologize_ to me Malfoy? My _someone's_ been working on their manners." He blushed, it was adorable, and gives me a dirty look. Then he looks down and says,

"Your arm!" I look down and see a long scratch on my arm I didn't even realize it was there. Without waiting for my response he pulled my handkerchief (the green one with smiley faces) I was stunned for a minute because I'd never thought he'd keep it, I expected him to throw it away or something. Then again I don't know the real Malfoy. The fake Malfoy was predictable but the _real_ one is full of surprises. He takes my hand in his and ties it around my arm.

"I never thought your 4 year old handkerchief would come in handy sometime," he says teasing. Suddenly he drops his hand to his side because he held on moment too long, I smile and gently lift my fingers to touch the cut on this forehead. It immediately fades away but neither of us noticed. He seemed slightly startled by my brazen gesture but doesn't say anything. I let my hand drop in slight embarrassment and look down, then I feel his fingers tilt my chin up and he wipes away some stray tears on my face. My mouth parts slightly while I try to understand what this gesture means but before I could even react, I felt his soft lips land on mine…and my mind went blank.

I froze shocked and startled but he used this time to wrap one arm around my waist and pull me closer. My head spun with confusion and nervousness, Malfoy is kissing me. DRACO MALFOY. The same Malfoy whom I have _loathed_ ever since I met him. My E. N. E. M. Y. I repeat this in my head 24 times before deciding that I don't care. He proved to me he  cares about me. He proved to me that he can change. He proved to me that he isn't like his father.

He proved to me that I'm worth dying for...

I got over my shock and before he could pull away I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back harder. He was surprised but got over it quickly, and pulls me closer and closer crushing me into him almost desperately, until there was no space in between us. He opens his mouth and nudged mine open as well, his tongue gently caressing my lips making a small sigh escape, we kiss deep in the forbidden forest, forgetting about the world around us, forgetting what people would say if they saw us, forgetting everything...

except each other.

Granger and Malfoy.

 _Hermione and Draco_.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine breathing heavily, our lips slightly touching. His deep, ragged breaths were warm and heavy against my mouth, I noticed he tasted like cinnamon and peppermint... I liked it. Malfoy opens his eyes and for the first time I realize they aren't the stormy grey I thought they were, but a gorgeous pale... _blue_. I gaze up at him for a while before asking him again,

"Do- do you think we're friends?" He smiles…an actual _smile_ , first time I've seen him do so and he replies,

"Yes, I think we are Granger. I think we-in some twisted way-are," and then he adds with a wicked gleam in his eyes,

"Maybe a _little_ more," I feel my face grow warm and he gives me one of his annoying (but freakishly cute) smirks but it almost seemed shy now. Then he tilts my face up to to his and I feel his warm breath tickling my lips before he greedily captures my mouth with his once more. And I admit I didn't even consider protesting.

 **A/N- YASSSSS it finally happened! Some parts of this chapter may be a bit unrealistic like with Lucius and all but i wanted their kiss to be a hurt and comfort kind of scene, and Lucius was just the guy to set the mood for this chapter. So what are your thoughts? i dont think it was rushed but i definitely could have added more detail between this. But lets be honest we all just want the dramione.**

 **~Pearl2312**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own the characters. if i had a genie in a lamp i'd wish that i did. :p**

 **A/N- IM BACK! to make up for the long break im going to post the next chapter too, its going to be a lot longer this this one. Chapter eight is mostly just the previous chapter from Draco's point of view but the next chapter will have more fluff. Dont worry.**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Draco**

I walk out of the great hall cursing Granger, it was all her fault I don't have a date anymore. Not that I liked dancing with Pansy she's awful at it. It was going fine for a majority of the time but then while we were hanging around Pansy's annoying little friends is when things started going downhill. They kept making annoying comments about yesterday and how I looked remarkably like a weasley. And no Malfoy likes to be called a bloody _Weasley_. Eventually I cracked and muttered a spell under my breath causing this girls nose hair to grow past her chin. It was awesome. Although Pansy didn't find it very amusing. She called me "the most insensitive boyfriend she's ever had".

I guess mumbling that we weren't even dating under my breath was a bad move. But it's true, people assume that we're together but _really_? Come on now. She glared at me and flips her hair in a over dramatic way and stormed off after her friends and she didn't return. But by tomorrow she'll pretend like nothing ever happened and start sweetening up to me again. She loves attention and that's about the only thing we have in common. Truth be told I hated it in there so I was pretty glad she left.

I stroll outside and to one of my favorite spots to read, and pull out a small red book from my pocket. It's one of my favorite poetry books, by Flynn Callsworth (a wizard poet...duh). Almost everyone is at the ball and it's snowing out so I doubt I'll be caught, because everyone is inside enjoying the warmth of the castle. Well almost everyone...I remember seeing that large lump Hagrid, with Madame Maximame and somewhere in the gardens and that pathetic Ravenclaw chaser named Roger Davis with that beautiful girl Fleur. I lean against a tree and flip open the open the book but for some reason I just stare at the same spot on the paper not being able to concentrate, I just still can't get over the fact that Granger actually came to the ball with Krum. I remember looking around feeling rather annoyed because Pansy kept bugging me to come dance.

Then I see her.

I didn't recognize Granger at first she almost never steps out of her uniform and I used to think she didn't have any other clothes. But here she was wearing this delicate silky pink dress, her hair was unrecognizable it looked smooth and _normal_ …she looked...I know my family will murder me for saying this but forgive me... **gorgeous**. Amazing what effects a couple of gallons of sleekeasy can have on her. For once she was insult free. When she walked in holding onto Viktor, I actually felt… I would  never tell her this but... _jealous_. The dress goes perfectly with her auburn hair and eyes making them the brightest thing in the room despite the numerous chandeliers. I couldn't take my eyes of her earning many annoyed looks from Pansy. Granger meets my eyes, for a mere second the corners of my mouth were about to turn upward but at the last second I resisted.

She doesn't smile either but I think I saw her lips twitch slightly. As she slides past where I stood, I saw her curious gaze travel down what I wore and I know I saw this happen... I saw her nod her head slightly as if she approved of what I wore and I couldn't stop the weird little smirk from sliding onto my face. I was wearing black velvet dress robes, they was extremely expensive despite the simplicity. This was one of a kind, of course, it's made of the finest velvet, custom fitted just for me. Not to brag or anything...Surprisingly I didn't spend anytime on my hair, I just let it loose today. Shockingly because of Granger. I remember one time when I made fun of her hair, she said mine looks unnatural, the way it was plastered to my head and she thought I bleached it! I don't _bleach_ my hair, it runs in the family... hopefully. So I decided to do what she said and not spend much time on it and surprisingly a LOT of pansy's friends commented on it. She was _right_. Should I be surprised?

Just before I left I remember glancing at weasleys absolutely horrendous dress robes. It looked like something you'd wear in the 1500, probably was because almost everything he owns are hand-me-downs. I noticed he too was staring at Granger, he looked extremely annoyed and rather jealous. Like Granger would go with him, I mean she deserves someone better. I was surprised he even had a date, probably the girl felt bad for him. My thoughts were interrupted when someone comes storming by, she walks right into me and looses her balance. I recognize the pink dress immediately because I spent most of the time staring at it. It was Granger.

"Someone's rather clumsy today" I observe smirking as I steady her, then I abruptly let go because my hands were on her waist. I look down at her and see her face stained with tears, for some reason anger swells inside me, it's not like I care why she's upset. Right? I hoped she couldn't tell and I ask,

"What did weasley do?" I meant to sound sarcastic because I wanted to try and get a rise out of her, but a hint of _concern_ wormed its way into my voice and I hoped she didn't notice because I certainly didn't want to sound _concerned_ for her. That's disgusting. But I just _knew_ it was that ginger haired twit who made her cry, he doesn't know how to act around girls and it looked like he was ready to pound Viktors face until it was unrecognizable. She looked up shocked (I was right) and snaps,

"That's none of your business!" I was taken off guard, here I was actually sorta, kinda, maybe-ok fine concerned for this girl, and she just snaps at me? Realizing my thoughts she quickly apologized, she leans against the tree beside me playing with her fingers and sighs. She tells me what happened and I shockingly listened without interrupting although a number of sarcastic comments flooded my brain, and as she kept talking my hate for weasley grew, I never thought I could hate him more than I already did. Suddenly I wanted to call up those ugly mermaid things and tell them to finish him off. Sensing this she changes the topic,

"Where's Pansy? I thought you were here with her," all my concern and hate vanishes and annoyance takes over, I feel myself stiffen and I glare at her before saying,

"She **was** until her friends kept calling me a weasley! She ditched me after!" I say hotly making sure she heard the annoyance in my voice. I was actually secretly thankful that Pansy left but I liked watching people feel guilty. It feels good. She does hear the tone in my voice and her face goes red with guilt and she mumbles,

"I'm sorry," then her face beaks into a smug grin,

"Poetry huh Malfoy?" She asks nodding at the book I'm desperately trying to shove into my pocket.

"NO!" I snap and feel my face grow hot.

"Like I'll believe you, anyway I want you to rewrite that poem about me because it was _awful_ and I know you can write a more decent one." She says her voice slightly irritated at the last bit. I will **not** write a more decent poem for _you,_ I find my self thinking and start to walk away hoping she just leaves. She doesn't. Should have expected that.

"Where are you going?" she asks almost sounding disappointed.

"Away from you!" I snap and for some reason my feet take me towards the forbidden forest. Big mistake. There was a flash of green light and as it fades I see my _**father…**_ leering down at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stop frozen, and I feel her crash into me from behind. Why did Granger have to follow me today of all days?!

"Ow what happened?" I heard her say, don't come around me, stay where you are, _don't come around me_ , I pray. But she doesn't stay where she is and comes around me. The stupid girl. And she freezes upon seeing my father. My father shifts his malicious eyes from me and stares at her in disgust. He then smiles nastily,

"Ah i knew you had it in you Draco!," he says delighted.

" This place needs ridding of slime like her and you just made my job a lot easier! Good work son," he hisses and motions for me to step aside.I hear Granger let out a small strangled cry from beside me, she thought I was going to turn her in. How much stupider can she get. I step in front her and my fathers smile vanishes from his face replaced with hard scowl,

"Get out of the way boy!" He snarls, I don't move. I have no idea where this sudden confidence in me came from, but one thing is going in my mind.

 _Keep her safe_.

"No! Expelliarmus!" I shout and my fathers wand shoots out of his hand. He roars with fury and lunges at me, arms outstretched. I dodge him him just in time and turn to Granger who looked petrified.

"RUN!" I hiss at her and she stupidly takes off towards the forbidden forest, I needed her to go back inside to get a teacher, to get help! But she does the exact opposite, the forest is exactly where I didn't want her to go. Stupid witch. Because I was too busy cursing Grangers idiocy I didn't notice my father slowly picking up his wand. Before I could react he shouts a curse at me and I go flying, my back crashing into a tree and I crumple into a heap on the ground. I try to get up but fall right back down, then I turn my head and see Granger rushing towards her eyes wide and fearful.

"What are you doing Granger?!" I hiss at her,

"My father _will_ hurt you! Go!" Desperation wormed it's way into my voice and I hope she gets how serious the situation is. She doesn't. How shocking.

"No." she says stubbornly

"He's going to hurt you too, the monster you call _father_ is heartless. You can't stay and I won't let you." She says and helps me up. I don't exactly know if I should be touched or pissed. Before I could say anything in response I catch sight of my father behind Granger, his wand pointed straight her and I jump up pushing her down just in time. The curse shoots over her head in a thin but powerful green line and the tree behind her exploded into flames.

"RUN!" I hiss and we take off running deep into the forest. I feel branches scratching and tearing at my horribly expensive dress robes but they're least of my worries right now. Granger kept stumbling and tripping in front of me and I try to steady her from behind. She should just stick her ugly normal shoes. I glance back, immediately regretting it because a wave of panic washed over me, my father was extremely close and was getting closer. I heard him mumble a spell and I feel my feet go rigid and I fall down hard. My father stops in front of me looking down with disgust, reminding me of the last time we were here.

I turn to see Granger has stopped and she takes a step towards me.

"Granger go NOW! I know what I'm doing!" I yell and I realize how much I want to keep her safe. I _care_ about her. I care about… _Hermione_. I thank Salazar in my head because she turns back around and disappears into the trees. I hear my father let out a low snarl of fury and I turn to face him, I was trembling on the inside but I hoped my father couldn't sense my weakness. Honestly I have NO idea what I'm doing.

"I'll find her later, now you need to know what happens when you don't follow orders," My father growls and then points the wand right at my chest and yells,

"Crucio!" A cry that caused my father to flinch escaped my throat. It felt as if my blood, skin and everything inside me was replaced with fire. My bones felt non existent and I felt like someone dropped a caldron filled with bricks on my head. Lucius lowers his wand smiling, and I choke as tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. I can't let my father see that I'm weak. I feel the pain subside replaced with an anger that I never knew existed. And I explode. A low growl escapes my throat and I jump up pointing my wand at my startled father.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I shout, but my father easily blocked it. Regaining his balance, and a feral look on his face,

"Stupefly!" He growls and I manage to block it just in time but I drop my wand in the process. Without even waiting for me to pick up my wand he yells,

"Avada Kedavara!" and I feel something inside me snap. Granger was right he truly was heart less. I move aside just in time and my head pounding with anger and hurt. He would actually **kill me** if it meant more power. I knew my father wasn't like most, but I never knew that he cares so little. I doubt he cares at all. He'll do _**anything**_. For power.

Soon we were fighting, father and son. Thankfully dark magic is something I'm really good at. My father put me in a bunch of dark wizardry schools before hogwarts, I never really found dark magic that useful because hogwarts has pathetic teachers but now I'm grateful for my knowledge. I'm shouting spells without even knowing what they do and I'm trying my best to avoid being hit. Finally I catch my father off guard and spell hits him in the chest and he drops to the ground. His feet and arms were bound together by an invisible rope. I glare down at my past idol, my role model, my hero. My father. Who was now helplessly struggling to move. I felt no sympathy for him, I just felt hurt.

"You may think you won Draco, but you've lost. When The dark lord has returned he'll destroy Potter _and_ that mudblood. You're a disgrace to our family… you _blood traitor_." Lucius spat and then vanished into thin air with a sound like thunder. I stand there panting heavily, I didn't know what he meant about the dark lord but my insides burned when he called me a blood traitor. I spent my entire life obeying my fathers rules and it took a single night to wash all that away. I try blinking away my tears, Malfoys don't cry. I suddenly felt exhausted and I feel my shaky knees give out and fall into a heap on the ground and close my eyes. Everything went black.

Then something comes into my vision and I see russet eyes staring back at me. Concerned, warm and forgiving.

Granger.

My eyes snap open, my father is dangerous to her and her stupid little friends. I get up, my feet still feeling rather unstable but the thought of her kept me going, I need to make sure nothing happened to her. I walk deep into the forest having no idea where she could be. I keep stepping on twigs thanks to my clumsy legs and I pray no unwanted creatures heard me. I walk backwards my wand in front, glancing around cautiously. Suddenly I hear something... I watch my surroundings warily expecting my father to jump out from behind a tree. Then I bump into someone and jump around a curse on my tongue and see _her_. Safe.

Those amber eyes staring back at me. Granger lets out a shriek of half relief and happiness.

"D-Draco?" She chokes and practically _throws_ her arms around me. I admit was **completely** taken off guard. I was not expecting such a… _touchy_ gesture, but she didn't give any signs of letting go. I stumble back a few steps still rather shocked because she basically _pounced_ on me. I feel her warm tears slide down my neck and I realize she cares about me. Granger actually cares about _me_. She was worried. I felt my lips curve into a small smile but I quickly force it to vanish.

I awkwardly wrap my arms around her not knowing where to put my hands, eventually I rest them on her back crushing her against my chest, and I bury my face in her hair and take deep, ragged breaths. She smells like strawberries and books and she feels so safe and protected that I feel the weird feeling that I crave again…warmth.

Because of her.

We hold onto each other almost scared to let go of the other, for what seems like a _long_ time.

"I'm...sorry Granger," I mumble my voice slightly muffled because my face was pressed against her hair. She immediately pulls away and I resist the urge to pull her against me again. My body felt cold and vulnerable without hers wrapped around it.

"Why?" She whispers and studies my face and body no doubt checking for any injuries. I thought it was bloody obvious why,

"For everything. I put you in danger you could have gotten hurt…" I say avoiding her questioning gaze. I've only ever thanked her, I don't think I've apologized to _anyone_ (except my father). She forces my eyes back up to her face and quietly says,

No, I put _you_ in danger. You could've been hurt because of _me_ " I was going to tell her she was wrong but then she says with a smug smile,

"By the way did you _apologize_ to me Malfoy? My _someone's_ been working on their manners." I instantly feel my face grow warm and I could picture the pink tinge taking over my face. I give her a dirty look almost regretting apologizing to her, then my eyes fall onto her arm. There was a big scratch on there, It went from her wrist to her elbow, and I feel a sharp pang of guilt. It was my fathers fault. Without thinking I reach into my pocket and pull out her handkerchief. Yes the ugly one that's supposed to belong to a toddler. I take her small hand in mine and tie the green fabric around her arm carefully. I could feel her slightly shocked expression on me, I don't know why I still have it but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it no matter how many times I try.

"I never thought your 4 year old handkerchief would come in handy sometime," I say mockingly. If she was annoyed she doesn't show it and then I let go of her hand because I was still holding it. Oddly it felt like our hands fit perfectly together. She smiles and then gently lifts her fingers to my forehead, where I had a rather bad cut. I freeze, shocked. I never knew i could feel a touch this way, her fingertips were soft and curious and sent a warm tingly feeling throughout my body.

I felt…happy

Merlin, I think it's been _years_ since I felt like that. The only reason I carry around that picture of me and my father is because that was the _only_ other time in my entire life that I felt happy. That's why I looked up him so much, but now Granger made me feel the same way...

She lets her hand drop back to her side and she looks down a pink blush staining her face. I smile slightly and tilt her chin up so she was looking back up at me, her brown eyes wide and still sparking from crying earlier. I don't know why I did it but I feel my fingers brush over her cheeks wiping away streaks of tears that remained, she shouldn't cry for someone like me. Granger looked almost confused for a second and before I could I murder myself-my lips landed on hers.

I know if my father were here he would do more than just kill me for kissing a mudblood, but I didn't care. I don't know where my sudden confidence came from and I could tell she was was equally as shocked and confused as me. She stood there frozen, no doubt thinking exactly what I was thinking. I'm kissing Granger. HERMIONE Granger. The same Granger I despised for years, all because of her blood (the super annoying way shes the best at every subject). Because she was a _mud_ blood and I was a _pure_ blood. Because of our _blood_. It's such a stupid thing to use to define someone, they can't control it. I'm mentally kicking myself for actually believing all those stupid prejudices I was fed by my father. What does blood even matter when she can make me feel like this? She made me feel good, she made me feel like my life is worth living, she made me feel _different_.

I expect her to shove me away but I was more than a little surprised when she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, pressing her mouth against mine, kissing me harder. I was so shocked I almost let go but I got over it quickly, and my firm grip on her waist tightens, and I pull her closer and closer until there _is_ no closer, and I kiss her almost desperately relishing her silky soft lips. We go from light and gentle to firm and deep, I feel her fingers grip tightly onto my robe and I cup the back of her head in my hands drawing her face closer to mine. For those few blissful minutes I didn't care about anything. I didn't care if my father were to hurt me, I didn't care if I was a blood traitor, I didn't care what people would say. I only cared about her. Her and her _only_.

Granger.

 _Hermione_.

I slowly pull away and rest my forehead against hers, our lips still brushing softly. Her small warm breaths floated across my face and I savor every one. She tasted like something sweet and...different. I open my eyes and see her amber ones studying mine rather intently and then a small smile crawled onto her face and she asks the question I've been dying to re-answer.

"Do you...think we're friends?" And I smile. I don't know the last time I smiled like this but it certainly wasn't recent...

"Yes. I think we are Granger. I think we-in some twisted way-are," I say and then I add with a wicked grin,

"Maybe a little more…" her face almost instantaneously goes red and I find a smirk playing on my lips. I gently bring my hands up to her face and tilt it up so her forehead would meet mine. Then I hungrily capture her lips once more with no intention of letting go. We kiss deep In the forbidden forest... for-I don't know how long but it didn't feel long enough...we were lost in our own world. A world without murderous fathers. A world that won't judge us. A world that was... _safe_.

She pulls back and opens her eyes, blushing a little. I feel my face grow warm despite how cold it was and look away embarrassed. It's not that I've never kissed anyone...some unfortunate lip locks with Pansy and some girl that fancied me who came over for dinner...but it's the fact that what just happened. Happened. She was the very LAST person I thought I'd end up liking, actually I don't even think I thought of her as an option. And I'm positive Granger feels the same way. I'd be lying if I said I even thought of her in this way, I just saw Granger as the annoying, way too smart mudblood. Because i just thought of her as this piece of filth I could never see the actual person she is, she's more than just a muggle born who is the best in everything, she's a person. A person with a personality. And in a way this is all thanks to professor snape, if he hadn't made us partners then we would have never been trapped in the room together, have our little arguments in the library and just be...together. I look back at her to see her blushing profusely, and I smirk.

"Sooo," I begin awkwardly not knowing if I should bring up what just happened between us...or if I shouldn't.

"Erm...uh...um..." She stammers her face going even redder and I snicker. This is a once in lifetime opportunity, seeing Granger stumble over her words.

"You smell nice?" She blurted out almost like a question and I couldn't believe that the smartest witch I know just said something that...weird. Her face flushed a deep red and I see her kick her foot like she was scolding herself. I raise my eyebrows in amusement and start laughing causing her face to grow pinker.

"Not exactly the conversation topic I was aiming for Granger but thanks. It's some minty garbage my mother forced me get," I say and I saw a smile slide onto her face.

"Erm...you smell rather nice yourself." I add quietly looking down. What is happening to me? I'm-I'm SHY?! First of all I don't _blush_ and second why the hell am I talking about how she smells? Yeah...we're really bad at romance.

"Well what did you want me to say?" She asks twisting her fingers together and I KNEW she knew what she had to say.

"How about the fact that we just... _kissed_?" I supply feeling heat flood into my cheeks. He face was just the same if not redder and she abruptly looks away. Then I realized something, this was her first kiss. I felt a small sense of pride inside me the reason unknown but that didn't stop the smug smile from sliding onto my face.

"I've-I've never kissed anyone, and I'm a bit...surprised it was with _you_ " she confessed in a quiet voice and I scowl.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you trying to say that there's someone _else_ you fancy?" I ask sharply jealousy spreading inside me for some reason. She starts laughing and shakes her head,

"No Malfoy...I what I meant was that...well did you really picture this happening today? I mean isn't it even a bit...ironic to you?" She asks and I smirk.

"Granger If I could have seen my future 3 months ago and I saw this...I would make sure the person who showed me was in saint mungos for life. And this...situation...is a lot more than ironic." I say and she rolls her eyes. Something I've grown accustomed to.

"And no I don't fancy anyone." She says almost proudly and I resist the urge to scoff. She clearly fancies ME, like hello?! Replay what happened here 3 minutes ago and you'll have all the proof you need. I narrow my eyes and smirk at her.

"Well I think we have to fix that now don't we?" I ask smugly snaking my arms around her and pulling her body against mine. She raises her eyebrows and I grin tilting her head up letting my lips fall on hers once again. She didn't even try to stop me. She slowly kisses me back, and pulls away just a hair and looks into my face smiling.

"I think we already have." She whispers and closes the gap between our mouths with one swift move. She smirks and I pull her closer my fingers in her hair, and her hands on the back of my neck. I smile against her lips and laugh softly into her mouth my mind drifting away from the present and getting lost somewhere with only her.

Only her.

Then she abruptly pulls away reality crashing down on us,

"We have to go tell Dumbledore about this," she says sternly with a pink blush stained on her cheeks.

"About THIS, or about THAT?" I ask smirking and she goes a deeper shade of red smacking my chest.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your father." She says and I scoff,

"What's that old lunatic going to do about him? I mean-" I start but was cut of when she smacks my shoulder a bit too hard to playful.

"Ow..."I mutter rubbing where she hit me, her eyes flash angrily,

"Dumbledore is _not_ an old lunatic! He's the greatest wizard ever known, I'm sure he'll know what to do," she says confidently. I frown and before I could object she grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the castle a bit too forcefully.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, god Granger I promise I'm not going to make a run for it so loosen the death grip you have on me!" I snap trying to yank my arm free (that girl has hidden strength), she turns to look at me and says impatiently,

"What's the magic word?" I ignore her,

"Let go or I'll hex you," I growl. I'm obviously not going to hurt her but she gets my message. Granger scowls and gives me a dirty look but hesitantly let go and I immediately feel my blood starting to circulate again.

"Harry and Ron must be really worried," she mumbled nervously after a while. I scowl a bit jealous that thinks about those two useless twits so much, but I swallow back the sarcastic response that threatened to leak out. After a while the castle comes into view but since everyone was at the ball the courtyard was empty and had an eerie look to it, then wind started to howl and caused the courtyard to look and sound creepier. I feel Grangers hand quickly grab ahold of mine and i look at her a bit startled. She immediately lets go her face pink with embarrassment and she avoids my eyes, I smirk and slowly slide my hand into hers once again. She looks up at me and smiles slightly and holds on like she's never letting go. The air was nice and cool, but her hand was warm and I couldn't help but hold on tighter. As we climb up the stairs we noticed someone was waiting for us. Dumbledore was looking rather worried, usually his far too enthusiastic eyes now looked dull and tired. Once he saw us he put on an extremely fake and small smile,

"Ah , I was waiting for you. Please follow me," he says his voice toneless and I had a feeling we weren't going to receive good news. Me and Granger exchange puzzled looks but we follow him inside. The air still smelled fresh and delicious from the ball but there was the absence of calm, replaced with urgency. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey spots me and comes rushing up to us.

" ! You're all scratched and bruised and you look extremely ill, you'll have to spend at _least_ a couple of hours in the hospital wing I thought I told you not to get into trouble-" she began hurriedly sounding thoroughly annoyed but Dumbledore, thankfully, cut her off,

" I promise I'll send him down in a moment Poppy, I need to have a word it's urgent," he says giving her a stern but apologetic look. Madame Promfey looked ready to hex Dumbledore, but she reluctantly agreed and walked away muttering some nonsense about not being allowed to do her job.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said and escorted us to his office. I've never been in there and it was nothing like what I expected it to be, the room was circular and smelled strongly of different kinds of sweets, and there was an extremely ugly reddish brown bird next to his desk. I sort of liked his office minus the bird of course. He motioned for us to sit down and we hesitantly do so.

"Is anything wrong... _Professor_?" (Usually I would have **never** called that old creep _professor_ but I guess Granger would want me to show _some_ respect to this muggle loving fool) I ask stupidly although I know it's about the little _battle_ me and my father had.

"I believe you know why Mr. Malfoy... I'm sure you are aware that is impossible to apparate in and out of Hogwarts...I was wondering how your father managed to get in." Dumbledore said warily but there was some curiosity in his voice. How the hell did he know?! Does this man know EVERYTHING that goes on around here? JESUS NO PRIVACY. I remember my father telling me and clearly mentioning to never tell anyone...but i honestly don't care anymore. After a moments hesitation,

"Professor, I'm sure you know that my father is a...death eater, he mentioned to me once that when the dark lord is back in power the dark mark on his arm can be used to basically eliminate the barrier that prevents apparation " I say remembering what my father said about Voldemort returning. Dumbledore was eyeing me thoughtfully from behind his spectacles,

"Strange..." he said slowly rapping his fingers on the table. The dark lord isn't back. Is he? Dumbledore clearly had the same questions but probably decided to get some answers later. But I decided to help him out a bit,

"Well...we also have a bunch of everyday objects with like abnormal powers. My father always wears this one ring and I've never seen him take it off-I guess that can let him dissaparate from anywhere..." I say and Dumbledore breathes out a small sigh of relief.

"Do you have any idea why he was here today?" Dumbledore asks calmly after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Well you know he wasn't very fond of mudbloods and muggleborns he believed they were inferior and unworthy of magic, so he thought-he thought I brought Granger to him...that's why he was here today..." I mumble glancing over at what Granger does when I say the word, mudblood. Gosh it's been far too long since that word rolled off my tongue.

"I take it that you and Miss Granger have a...friendship now?" He asks slowly nodding at our conjoined hands. Neither of us lets go.

"Um...uh-um i..." I stammer ,

"Yes." I breathe out finally and I feel Grangers hand relax a little in mine. Good lord! Dumbledore asks come hella personal questions! Dumbledore closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. He exhaled loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy if you truly do care for Miss Granger then...you will understand when I say you two _cannot_ be friends," Dumbledore says watching our expression carefully.

"What-what do you mean?" Granger whispered, I forgot she was even here.

"Well, Miss. Granger if Lucius Malfoy hears word about your...friendship...I doubt he will take it calmly, and I'm sure Mr. Malfoy you know about this." Dumbledore says looking at me weakly. Of course I knew this! How could I have been so bloody stupid?! If anyone sees or hears about us and tells my father...my mouth goes dry and I could only manage to say,

"Yes sir." Dumbledore clears his threat and says,

"It would be best if...you and miss Granger pretend like this friendship never existed, it won't raise any suspicion keeping you both safe." Something dropped in my heart and suddenly I had trouble breathing.

"Yes sir..." I whisper my voice a bit hoarse and I see Grangers dazed and confused expression as we get up.

"This is not my choice but you have to be safe,"Dumbledore says almost regretfully then adds,

"And Mr. Malfoy I sent someone to go and erase your fathers memory, he won't remember what happened tonight so you can go home for the summer without any worries." I could only nod and we exit his office in silence. We walk to the nurse quietly (knowing she'll be furious if I didn't show up) still holding hands despite what Dumbledore said. Everyone was still at the ball and I doubt we'll be seen. We stop in Front of the hospital wing and stand facing each other. Neither says anything and then I slowly let go of her hand and slide my own out of her grasp. She looks up at me her eyes shining with tears,

"I'm sorry...Hermione," I whisper and gently press my lips against her forehead. I turn on my heel and walk into the hospital wing not looking back so she wouldn't see the expression on my face.

 **A/N- hope that was satisfactory! They both are are kind of awkward characters especially Hermione and i hoped the dialogue was realistic. And ive just come to see how majorly OOC Hermione was in the last chapter and this one. she would NEVER leave Draco like that and just run away. i seriously regret doing that to her character but yeah...im sorry bout that. the next chapter mostly just contains Dramione fluff so stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- i do not own the characters**

 **A/N- grab something to eat and make yourself comfortable this chapter is HUGE. and yes i lied, i said i would update it sooner but i didnt heh heh sorry.**

 **~Pearl2312**

 **Hermione**

I stand there facing where he once stood, I can still feel him, warm fingers intertwined with mine, his soft lips as they brushed against my forehead. And I remember how he said my name, "Hermione." My friends and family have always called me by my name, he was the only one that didn't and when he used my first name...I felt something in my heart shatter into a million pieces. My name was so strange and foreign on his tongue he might as well have called me Voldemort, but there was something beautiful about the way he said it. I know I'm over exaggerating the way he said a word but it's true...I've hated him for four years and in just a month he's found a place in my heart. And I know I've built a home in his.

I walk back to the portrait of the fat lady and whisper the password, thankfully she doesn't try to talk to me and wordlessly swings open. I force my tears to stay in and see Ron and Harry and very annoyed Ginny in the common room. Harry must have told her me and Ron had a row and when I wasn't in my dormitory she must have gotten worried.

"Where is she?! Ron you idiot how could you have said all that? Who knows where she is now!" I heard Ginny's voice snap angrily.

"I don't know! I know I shouldn't have yelled at her and I didn't mean a thing of what I said! She knows that, I was just a bit mad that she went with Viktor...instead of me..." Ron says sheepishly. I quickly mend the tears in my dress and fix myself up wiping my eyes and making sure I looked normal because I can't answer their infinite questions and I certainly can't tell them about Malfoy. Because not only will they go and hex him into oblivion, I doubt they would react any better as to Lucius. I felt bad for lying to best friends but if something happened to Malfoy I couldn't stand the guilt.

"Well we should probably start looking for her I mean-" Harry began then stopped when he saw me.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yell sounding thoroughly relieved but hearing my name from their mouths reminded me of Malfoy and I couldn't help when a tear falls out of my eye.

"Look Hermione I'm REALLY sorry about what I said, I thought you'd know I didn't mean it. I just didn't want him to hurt you..." Ron went on desperately but I was deaf to their apologies. Unable to control myself I throw my arms around his neck and sob freely into his ugly robes. I felt Ron relax beneath me, they don't know who I'm _really_ crying for. I'm crying because of who me and Malfoy are, I'm crying because I know neither side will support us, I'm crying because I know we can never be together. I'm crying because I need him. I'm crying for Draco. _My_ Draco.

Ginny asks if I want to be left alone and I shake my head, I need someone right now. We make our way back up to my dormitory and she shot Ron one last filthy look before following me. I sit on my bed and my eyes fall on my handkerchief tied around my arm. I squeeze my eyes shut and slowly take it off bringing it close to my heart. If Ginny thought that was weird she didn't say anything and sat down next to me.

"This isn't about Ron is it?" she asks quietly and I shake my head letting more tears fall. She watches me sadly and gently wraps her arms around me,

"Is about a boy?" she asks and I hesitate a second before nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she presses and my honest answer was yes but I know I can't. I shake my head slowly and lower my eyes. She sighs and looks at me,

"Well if you do, you can tell me Hermione. Okay?" And I nod. She gives me a small smile and leaves me alone on my bed. I change into my pajamas and fall asleep still clutching the handkerchief in my hands.

The next few days were especially hard. The third task took place and all the uneasiness started. I wasn't very close to Cedric but close enough to miss him when we got the news he was killed. Everyone was a bit weary after Harry declared the dark lord to have returned. But the only person who looked really affected by this was...Malfoy.

He _much_ quieter and he looked sulky and grave. All I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and comfort him, telling him it's not his fault and he'll be safe...but I can't. I know I should be upset for Cedric but my heart still hurt from thinking of Malfoy.

Something broken into a million pieces takes a long time to fix. The day after the ball it took everything I had to not just burst out crying and tell Harry and Ron everything...but I can't. Every second I'm around them I try my hardest to act normal and pretend like nothing ever happened. But seeing HIM everyday makes it so much harder. I lie that I have to go to the library and for the first time I don't focus on what I'm reading, I stare at the same spot on the paper just thinking. About how he almost died for me, does he really think he has nothing to live for?

I realize how often our paths cross and how he's back to being the jerk I'm familiar with. He still insults me or tries to but they're never filled with the hatred and malice like before...they almost sounded...friendly. Of course he was still rude as ever with Ron and Harry, but I noticed he hasn't called me a Mudblood since the question I asked him...now there's a major improvement! I know this is harder on him because he's doing it to protect me and I see him dying in the inside...just like me.

I sit in potions watching snape bully Neville I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't notice the piece of parchment someone threw at me. I open it up and know Malfoy sent it to me because it was written in green ink. I eagerly open it up and felt a bit disappointed when I saw that he only wrote a single word.

"Muicerapa"

What the heck? Muicerapa? Is that someones name? I look over at Malfoy and give him a puzzled look. He wasn't paying any attention though, he was too absorbed in what he was reading. And I KNOW that it isn't the textbook. I look back down at the paper. It had to be some kind of code. I stare at that word for so long my vision goes fuzzy. I know it's not a spell...or is it. I stare at it a little longer and then it hit me. It said "Aparecium". He wrote it backwards. How creative, I think sarcastically and I felt like a bloody genius at that second and then decided to waste no more time.

"Aparecium" I whispered gently tapping the piece of parchment with my wand. Then letters appeared in emerald ink and I read what he wrote on my lap,

 **"** _ **Caring and warm**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ **You've Stolen my heart…**_

 _ **I know you wanted me to write a poem about you so...here it is- DM"**_

I feel tears burning my vision. That prat! Why'd he have to write such a sweet poem and give it to me in the middle of class? Those three lines had so much more than what they say. I pull out my own piece of parchment and in invisible (red) ink I wrote my own poem,

 _ **"Everyone thinks you're grey,**_

 _ **But you're actually blue**_

 _ **And I'm the only one who knows the truth.**_ "

I Pass it to him and watch him carefully as he opens it up, he mumbles aparecium and I watch his face as his eyes scan over the parchment, the faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes were glassy, oh lord he's sensitive! Haha! He quicky shoves the poem into his pocket and gives me a dirty look, no doubt thinking what I was thinking just moments before.

After dinner I was going to go my dormitory and finish up my essay for transfiguration, it was due next week but it won't hurt to finish it now. As I make my way over to the gryfindor common I pass an abandoned corridor and recognize it immediately. This was where the weird time stopping room thing me and Malfoy were trapped in was. The air carries a sense of nostalgia, and for some reason I find myself wanting to go _back_. Transfiguration essay, you can wait.

I look around and make sure no one was around before walking up to the bare stretch of stone. I looked for an outline of door, maybe a doorknob anything to hint that there was something there. Then my eyes fell on a piece of stone that was protruding from the wall just barely more than the others. I reach out and gently give it a push and to my delight the little wall moves aside revealing a door. It was propped open with a book, I don't remember that.

I cautiously open the door and am about to go in but freeze. I wasn't alone. Malfoy was seated in the chair, his uniform all disheveled , his tie askew and crooked and his robe tossed lazily on the floor along with bunch of his books. And he was deeply immersed in one but when I opened the door, he jumped up startled and surprised his wand out but visibly relaxed when he saw me.

He gives me a crooked grin and holds out his arms, without a seconds hesitation i run into them, breathing in his familiar minty, cinnamon smell. I press the bridge of my nose into his cheek and hold on tight. For the first time in days I felt safe. No matter how many things Ron and Harry said to comfort me they could never make me feel this way. He holds on tightly and buries his face in my hair. I hear a faint click as the door closes and I realized we were trapped in here again. And I couldn't be happier. He gently brushes his lips against my jaw and pulls back after a while resting his hands on my shoulders,

"Never write a poem and give it to me in the middle of class," he says giving me a sour look. I smirk,

"I never thought a _poem_ would make you cry Malfoy," he blushes and looks away mumbling something incoherent, it was adorable.

"I wasn't crying! I got some pixie dust in my eyes..."he snaps and my grin broadens,

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically he ignores me and refuses to meet my gaze. I lift up my hand and tuck a stray lock of his blonde hair back and he looks at me. I smile,

"Why didn't you tell me they're blue?" I ask studying his ocean eyes. He smirks and says,

"Well I _was,_ but I know you get really shirty with people who prove you wrong so I didn't say anything," I frown annoyed,

"That is _not_ true! I do not-" he cuts me off by rolling his eyes and gently snatching my lips with his. I kiss him back letting all my annoyance go past his lips, my hand pulling the collar of his robe,tugging him closer, and he rests his palm on the small of my back. I pull back only to press back in, our heavy breaths clashing in between us. Malfoy breaks apart after a couple of long minutes his breathing heavy and gives me a coy smile, I notice his slightly bruised lips and feel my face grow warm. Then he glances at the door and lets out a frustrated groan,

"Good job Granger, we're trapped in here. Again." He says scowling at me.

"But-" I started but never finished. My eyes follow the small rat crossing the room, Malfoy follows my gaze and pauses when he spots the rat. His mouth curved into mean smile and I know exactly what he's thinking. WHY ARE THERE _SO_ MANY RATS

HERE?!

"Well might as well enjoy being trapped eh Granger?" He asks and picks up the rat easily.

"M-Malfoy if y-you do it I s-swear..." I stammer watching his every move carefully. He takes a step closer and I immediately take a step back, he smirks and asks,

"Doesn't Weasely have a rat? I remember that stupid thing biting Goyle when i first met him," he scowls probably remembering the unfortunate incident.

"He _did_." I corrected

"I'm okay with Ron's rat because it doesn't do anything, I mean it could barely move and it looked so old and pathetic I never felt scared...," I say uneasily still watching his hand warily.

"I honestly don't care. Well let's make the most of being trapped in here shall we," he asks taking another step his eye s mocking me. I take another step back and soon we were running around the room in circles like children. He was laughing thoroughly enjoying this and I was extremely annoyed trying to think of a good hex.

Then I trip over one of Malfoys many poetry books and fall onto the chair with a yelp. Malfoy, who wasn't expecting me to trip falls right on top of me his head resting on my lap. He drops the rat and I hear it hurry away. He doesn't move and I wouldn't have let him. We were both panting heavily,

"You-jerk," I manage to say in between heavy breaths. His face has a smug smile on it and I wanted to slap it off yet at the same time I didn't. I notice a familiar small red book beside the chair and I pick it up, it was one of his poetry books and I recognize it as the one he was reading after the ball. I look at the author and say excitedly,

"Oh Flynn Callsworth is one of my favorite poets!" Malfoy who looked rather embarrassed immediately perked up,

"Really? Mine too" He says a bit too enthusiastically, he reminded me of a child who found out his birthday was here early. I raise my eyebrows at him and his face goes red,

"Um-er I mean I've read a couple of his poems..." Malfoy mutters avoiding my gaze, and started toying with a stand of my hair. Soon we've lost track of time, me and Malfoy were in that room having lazy, sarcastic conversations which mostly revolved around Ron, and we read a _lot_ of his poetry books. I was never really that into poetry before but now its all I want to read.

"Have read any other books?" I ask one of my hands stroking his hair the other holding up a book. He gives me an offended look,

"Of course I have Granger! I'm not into it so much that it's the only kind of book I read," he says. I smirk at him and ask out of genuine curiosity,

"What's your favorite book then?" He doesn't answer so I repeat my question.

"I heard you the first time! I don't have a favorite" He snaps and his face goes pink.

"I know you do, please Malfoy?" I plead and eventually it paid off.

"Pride and Prejudice," he mumbles at last and I look at him in shock.

"But-but that's a muggle book," I say wondering if he was lying.

"Yes I know that! I'm not stupid!" He snaps back almost immediately as if he knew I was going to say that, he probably did. I decided to not push him by asking too many questions and break his already broken pride. But my curiosity won out.

"I thought you hated muggle authors?" I say hoping to ease out some information from him.

"I never said that...I just hate muggles." He mumbles and I roll my eyes.

"How did you get the book?" I ask curiously because I'm sure Malfoy has never set foot in a muggle bookshop.

He looks up at me his eyes searching mine then looks away,

"Um-my other aunt..Andromeda sent it to me on my 12th birthday. She married a muggle and so I think that's how she got it. My father was really annoyed but mother somehow managed to tell him it's just a book. But he hates seeing me reading it so I never do." He murmurs.

"Don't tell anyone!" He warns and I smile.

"Of course I won't." I promise and he smiles slowly back in return. I couldn't help but feel bad, he was so scared of his father finding out about him reading a book. I lean down and gently press my lips against his forehead, I pull back and he looks at me puzzled.

"What was that for...?" He asks quietly although his face was now slightly pink. I smile sadly and shrug.

"I haven't read it yet...," I say hoping to change the topic and a bit disappointed that Malfoy read a book I haven't. He grins,

"Really?" He asks in disbelief,

"Granger hasn't a read a book that I have, that's definitely a first," he drawled and I glare down at him almost...affectionately.

"Well lucky for you I have a copy in my bag," he says and gets up to go retrieve it. He comes back with a little black book with the words _Pride and Prejudice_ stamped in gold letters on the front. He passes the book to me and settles himself back where he was with his head resting on my lap and started to play with that strand of my hair he likes so much . It looked pretty worn from being read too much, I open it and see in his messy but somehow neat 12 year old handwriting.

"This belongs to Draco Lucius Malfoy" I smirk. That, is a funny full name,

"Draco Lucius Malfoy..." I repeat aloud finding his name sounded extremely formal and odd when put all together. He looks up at me slightly surprised that I knew his middle name but didn't comment. **(i know that's not Draco's middle name, but i just made it his dads name like how harry's middle name is James)**

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing it's just...I've just noticed how unusual names wizards have.." I say and he glares at me.

"What's your full name then?" He asks sharply.

"Hermione Jean Granger." I reply sniffily lifting my chin proudly and he scowls at me.

"Dumb common muggle names," he mutters smirking slightly when I give him a dirty look.

"What do mean? Hermione is hardly a common name!" I defend glaring at him.

"Yes but 'Jean' and 'Granger' are quite common, whereas MY full name is _unique_ ," he retorted smugly smiling when I give him a sharp look.

"Well there's a reason not many people have your name..." I mutter under my breath but he heard me and gives me a highly offended look.

"Excuse me? Are you saying you don't like my name?" He asks narrowing his eyes. I smile,

"No...Draco...I like your _unique_ name." I say blushing slightly when his eyebrows shoot up as his first name falls past my lips.

"...oh well-erm...thanks... _Hermione_..." he responds slowly and I catch the pink tinge that took over his face as he said my name. The air was suddenly extremely awkward and he clears his throat, his cheeks red.

"Well...I'm never doing that again...lets just stick to surnames cause...that was just really weird...," he mumbles and I laugh at how awkward it became just because we used each other's first names. I see a smile grow on his face,

"Well I like your first name...Draco," I say smirking when his face goes a deeper shade of red. I didn't know he'd get so embarrassed if I just use his given name. And it's bloody hilarious. He scowls at me.

"But your first name is SO long," he complained sounding like a child.

"I mean why the hell would your parents name you _Hermione_?" He asks. I give him a dirty look.

"They should have named you something easier...like...Sally. Hermione is just too hard...no wonder that poor bloke Viktor Krum can't get it right." He says smirking.

"Sally?" I repeat incredulously and slightly amused at his lack of creative names.

"Do I look like a _Sally_ to you?" I ask resizing the urge to smile. He narrows his eyes and looks me up and down like he's scrutinizing everything about me.

"Yes. A little." he sighs and surrenders. "No...you're right...Hermione does suit you." He mumbles reluctantly. And I smile to myself, because Malfoy just said my name like 3 times and for some weird reason I liked it when he said it. It just sounds... _right_...on his tongue.

"By the way how do you know Viktor can't get my name right?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well Krum does sit with the slytherins... " Malfoy began rather smugly, then his face hardened.

"And everyday at breakfast, lunch and dinner, he's _always_ rambling on about you...'oh HERM-NINNY did this, HERMY-OWN did that" Malfoy mimicked looking away a hard frown on his face. It took me a second to realize why and then it hit me. He was jealous. I look down at him and see his eyebrows drawn together, his lips curved slightly down in a moody expression and his eyes were not the icy blue anymore...they were the color of the sky-before a storm. He looked pissed, simple as that. And it was adorable but funny at the same time. I smirk and gently brush away away some hair on his forehead and his eyes flick over to mine.

"Don't be jealous Malfoy..." I begin smugly smirking wider when his face goes red.

"Viktor is just a friend, he's a nosy little bugger but just my friend," I assure him

smiling slightly when relief washed over his face.

"I wasn't jealous..." he mutters after a while and I roll my eyes. Of course he wasn't.

"I mean we talk sometimes in the library, and turns out we have a lot in common..." i start and I go on explaining each of my encounters with Viktor in extreme detail making it sound like we have an amazing time together. Malfoys facial features grew increasingly sour with each nice word about Viktor that falls past my lips. It was extremely entertaining. His eyebrows draw together and his jaw was clenched tightly and his eye twitched ever so slightly.

"-and then there was this one time we randomly bumped into each other in the corridor, I dropped my books and he was so sweet and actually helped-" I say happily enjoying watching Malfoy fight to conceal his jealousy. But he stops me mid sentence.

"I helped you pick up your books once..." he mutters lifting his chin and twisting a strand of my hair around his finger. I stifle a chuckle and raise my eyebrows,

"Really? Now when did that happen?" I ask smiling as he strained to remember the event that never occurred.

"I don't know! But I have helped you... I just don't remember when," he snaps looking away his face pink with guilt. I couldn't do it anymore and I burst out laughing, startling Malfoy so much he yelped and fell of my lap, landing on the ground with a dull groan. That just made me laugh harder and I hold the arm rests for support. Malfoy picks himself up rubbing his bottom and gives me a puzzled look. He sits next to me and watches me with a look of genuine concern on his face. After a couple of long seconds I stop laughing and wipe away tears from eyes.

"Are you feeling alright Granger? Cause what the hell was that about?" He asks looking at me like I was about to explode laughing again.

"I feel fine! I was purposely riling you up by saying all that stuff about Viktor and your reaction was just so funny," I say grinning when he gives me sharp look. He narrows his eyes and folds his arms over his chest,

"So you were lying?" He accused. I smirk,

"No just...over exaggerated some bits," I say innocently. He scowls and turns away from me, his arms still folded defiantly over his chest. I sigh, now he was pissed off at me. Oh no, this might be hard.

"Malfoy..." I say in what I hoped was a pleading and sweet tone and roll my eyes when he sniffs loudly and lifts his chin up ignoring me completely.

"Come on! You have to admit it was rather funny!" I say smirking and scowl when he shoots me dirty look and huffs out angrily.

"I'm sorry...I was only joking..." I try and scoot closer to him. He shoulders relax a little with that but he still wouldn't look at me . I frown now I was getting impatient. But my features soften and smile to myself knowing he wants to hear something specific. I slowly snake my arms around his shoulders and rest my head against his arm. I smirk when he doesn't push me away and smile wider when he leans into me slightly.

"You know that I like you a lot more than Viktor. Famous or not, You .Are. Mine." I say quietly making sure I emphasized the last word. And almost immediately his arms was snug around my waist and he pulls me against him snickering softly.

"That's all you had to say." He says and I look up to see him smirking down at me. I smile and roll my eyes. He brings his face down and whispers in my ear,

"And you are mine as well. So don't you dare try and make me jealous again. Or I swear I will hex you into oblivion." He teases. I smirk and pull him closer filling my lungs with his scent and exhaling only to inhale his smell again.

"And for the record-I was not jealous. I just...pretended like I was." He says sounding like he wanted to convince himself more than me. I scoff and look up at him,

"You're so stubborn! Just admit it you WERE jealous!" I accuse and smile knowingly at him. He runs a hand through his hair and looks away.

"Maybe just a little bit..." he mumbles reluctantly after I kept prodding him. I smirk,

"Fine I guess that's the closes you'll come to confessing," I say and sigh disappointedly. He shoots me a dirty look and mumbles something under his breath,

"Annoying...bossy...witch" was all could make out and I slap his chest playfully. He grins and shifts his position so his head was on my lap again and he makes himself comfortable.

"Well aren't you going to read it?" He asks gesturing towards the forgotten book on the arm rest. I eagerly open it up read aloud,

"Chapter one, A Gentleman Comes To Netherfield..." I didn't know how long we spent reading but the book was so good I couldn't put it down. I read non stop, well not including the number of times Malfoy just HAD to interrupt and make some sarcastic comment, but yes I read _non stop_.

"...we are a true marriage of hearts and minds...The end" I say at last and snap and book shut.

"That was an amazing book! I _loved_ the part when-" I began excitedly and look down but my voice falters when I realized Malfoy had fallen asleep...I smile and put the book down careful not to wake him. I gaze down at him and study his features carefully. I never had the chance to just...I dont know STARE at him without being creepy.

His snowy hair gently falling onto his face which i slowly brush away. Although his eyes were closed I could still picture those gorgeous bluish silver eyes staring back at me. His were lips were slightly parted and I gently caress my thumb over his bottom lip which caused him to stir slightly. They were the texture of the softest wax. His normally tight and hard features softened under my touch and I look down at him my breath stolen. I feel my heart starting to rebuild itself, Malfoy had the barest hint of smile on his well defined face and his golden eyebrows relaxed and smooth. He didn't look alone anymore, he has me, he looked...happy. I gaze down at him stroking his hair absentmindedly and counting his even breaths.

I would have never thought this before but...Malfoy was...pretty good looking. I smile to myself not believing such a thought entered my head but I didn't deny the truth in it. My fingers stroke gentle pattern in his soft hair and I rest my head on my arm carefully memorizing every detail on his face.

"Do you normally watch people sleep Granger?" His voice suddenly asked and I almost had a heart attack. I look down my heart racing and see that his face now had a smug smile on it.

"You prat! Don't ever do that again!" I hiss and attempt to bring my heart rate back to normal. His eyes flutter open and he gives me that annoying smirk which I've grown to love. He yawns loudly and stretches his arms above his head before sitting up.

"How long have you been awake...?" I ask slightly embarrassing and play with my fingers avoiding his eyes. I could feel him smirk and resist the urge to scowl in return,

"Long enough to know you like staring at people while they're asleep..." he responds smugly and lazily throws his arm around my shoulder and rests his head on mine. I feel my face grow warm and mumble something in my defense. He snorts and I roll my eyes. He leans back on the chair and pulls me back as well so my head rested on his shoulder.

"Well? Did you like the book?" He asks and I grin nodding my fiercely.

"It was amazing! I've never read any of her books and now I really want to" I reply. He smirks and I swear I heard him mumble "surprise surprise" under his breath. I give him a sour look and aimed a kick at his foot but miss. He shakes his head sighing,

"Always resorts to physical harassment when doesn't have good counter argument," he says and I glare at him offended and annoyed.

"What?! Of course I have a good 'counter argument'! And i do NOT _physically harass_ you! Overreacting prick!" I retort folding my arms over my chest and scowling in a very child like manner, but I couldn't help it. How dare he suggest that I get violent when when I don't have a good comeback! He snorts and gives me an amused smile.

"Yes you do, I've seen you hit Potter and Weasely with your oversized books when you want some attention. And I don't think you did it gently either judging from their expressions..." he says smirking when my face goes slightly pink with guilt because I actually sometimes DO hit Harry and Ron with my book when I want to tell them something and they're not paying attention. I glare at him because I knew he was right and I couldn't do anything else so I folded my arms over my chest and look away ignoring him. He smiles,

"And now you're mad at me for being right, aren't you?" He asks smugly and I don't answer just glare at the wall I'm staring at because, again he was right. Ugh.

"Come on Granger! You can't always be right you know," he says resting his head on mine. I still don't answer him and he sighs.

"The silent treatment huh?" He asks only to be answered with silence. He pretends to pout and shakes his head while slowly lacing his fingers with mine and he smiles slightly when i don't pull away.

"Okay fine, you ALWAYS have a good counterargument and you don't physically HARASS people. Happy?" He asks and I roll my eyes giving him a sharp glance.

"No. You're just saying that." I say sniffily. He scowls,

"Well what do you want me WANT me to say?" He asks slightly annoyed. I turn to look up into those eyes of his, those eyes like ice. It's cold and harsh but somehow beautiful.

"I want the truth," I say quietly and he raises one eyebrow asking me to be more specific.

"What do you really think of me?" I ask staring into his eyes. He blinks, and looks rather surprised because we've never really talked about this.

"You're like...I don't know-the _moon_ at night" he says smiling weakly and looks away and I stare at him curious about what he means, I've never heard him use metaphors and it was rather strange.

"My life...may seem easy from the view of others. The son of the wealthy Malfoys. I get everything I want and I can make whatever I want happen. But it's not like that. I can't make my own choices, I can't say my opinion, I can't…be myself. But you...you're the only one in my life I got to choose, the only one that wasn't manipulated my father, you're the only person in my life I can depend on. The only light in my dark life" He says. I could not believe what I was hearing, this isn't Malfoy talking. I felt like holding him until the polyjuice potion wears off because this CANT be him. But it is.

"I-I never knew. I always did envy you, how you seemed so happy and satisfied with what you have. But it was all just an act?" I ask quietly. He looks away and nods his head just a little.

"How do you feel about me?" He asks turning to face me.

" I feel like I judged you too soon. I judged you with just pieces of your personality and didn't bother to know the rest. And I wish I hadn't done that. Because you're-you're important to me." I confess quietly and he pulls me into his arms holding me firmly against him. I shut my eyes tight and am only aware of the feel of his body and his soothing scent. We stay like that for some time just memorizing the feel of each other's arms around us, I let go and rest my head on his chest joining our fingers together. He pulls me closer and starts to play with my hair smiling slightly.

" I never knew muggles could actually write good books," he says stupidly a couple of seconds later continuing our unfinished conversation about the book. I look up at him sharply.

"What do you mean 'I never knew muggles could actually write good books'?" I snap doing a horrible imitation of his voice.

"Of course muggles can write! What did you think they were? Some kind of uneducated savages who dance around fires singing folk songs?!" I ask glaring at him. He looked slightly taken aback at my sudden outburst but smirks,

"Yep that sounds about right. You know I think that's somewhere on my list of 'barbaric things muggles do'," he says smiling even wider when I kick his foot hard.

. "I'm just joking Granger, I knew muggles could write but I actually do have a list of dumb things muggles do...I keep adding to it when I'm bored," he says grinning while I scowl at him.

"You need to find a better way to spend your time..."I suggest smiling when he shoots me a dirty look and make myself more comfortable snuggling closer to him breathing in his scent. He starts playing with my hair again intertwines his fingers with mine.

"What's the time?" He asks little while later and I shrug, I hate watches they feel so heavy and itchy on your wrist.

"I don't know, I came in here after dinner, so it should still be after dinner," I mumble trying to figure out how on earth this room can do that.

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this place, I've never seen it on Harrys map..." I think out loud. I feel Malfoy give a start,

"What map?" He asks curiously and looks down at me. I bite my tongue. Shouldn't have said that.

"Erm...nothing, Harry just has a big map of the school...dumbledoregave it to him so he won't get lost." I offer hoping he believes me. He doesn't.

"Granger you're absolutely AWFUL at lying has anyone ever told you that? If we had to take a test on lying you'd fail." He says sounding extremely amused. I glare at him,

"Well it isn't exactly a great habit to have is it?" I ask sharply and he just sniggers rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, but don't change the topic what kind of map does Potter have?" He asks once more. I fiddle with our joined fingers avoiding his piercing gaze but eventually sigh in surrender.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you under one condition." I say and look up at him. His eyebrows draw together and he narrows his eyes, and after a moments thought.

"...which is?." He says and looks down at me.

"You will give no hint that I have told you and if you do I swear I'll erase your memory, and you can't ask to use it." I say. He thinks for a second,

"Fine..." He says reluctantly and waits for me to continue.

"Fred and Gorge found this map (more like stole it) from filch and they gave it to Harry," I begin and his just waited for me to continue.

"What's on it is you can see the entire school and everyone in it. It shows you where they are exactly in the castle you can see where they're going and stuff but it won't show you what they're doing...pretty useful actually. Basically everyone in this school has a little dot and the map shows you _exactly_ where that person is." I explain and look up at him. His face had a expression of horror and he looked slightly impressed.

"Erm...what's wrong?" I ask slightly worried.

"Can't the immortal prick see _us_ on the map too? Won't he get suspicious if he sees me and you together?" He asks running a hand through his hair. I ignore the nickname he gave Harry and roll my eyes. But I can't deny I've had the same question, I bite my lip in thought and frown,

"See that's where I'm lost. Not everything appears on the map, I found this weird room in our second year and when I checked the map it wasn't on there. So maybe...this room won't be on it either." I think out loud. He relaxed a little,

"But I'll check just in case, I don't think Harry noticed anything though...he acts perfectly normal whenever I'm around." I say and Malfoy nods slightly. Then he pulls me into his arms and rests his head in the space between my neck and shoulder,

"What would he do if he did see us?" Malfoy asks quietly.

"He would murder you." I respond just as quietly. I head him laugh against my ear and he absently brushes his lips against my temple causing a warm feeling to grow inside me.

"Noted." He replies and this time it was my turn to laugh. I never knew it would be this easy to just talk and make jokes with Malfoy, he's so normal and well _normal_. I know I was extremely judgmental thinking he's a prat and all (which he totally is but that's before you know him) I always just assumed he had this true nasty and annoyingly superior character and it blinded me. I couldn't see past the wall my brain created. Malfoy is like a book.

Remember that cheesy quote every librarian says, to "Never judge a book by its cover"? Yeah well, if Malfoy was a book his cover would be something dark and unpleasant and no one would ever want to read him, but when you open the cover and actually read the book you know what his actual character is. You'll... _like_ it. Malfoy-he's...different. And whenever I have normal conversations with him, almost like I'm talking to Harry or Ron...I always wonder why he never lets this side of him show.

I realized that neither of us have spoken for what seemed like a long time but the silence was comforting, like a warm blanket on a cold day. His arm was still gently tossed over my shoulder as I leaned into him and his fingers were rubbing lazy circles on my shoulder, his soft breathing stirring a couple of hairs at the top of my head. I look down at our tangled fingers and see the light bounce off something on his. I decided to break the silence at last,

"What's this?" I ask taking his hand in mine and peering at the ring on his finger curiously.

"That, Granger, is a _ring_. An accessory worn on the finger."Malfoy says putting on a dumb expression trying to sound like professor McGonagall. I give him a dirty look,

"I know it a ring you idiot, I meant why are you wearing it? You hardly seem like the kind of person who would." I say and look at the silver letter "M" engraved onto the green stone.

"The M stands for Malfoy if you haven't already guessed and I don't know why I still have it on. My father gave it to me last year on my birthday and along with it came a very serious talk about continuing the Malfoy traditions and inheriting the Malfoy fortune, some boring talk about working for the ministry and...marrying a pure blood and continuing the Malfoy line. And what would happen if...I became a blood traitor." he finished his voice breaking on the last word. I knew how much he wanted to make his father proud and now...because of me he can't.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper . And his head snaps up,

"You don't have to apologize...it's not your fault, you can't do anything about my fathers stupid prejudiced head. And well I honestly don't care if I'm disinherited...or if I'm a blood traitor" he says softly and I know how much it hurt him to say that.

"But I-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Listen, if "blood traitor" is the term I have to go by to be with you then...I'll accept it. It doesn't mean anything." He says firmly his eyes gentle but fierce at the same time. I smile my eyes brimming with tears, I would never have thought to hear those words come out of his lips. But here he is giving up everything, his family, his wealth, his pride, his _past_. Just for me. I never knew he cared so much.

I throw my arms around him and let the tears the fall, and all he did was bring me closer and closer his face hidden my hair. He pulls back and gently grabs my face in his hands, he looks down at me his blue and grey eyes so gentle and warm that it's like you're staring into the sky. Then he lowered his lips onto mine his thumbs caressing my cheeks while my fingers gently stroke his jaw. I tilt my head to the side and catch his lips between mine sighing slightly when his teeth latched onto my bottom lip. He pulls away and kisses me again, and again, and again pushing against my lips with more pressure each time. I pull barely so I could feel his eyelashes catching with mine, and his minty taste warm and heavy on my tongue. I gaze up at him and smile slightly,

"Thank you," I whisper my mouth moving against his. He responds by tightening his grip on me and borrowing my lips once more. I could feel his warm hands though my shirt as he pulls me closer and closer almost desperately and I answer with equal indulgence pushing my body harder into his. We pull away, our lips damp and slightly bruised but something in his eyes made my breath catch in my throat and before I know it, our mouths were crushed right back together. And I had no objection whatsoever.

He pulls away after a long time and presses his forehead against mine, his eyes were closed and his breathing slightly heavy. I close my eyes as well and graze my fingertips over his soft parted lips, sighing slightly as I feel his warm breath ghost over them. His fingers are buried deep inside my hair as he keeps my face close, and his other hand rubs slow soothing circles on my cheekbones. I push my face a little more into his needing to gather scent in my head, needing to just be close to him. His nose brushes against mine and I slowly open my eyes to see him staring back at me. I raise an eyebrow in question and he snaps out of his trance and gives me an embarrassed smile before shaking his head.

I slide my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder, his arms immediately come around my waist and hold me protectively against him. I close my eyes and let out a small sigh before I felt myself starting to drift off. He was so warm and there was something about being near him that makes me feel so relaxed and well...happy. I smile a little still not believing that I feel this way when I'm around him, usually he would have been disgusted to even be near me. But now-he's who he is. I snuggle closer pressing my nose against his neck and my eyes flutter shut. The last thing I remember was his fingers tangled in my hair his warm breaths blasting on my face.

A little while later I felt something soft and familiar brush against my lips and then it was gone. I open my eyes and i immediately know he's left, the air was colder and I pull my robe tighter around myself, the room felt emptier and dull without his presence. His books were gone but I noticed he left the one by Robert Frost and Pride and Prejudice behind. They were stacked neatly beside the chair and I pick them up. A thin piece of parchment flutters down and I recognize the neat writing as his. I pick it up and notice he wrote the message in red ink, and I smiled without even realizing it.

 _But all good things must come to an end_.

 _ **"I want you to be safe. Don't try to meet me. I'm sorry. -DM"**_

WHAT?!

I frown confused. It was going all right wasn't it? I read the note a couple more times to make sure it was real. It was. His handwriting was a bit uneven today like he didn't want to write it but had to. I feel my vision go fuzzy, doesn't that idiot realize I only feel safe when I'm with him? I get up and put the two books into my bag carefully, and I rip up the note. I'm starting to hate the color the red.

For the next week he barely talked to me. I passed numerous notes to him but he'd never reply. Since the project in potions was over we had to sit in our original spots. Me up front with Neville and Malfoy all the way in the back. I hated it. If this seating arrangement was assigned a month ago I would've kissed snape, but now all I want to do is murder him. I decided to go against what Malfoy said and take a risk.

"Harry I'll be right back, I need to go to the library and check on something for

S.P.E.W.," I say to him during free period. He was too absorbed in his homework to respond and merely nodded as a sign he heard me. I gather my books and quill and hurriedly shove it all into my bag. I walk out of the great hall having no intention of heading to the library. Instead I go to the abandoned corridor. I push the same piece of stone and the door appears. I take out one of my textbooks and prop the door open as I make my way in. He wasn't there. Disappointed I'm about to leave but notice something on the chair. I go closer and realize it's sheet of parchment and it was addressed to...me. I see the green ink and I felt my heart skip a beat. My hands trembling slightly I pick it up and read what he wrote,

" _**Hermione**_ -

 _ **My head and heart are fighting**_...

 _ **And my head is saying no...**_

 _ **But my stupid heart won't listen...**_

 _ **And it won't let you go ~DM**_ "

I held the paper so tight it ripped at the edges. I let my fingers graze over the words careful not to smudge the ink. His handwriting was just as I remembered but I could still sense the sarcasm and pride behind the ink on the paper. The almost elegant curve of his "g's" the sharp defined lines of his letter "m's" the way his handwriting held his character.

Dangerous but...beautiful.

Over exaggerating his handwriting sorry I'll stop. I quickly wipe my eyes on the back of my sleeve and carefully place the sheet inside Malfoys copy of Pride and Prejudice treating it like glass. He may have wrote less than five lines, but I can see 5 pages behind it. Then I see another messy note scrawled on the back, _**"If you're reading this you obviously didn't listen to what I said...typical Granger."**_ I smile sadly amused at his way of turning something important into something so light hearted and careless. I take out my quill and my own sheet of parchment.

" _ **Malfoy**_ -" I began but cross it out and start again.

" **Draco** -

 _ **Falling for someone I know I shouldn't...**_

 _ **Trying to fight the feelings but just couldn't...**_

 _ **I'm Falling deeper in each passing day...**_

 _ **I'm Hiding it in every possible way...**_

 _ **~Hermione**_ "

Then I smile a little and flip the paper over to scrawl another quick note.

 _ **"That's right. Don't tell me what to do."**_ And smirking slightly i gently place it on the chair and grab my stuff. I walk to the door and grab the book I used to keep it open. I step outside and hear the door close behind me. I take a deep breath and walk back to the great hall.

"C'mon Hermione! I just need one more inch, please?" Ron begged as we make our way to transfiguration.

"No. Professor McGonagall gave us a whole week Ron you should have been finished," I say sharply with no signs of giving in.

"But I was busy! I had other homework to do and I just need one more inch! Please," Ron says wringing his hands. I purse my lips,

"My answer is final Ron you should have been prepare..." my voice falters as I see Malfoy walk out of the abandoned corridor. He was clutching the poem that I wrote in his hands, and I smile slightly. He shoots ron and Harry nasty looks and barely cast a glance in my direction. He shoves past me and his fingers graze over mine for a fraction of a second. The small smile on my face broadens and I brush my fingers over where his once were. Harry and Ron watch him go with suspicious looks on their faces. Ron looks into the empty corridor and frowns,

"Why was he in an empty corridor?" Harry asks watching Malfoy leave over his shoulder.

"Maybe he's plotting something, like how to ambush you. He seemed different after you won the tournament mate." Ron says and Harry nods.

"I noticed...he barely ever talks to us and he hasn't been bothering Hermione at all lately..." he thinks out loud.

"That's because he's planning something BIG I know it!" Ron says and I glare at him.

"Oh hush! Leave him alone, maybe he just got tired of bugging us." I say looking anywhere but at them so my face doesn't give anything away. Ron gives me an incredulous look,

"What's the matter with you Hermione?! You're not sticking up for him are you?" Ron asks and I glare at him.

"Maybe I am!" I snap and Harry and Ron recoil with shocked expressions.

"I guess he's...probably just upset about Cedric. Haven't you noticed how much quieter he is? Maybe knowing that his father was one of the death eaters was kind of shocking." I say and start walking towards class. Harry and Ron exchange bewildered looks and run to catch up with me.

"Hermione, he knew his father was a death eater already. Remember the quidditch World Cup? He wasn't even the least bit shaken up." Harry says and I scowl.

"Well this is different. Hurry up we only have a minute left to get to class." I snap and walk faster.

Ron and Harry glance at each other behind me and I felt Ron shrug and he continued to beg. Something about seeing Malfoy made my spirits rise a bit and I actually gave in to Rons pleas. He was much more surprised than me but still copied the answers.

"Gosh that was a first, I didn't think she'd actually give in" I heard him mutter to Harry as we take our seats. I give him a look that told him it would also be the last. I went back to the room after lunch but found nothing. Malfoy didn't leave any note or poem and there weren't any signs he was even there. Crestfallen I go to the library and check out almost every book on poetry. Madam Prince gave me an odd look,

"You know, there's only one other other student who checks out this much books on poetry..." she comments eyeing me suspiciously. I smile knowing full well which student she was referring to and for some reason it made my heart ache. I quickly thank her and I hurry back to my dormitory hoping to put my books back and get to class on time. I turn a sharp corner and collide with someone else.

"Watch it," I heard his familiar voice hiss and I look up. His hard face immediately softened when he saw me and I give him a small smile which he couldn't return. I bend down to pick up my books which were scattered on the ground and I saw his face lighten up when he saw the covers. I was a bit surprised when bends down to help but then he abruptly stands up and walks away without glancing back, and I watch his retreating figure puzzled and annoyed. Then I see Harry and Ron coming from the opposite direction, so that's why he left. Just as I'm about to put the last book into the bag Ron snatches it from me.

"Poetry? Since when do you read that?" Ron asks disgusted. I frown and snatch it back,

"It's actually really good thank you very much," I say a bit too sharply. Ron and Harry exchange confused looks,

"Uh all right...well hurry up we're already late to class," Harry says looking up at the clock. I didn't have any more encounters with Malfoy after that. He never left any notes in the room, he'd never look at me let alone talk to me, and he seemed to be doing everything thing he could to avoid me in the corridors. I would give anything just to hear him call me a mudblood, or have him insult me like always. But he never does.

Before I knew it February came around and today just happens to be the fourteenth...it was Valentine's Day. I went back to the room my hopes higher than ever but there was nothing. Not even a note or any sign that he even cares. A bit heartbroken I head to breakfast it was decently decorated not at all like two years ago when that handsome bloke Lockhart went **bit** overboard with the decorations.

I kept glancing at Malfoy I knew well enough by now he was sorta my... _boyfriend_ (I would have committed sucide if Malfoy was my boyfriend 4 years ago) but he didn't give any hints that he even remembered I existed. Then I saw Pansy making her moves on Malfoy, talking and flirting with him. Jealousy spread like fire inside me and I look back down stabbing my cereal savagely with my spoon. I look back up and see Malfoy paying her no attention, he seemed rather annoyed to be honest. The fire inside me disappeared leaving a smug but good feeling behind. And I spent the rest of breakfast watching Pansy pout and looking thoroughly disappointed.

I kept expecting him to surprise me...but he never did. Although Viktor did get me some flowers and...a necklace. It was silver and gold and beautiful. And it just wasn't-me. I thank him and politely turn down his offer when he asked if id like to go to hogsmead with him on Saturday. I lay in bed at night blocking out the voices of the girls in my dormitory chatting away about their valentines and who gave it to them.

I cover my ears with the pillow frowning and turn to the window. I felt myself starting to doze off when a gorgeous grey eagle owl appeared at my window. I knew exactly who it belongs to. Suddenly wide awake I eagerly throw open the window and the owl drops something on the foot of my bed, and takes off into the night. It was a box of chocolates, the expensive kind...that only a certain rich slytherin could afford.

-DM. My heart skipped several beats and I sit down on my bed hardly daring to believe it, he **did** remember.

"Ooh a late night valentine for Hermione!" Parvati squealed excitedly and sits down at the edge of my bed.

"Who's it from?" She asks eagerly and peers over my shoulder.

"DM? Who the heck is that?" Asks Lavender coming to take a look herself.

"Is he in gryfindor?" Parvati asks curiously, but I must have taken too long to answer because she wore a knowing grin.

"All right Hermione you can keep your Ravenclaw boyfriend a secret," she says with a wink. I smile at her stupidity and thankfulyl she doesn't recognize the initials.

"He's obviously rich! These chocolates are from like the the _most_ expensive store in Britain!" Lavender says jealously eyeing the box with longing. I felt a small surge of pride and a weird feeling like i had everything in the world. I quickly shake my head getting rid of selfish thoughts like that, now I realize how hard it must be for Malfoy to control himself. Money does strange things even to me. But...it couldn't matter if I show off and be a bit snobby just once. Right? Oh whatever. I never really liked lavender she always gets on my nerves... I don't normally like to brag but I found it annoyed her so I opened the box as slow as possible making sure to squeal and sound all exited, and then to my utter horror a _**rat**_ hurries out. I let out a scream that I'm sure would wake everyone and scream louder when it crawls over my lap and yell,

"Malfoy you git!"At the top of my lungs. The terrified rat scampers away to who knows where.

After 20 long minutes of lecturing from a prefect, about keeping your voices down unless it was emergency (she wouldn't listen when I told her it was) I was allowed to return to bed. I ignored the giggles from the girls around me and glare at the window. Everyone else fell asleep but I didn't. I was thinking of ways to murder to Malfoy. Then a sharp TAP jerked me out of my thoughts.

I get up and carefully peer out the window, the first thing I see is his platinum hair and I inhale loudly. He was smirking that freakishly adorable but bloody _annoying_ smirk and although I know I should be furious all thoughts of murdering him vanished. How could I be mad? I quietly put on my robe and run out to where he once stoaod. He wasn't there. Wondering if I imagined him I was about to leave feeling a bit stupid and hurt, when I spot something on the ground. It was a pice of parchment no bigger than my thumb,

"Meet me in our room-DM" I knew well enough what he meant when he said "our room". I practically run to the abandoned corridor and push the piece protruding stone excitedly. The door appears and I fling it open to see Malfoy grinning, arms outstretched waiting for me to run into them. I don't. I throw a book at him instead. That caught him off guard...

"Oww! That bloody _hurt_ Granger! I thought you'd say I missed you, in a less painful way!" He snaps rubbing his nose glaring at me.

"You jerk sending me a RAT on Valentine's Day! You're the worst boyfriend-" I shriek angrily but was cut off when he rolls his eyes smiling and takes two steps towards me and pulls me into his arms aburying his face my shoulder. I feel my anger melting away, it's almost impossible to stay mad at him now. His hands slide up my arms to my shoulders and then gently wrap around my back pulling me closer. I nuzzle my nose against his neck, filling my lungs with his delicious cinnamon and mint smell.

"I missed you..." I murmur after a while.

"Me too..." he responds quietly pulling me closer and holding on tighter. I wished it would stay like this forever, just me and him. But some wishes can't be granted.

He pulls back wearing a smug smirk,

"Did I hear you call me your _boyfriend_..Granger?," he asks one eyebrow raised in amusement his eyes laughing at me. I feel my face grow hot and look away,

"Um...er-well...maybe," I say awkwardly. He snickers,

"So...did you like what I got you? I know it was _extremely_ thoughtful so you don't have to mention it.." He says the smirk on his face growing more smug. It hasn't been two minutes and he's already become annoying. I hit him hard on the shoulder as an answer and give him a dirty look.

"Did you at least keep the real chocolates?" I ask hopefully. He doesn't answer and pulls something from behind the chair. It was another chocolate box wrapped in red and silver and some gorgeous flowers! I smile up at him, he can be so sweet without even realizing it, but then I suspiciously ask,

"What's in it?" His grin was replaced with an irritated frown.

"What do you think is in a box of _chocolates_?" He asks looking at me like he's never seen a bigger idiot.

"Well the one you sent me before had a _rodent_ in it, so I'm just making sure," i snap annoyed remembering what happened. He looked like he was holding back a smile,

"I'm pretty sure the whole castle heard you, as soon as my owl returned I heard someone scream and I betted all my money, which is a lot, that it was you." He says casually inspecting his fingernails, wearing a smug smile. I glare at him,

"You jerk-" I yell by was cut off.

"Already said that..." the arse pointed out in the middle still staring at his fingers.

"Why you-you pompous cow-" I practically screech boiling with rage and that bastard had the nerve to interrupt. _Again_.

"A cow? My, my your insults are getting weaker by the day, we can do better than that," Malfoy encouraged giving me an annoying look. I frown and let out a frustrated and slightly amused groan.

"You're incorrigible," I mutter in surrender. He lifts his warm hands and rests them on my face, tilting it up and stoking my cheekbones idly.

"I know..." he murmurs and brings his face close and rests his forehead against mine. I close my eyes breathing in his warm breaths.

"I hate you..." I mumble and slide my arms around his neck pulling him closer so our lips barely touch.

"I know..." he whispers his lips brushing mine, before claiming my mouth for a long overdue kiss. One of his hands is buried deep in my curls while the other grips my waist possessively. My hands move up his neck so that's they're tangled in his impossibly soft, snowy hair and I kiss him hard letting all my emotions go past his lips, all the annoyance, anger, confusion, fear, happiness... everything. He answers with equal indulgence, taking it from light and soft to firm and deep. I admit I could stand here and easily make out with him for long lazy hours.

I pull away, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest, I count his soothing heartbeats absentmindedly and small sigh escapes my lips. He holds me close almost protectively and a warm feeling courses through my blood, he rests his chin on top of my head and lazily stokes my hair.

"Why were you avoiding me?" I mumble after a while and open my eyes. I didn't realize i had closed them. He must have been prepared for my question because he answers a bit quicker than i excepted.

" I couldn't be awful to you after...after all _this_ and so I-I decided it would be best if I pretended like nothing happened and just ignore you..." he says quietly. I look up at him and smile slightly,

"You're fairly good at pretending like nothing happened..." I say in attempt to lighten the mood a bit. He doesn't return the smile and a crease appeared in between his eyebrows,

"Yes I'm good at it...you can't deny that," he begins flashing me a weak smirk,

"But you have no idea how hard it is, I can't believe I'm saying this...forgive me Salazar...but I keep _trying_ to insult you. But I **can't** ," he finished quietly sounding a bit ashamed with himself.

"You seem to have no problem with being a prat to Ron and Harry..." I observe scowling slightly.

"Well it can't be a secret that Im not particularly fond those two twits..." he sneers rolling his eyes and I scowl slightly,

"But honestly giving that foul, bug Rita Skeeter all that stupid information about Hagrid! " I accuse angrily. He smirks but then his eyes widen in shock,

"A b-bug?" He asks nervously running a hand through his hair. I smile ,

"You heard me, I know she's an animagus who can turn into a beetle," I say quickly but casually enjoying the effect of my words on him (I wanted to tell Harry and Ron for the longest time but with everything going on I decided to control myself) He stiffens and looks at me in surprise and mild impressment.

"How the hell did you figure _that_ out?" he asks annoyed but curious raising his eyebrows. I smirk,

"I have my ways...that time you were talking to her in your hand basically gave it away." I say airily smirking at him.

"I spent hours in the library trying to figure out how she found out about me and Viktor, then Harry mentioned something about bugs and it all fell into place!" I say happily. He shook his head in disbelief and glares at me.

"Sometimes you're a bit too smart...it ruins all the fun" he mumbles. I smile then narrow my eyes at him,

"I can't believe you actually told her all that awful stuff about Hagrid. Why do you want him sacked _so_ much?" I ask angrily.

"He's dangerous." Was all he said. I wanted to laugh because the of the way he said it but I force my face to stay straight.

"Hagrid isn't _dangerous_ you idiot! He's the sweetest person you could ever meet! I guess he just doesn't see dangerous animals the way we do but he would NEVER want to hurt anyone intentionally" I say sharply, he raises his eyebrows and his eyes flick over to his arm,

"Really?" He drawled,

"What about that time last year when he let a bloody _hippogriff_ on me?" He asks narrowing his pale blue eyes accusingly. I gape at him in disbelief,

"How thick are you? You were provoking it! It wouldn't have attacked you if you were _paying attention_ , Hagrid said very clearly you're not supposed to insult it and then you come along _insulting_ it!" I snap disapprovingly glaring at Malfoy, still not having forgiven him for ruining Hagrids very first lesson. He scowls,

"I did not insult it! I mean I didn't know The over-sized bird could actually understand what I was saying! I thought the great oaf was just bluffing!" He defended and I give him an incredulous look opening my mouth to fire back but he wasn't done.

"AND he made us get those scary as HELL textbooks that nearly ate your hand unless you bloody _stroke_ the spine!" I would never say this out loud but Malfoy does have a small point here. I try to interrupt but the kid was on a roll,

"And remember that time back in our first year when I got detention thanks to you and your stupid friends?" He asks glaring at me and I scowl,

"That was your own fault no one asked to come follow us-" I snap but he cuts me off frowning.

"Whatever back to the point. The crazy giant made us go into the forbidden forest for "detention"! I almost died in there!" He snarls and I roll my eyes.

"Now you're just overreacting," I mutter and give him an annoyed look. He looked affronted and folds his arms over his chest.

"I am NOT overreacting," he hisses almost in a whiny voice and glares at his shoes and I couldn't help but smile. He's so...I don't know...childish. And I guess that's what I love about him. I mean he gets so offended when you don't laugh at his corny jokes and makes the biggest deal about the smallest things. And well, I guess I need someone who just lets me laugh and let loose. I mean I love Harry and Ron with all my heart, but there's _something_ that Malfoy has that they don't. I shake my head and my eyes leave his face and rest on the front of his robes.

"Get rid of that stupid badge will you?! Harry _won_ the tournament if you've forgotten," I say eyeing the ugly green piece of plastic pinned to his robes in disgust. He rolls his eyes,

"No I like it." he says stubbornly and takes a step back. I frown and narrow my eyes.

"Malfoy..." I say warningly hoping I looked threatening. But honestly I sounded like a _mum_.

"Are you trying to make me feel weak?," Malfoy questions smirking at me. I feel my face grow hot,

"Maybe...," I mutter quietly. The smirk on his pale face broadens,

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't _have_ a weakness Granger," he says proudly and puts on a sort of ridiculous heroic expression that _does not_ go with his features. I roll my eyes fighting the urge to smile. Suddenly an idea pops into my head, and I put on a horrified expression on my face,

"Its-its your f-father!" I gasp and take a step back pointing at some random point on he wall. The heroic look vanishes instantly and his eyes grow wide and fearful, he whips around and stumbles back a few steps in confusion. A smug smile creeps on to my face as I watch his pale blue eyes dart wildly around the room in panic,

"W-what where-where is he?" He stammers looking around wide eyed. His brow furrows in confusion and he turns to face me, his eyes narrowed and suspicious. Then he sees the smirk on my face and realization dawns on him.

"You have no weakness?" I question smugly. His face goes a brilliant red with embarrassment and fury. He throws up his arms in anger,

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY Granger!" He shouts harshly and I instinctively take a small step back and look at him confused and a bit hurt. Noticing this his face immediately softens,

"I'm s-sorry...I guess I was worried he was here...he-he might have hurt you and-and I panicked..." He mumbles slowly and looks down at the floor, I privately smile at his confession. He was still thinking about _me_ even when I told him his nightmare is behind him. He actually does care.

I take a step forward and gently rest my palms on his face. Malfoy looks up at me and smiles slightly and grazes his fingertips over my hand, before gathering me into his arms. I wrap myself around him like I'm never going to let go. And I don't think I am.

"Somehow you _are_ my weakness," he murmurs his lips brushing against my cheek and his hold on me grows stronger. I smile into his neck and melt myself into him, tugging him closer trying to get more. He drops his head so that his forehead was against mine, he closes his eyes and stands there, with his arms possessively around me. I breathe in his air and he breathes in mine, we stand like that for a long time heavy breaths mixing and hearts melted into one. Two people who can never be together yet are made for each other.

Me and Malfoy

Me and _Draco_

He opens those familiar blue eyes and looks into mine. Neither of us say a word and silently stare at each other lost in our gaze. I look up at him memorizing the slight grey at the edges of his pupil, the flecks of intimidating silver in between the icy pale blue, they way look so protective and caring when he looks at me, the fire in them when someone tries to hurt me.

His face cracks into a small smirk but there was something mischievous in his eyes. He hands me the box of chocolates and urges me to open it. I slowly untie the silver ribbon that held it together wondering what kind of chocolates they were, I remove the lid and a look of disbelief washes over my face. There weren't any chocolates in it, there just sitting in the middle of the box was that ugly little "potter stinks" badge. I gape at him in anger and confusion. I chuck the box down and start smacking Malfoy on the shoulder.

"You insolent _rat_! I actually thought you got me something decent! You're bloody rich and all you think of is a pice of plastic?" I ask glaring at him. His face was slightly red like he was trying hard not to laugh but that just annoyed me further.

"That box you just threw down was 50 galleons you know," he smirks nodding at the discarded box by my feet. I try to hide my surprise, that much for a box? Gosh maybe this kid has more money than I thought.

"I don't care how much the BOX is! I actually thought you were sweet and thoughtful for a moment but I guess I was wrong!" I snap and turn around a bit heartbroken and fold my arms over my chest. He snickers and comes up behind me, his arms slowly slide around my waist and he pulls me against him. I make a halfhearted attempt to brush off his arms but inwardly smile when he doesn't let go.

"Sod off Malfoy I'm still mad at you," I lie. Honestly I didn't even care if he got me anything or not, I was just curious to see what he'd come up with. And I admit I'm a bit disappointed...

"You're always mad at me," he pointed out gripping my waist tighter and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Did you really think that's what I got you? I'm not _that_ cruel when it comes to girls you know..." He laughs. And I feel my eyes widen a bit in shock, so he had something else in mind.

"I'm pretty sure it's just another joke," I snap but couldn't help it when I leaned back into him. I feel his lips curve into a smile against my cheek,

"Nope, its for real." He whispers in my ear and I shiver at his warm breath ghosting across my neck. Curse my curiosity! I let out an impatient noise to let him know I want to see what he got, thankfully he gets the hint.

"Why don't you go have a look in that box you just chucked away," he suggests giving me a coy grin. I give him a look that said if this was a joke I will kill him. I slide out of his grasp and pick up the box still on the ground and peer inside it. The only thing in it was still that stupid badge. I frown and look up at him.

"There's nothing in here Malfoy..." I say scowling. His knowing grin broadens,

"Look closer Granger..." he urges and comes up to stand next to me. My brow furrows in curiosity and annoyance, I grunt and look inside the box again wondering if I missed anything. Nothing. I reach into it and pick up the badge about to throw it at him and freeze. Something sparkly caught my attention and I look closer. And my breath caught in my lungs. Right underneath the badge was an absolutely _gorgeous_ barrette. It was studded with pearls and gorgeous blue sapphire and engraved with beautiful designs. And it was simple. Not too elegant or fancy...but simple and sweet. The badge falls to the floor with small thud and I pick up the barrette carefully. The light shone off the sapphire and made it glitter brightly in my palm. I gently graze my fingers over it and look up at Malfoy. He was standing beside me hands in his pockets watching my expression eagerly.

"Do-do you like it?" He asks nervously. I feel myself starting to tear up, he wrinkles his nose in fake disgust,

"Honestly Granger don't start crying it was just a question," he says smirking.

"I-I love it! Thank you." I choke and throw my arms around him. His wraps his around me and lifts me off the ground burying his face in my shoulder. I crush my face into his neck and hold the gorgeous gift tightly in my hand. Then a troubling thought hit me,

"Wait. How much was it?" I ask letting go, one hand resting on his shoulder the other holding the barrette with extra care.

"Oh it was only 500 galleons, not much," he says lazily and waves it off, I look at him in shock,

"W-what?! _50_ _0_ galleons?! I-I can't have this," I say shaking my head in disbelief and thrust it back to him. He frowns confused and looked a bit hurt,

"Why? I-I thought you liked it..." he says uncertainly.

"Of course I like it! But-but what if I loose it? Or-or get it dirty? I can't have something this valuable." I say remembering the last time I was given something this expensive (crookshanks ate it..the stupid feline) and I attempt to give it back to him. He doesn't take it. He smiles and wraps a gentle but strong hand around my waist and pulls me against him.

"Granger you're more valuable than a million of these..." he says looking down at me a small smile on his face

"You're priceless..." he whispers (well that was by far the sweetest thing he ever said to me) before fitting his mouth to mine. I press my lips against his so hard it hurt, but I don't think either of us noticed. I memorize every detail in his soft, warm lips with my mouth, I memorize the way his hair slides through my fingers, I memorize they way his nose brushes against my cheek, I memorize the way he presses his forehead to mine, I memorize the way his hands grip my waist, I memorize the way tastes, I memorize the way he feels. I have him memorized. Completely. I pull back my face flushed mimicking his and he smiles bringing his face close to mine again.

"Try it on..." he says gesturing to the barrette still held gently in my hand. I slowly life it up and slide it into my hair, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the cracked mirror and smile as I see the sparkling ornament fitted in my hair.

"Why a barrette?" I ask curiously and look up at him. He smirks,

"Well your chaotic hair is always in your face and makes you look like a deformed bush-" I let out an offended noise as a sign that I did not want to hear the rest, but he ignores me and goes on

"And I can never see the board in potions because your _rats_ nest is always covering up half of it...so I did everyone a favor really by helping you tame that mess." He says still smirking and I noticed he emphasized the word "rats". I glare at him and step on his foot hard, he flinched an annoyed look at me but his eyes with shine with amusement. And I couldn't help but smile.

"No really why did you pick this?" I ask still curious.

"I just told you." He says grinning. I give him a look that meant I was serious. He sighs and lifts up his hands in surrender,

"Alright fine only half of what I said before was true, you do look a lot prettier with your hair out of face-" I smile to myself because Malfoy just called me pretty.

"And because it has our birthstones on it. Pearls are mine and-and sapphires are yours." He says a bit embarrassed but I thought it was adorable. I look up at him and his eyes flick over to mine, suddenly they looked much more beautiful than a real sapphire.

"By the way how did you know I was born in September? I ask remembering I never told him. His face goes slightly red and he hesitates for a second before answering.

"Uh well...I actually read about it somewhere... apparently people who are born in June are exceedingly handsome, witty, ambitious, loyal, funny, creative-" he begins counting off his fingers. 10 minutes later...

"Caring and talented. A perfect definition would be me-" he says gesturing to himself like was the most obvious thing in the world and I roll my eyes smiling.

"And people who are born in September are nerds. That's how I knew your were probably born in September." He finished shrugging but I could tell he was holding back a snigger from the way he looked. My mouth drops open slightly in disbelief and I scowl giving him dirty look,

" _Nerds_? That's not even a compliment! September borns aren't _just_ nerds! You had a _list_ of things for yourself...I think you forgot to mention _rude_ ," I observe scowling with amusement. He snorts,

"I may have added a bit to June... and yes September borns are _just_ nerds." I roll my eyes knowing that that there was way more but he was too stuck up to share it.

"And well...its also so I'm always with you. Even when I'm not." He whispers and his face goes red. I couldn't take my eyes off him and smile softly.

"Well I love it. Thank you" I say quietly and brush my fingers over the barrette once more.

"I'm also...erm sorry...for what I said earlier." I add guilt growing inside me and feeling awful for how rude I was. He smirks,

"It's alright I enjoyed watching you get your hopes up and then having a fit. Quite entertaining I must say..." He says smugly. I tried to glare at him but ended up smiling with him. And we just stand there smiling stupidly at each other for a long time before Malfoy abruptly looks away his face going extremely red and clears his throat.

"Er-right-well...we better go back now...um don't want to get into trouble," he mumbles and opens the door which was propped open with his wand.

"I think you're worth getting into trouble." I say softly walking up him. At this his head snaps up and he blushes looking away again and doesn't respond, and I felt a smile tugging on my face. He's probably new to the sentimental and sweet talk. He was about to walk through the door then paused and gestured for me to go first. I smirk as I step out and turn to face him,

"Well Malfoy if I'm not mistaken you were being polite just now...how bizarre..." I tease and enjoy the way his face goes pink and how he scowls at me.

"For your information Granger I only let you go out first so if anyone saw us you would get in trouble first." He retorted smirking. I roll my eyes and turn around so he wouldn't see the grin on my face.

"Do-do you want me to-to walk you back?" He asks quietly his face going a fiery red. Him trying to be polite and sweet the funniest thing to watch. I smother my laugh by pretending to cough but he must have recognized what i was doing and scowls at me. Before he could take back his offer I grab his hand and say,

"Yes. I-I'd love that" The scowl melted from his face and he smiles slightly gripping my hand a bit tighter. We walk quietly in the shadows and start crossing the courtyard. I look up my eyes scanning the gorgeous clear sky and pause abruptly causing Malfoy to jerk to a stop and look at me eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Look! There's you!" I say excitedly pointing at sky. He gives me a look like i belong in Saint Mungos.

"What?..." he asks puzzled and looks up at the sky for himself and then looks back at me eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Um...Granger do you want to go to the nur-" he begins carefully it I cut him off impatiently.

"No look! There's _Draco_! It's the dragon that Hercules killed!" I say gesturing upward again excitedly. But he still didn't catch on and stares at me blankly. I let out a frustrated sigh,

"Gosh Malfoy it's a constellation!" I say laughing when a look of realization crosses his face. He looks up again and I watch his moonlit eyes scan the sky.

"Where?" He asks still gazing upward. I gently take his hand in mine and direct it to where the dragon was. He was looking in complete opposite direction.

"See? There's the head-the body- and the tail." I say moving his hand accordingly. He scowls,

"That looks _nothing_ like a sodding dragon!" He says incredulously and I resist the urge to grin.

"Malfoy it's a constellation it won't be perfect," I snap

"Doesn't look a _little_ bit like a dragon?" I ask. His eyebrows draw together in concentration and he narrows his eyes as he stares up,

"I guess..." he mumbles at last and I roll my eyes smiling. He continues to stare at he stars and smiles,

"I never knew Draco was constellation...I just...I dunno I thought it sounded cool," he says smirking and traces the constellation with his eyes. I smile a little and scoot a little closer and watch his expression. He barely notices because he was still watching the sky intently, I then slowly but gently lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I feel him stiffen for a moment with unease then his shoulder blades relax. He lets go of my hand and I feel his palm slide around me and rest on my arm pulling me against him. I indulge in another private smile before opening my eyes. He abruptly lets go leaving the spot where his hand rested, bare and cold.

"We should go," he says quietly and I grab his hand as we silently cross the courtyard and duck into a corridor. Then there were loud quick footsteps heading in our direction.

"Pesky ugly kids," huffed a familiar angry voice.

"Always smiling and laughing and dirtying the corridors..." muttered filch and we saw his tall, scrawny figure heading down the corridor. Me and Malfoy exchange panicked looks and I glance around for something to duck behind. Malfoy was quicker and pulls me behind a tall but wide column of stone. We hold our breaths and didn't dare move until Filch's footsteps had faded away. I let out the breath I was holding and look at Malfoy.

"That's was a bit too close..." he mumbles running a hand through his hair. I nodded and reach for his hand again but he backs away.

"Er...maybe you should go alone from here..." he murmurs looking out the window. I look at him a bit hurt but understand-if anyone saw us we were dead...but if filch saw us we would be more than dead. I look down to hide my face and turn on my heel and start to walk down the corridor.

Then his hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist spinning me around to face him. I only had a moment look at him startled and confused before he brought his lips down on mine. My shock only lasts a second before I reflexively I throw my arms around his neck. He lifts me off the ground with his arms holding me close possessively. He slowly deepens the kiss and I let him, my lips caught between his. We break apart chests heaving and he lets go of the vice like grip he had on me.

"H-happy Valentines day." He whispers and then gently tucks a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile up him when he did this and he rubs the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. Then he quickly kisses the tip of my nose and dashed down the corridor smirking over his shoulder. I smile watching his retreating figure slip into the blackness and out of sight. I turn around smiling and bring my fingers up to my still thrumming lips and make my way down the corridor grinning like a lunatic. The fat lady was snoring away and I clear my throat to wake her up.

"Next time dearie ask your boyfriend not to have you out so late..." she mumbles sleepily. I feel heat rise into my cheeks and try to argue but couldn't.

"Please don't tell anyone else about this..." I plead and she wears a knowing smile.

"Of course sweetheart you're not the only one who has secrets," she says with a wink and swings open. I quickly walk through and heard her call out,

"You have fine taste darling..." glad she wouldn't see me blush I climb us the stairs and slip into bed. I brush my fingers over the barrette Malfoy got me once more and fall asleep a smile on my face for two reasons. The gift and sweet revenge

 **A/N-Well i hope that wasnt too long...**

 **please review and leave your thoughts. thanks! New chapter coming next week!**


End file.
